Mario and Powerpuff Girls: Let's Do This!
by AniChap101
Summary: Summary: It's about your typical Super Mario Bros adventure and Powerpuff Girls saving the day kind of thing, except that the Mario Bros and PPG team up together to save the princess and the professor. When the two group of heroes team up, they come across mental and physical challenges along the way.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Super Mario Bros nor the Powerpuff Girls. The Mario Bros belong to Nintendo and The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCraken. And this is all based on my ****head cannon between the group of heroes haha. Anywho, this is a story that is still ongoing on my Deviantart account (anilovespeace) that started a year ago, so forgive me if the writing is pretty sucky during the first few chapters. Okay I'm done rambling XD Enjoy the story!**,

* * *

It's a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and all the Toads were just doing what Toads do; being random. The Mario Bros, Mario and Luigi, decided to have a nice picnic outside the castle in the grassy fields and ate their pasta and sandwiches after a hard day's work. Princess Peach was supposed to meet them here, saying she had a surprise for them. It's been an hour since she's last been seen. And not to mention the weather has been very windy lately.

"Hey Mario," Luigi said, "you know what's taking Peach so long?"

"I have no idea," Mario said. "Probably busy baking another cake or-"

And just before he could finish his sentence, the wind picked up speed and a piece of paper smacked his face. _Curse this weather, _he thought.

"WHOOPS! SOOOOOOOOORRY!" a mail Toad shouted, running towards the red plumber. "The wind was blowing so hard that the letter went straight out of my hands and blew away! I really don't understand why this weather's acting so strange lately!"

"Uhh... it's fine. Just let me give this letter back-"

"OH THAT REMINDS ME! That letter is supposed to be for you, Mr. Mario! Glad I got the right person!" And with that, the mail Toad runs off. Toads these days. He picked up the letter and it was from Bowser... the koopa king himself.

"Wow, it's been a while since we got a letter from Bowser," Luigi says.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Mario exclaimed.

"What does the letter say?"

Mario clears his throat and reads it out loud.

_"Mario and Green 'Stache,_

_In case you were wondering where your 'precious' Princess Peach is, I have worked together with another ally and kidnapped her! God, doesn't that guy know when to shut up?!_

_If you wish to go through all the trouble, you must make it through eight worlds, just like you both did many times in the past. And bring the Powerpuff Girls! I want to smash their little faces in the LAST time they defeated me..._

_So. Come meet me in my new kingdom. I'll be waiting... Gwah ha ha ha!_

_-Bowser_

_P.S. Oh and we also kidnapped someone the girls love very much._"

The Mario Bros groan in annoyance. This crap again?! That's gotta be... the billionth time he's done this and she's been kidnapped? Not to mention that the girls' father, Mario assumed, must have been kidnapped. _Might as well pay the girls a visit, _he thought.

"Luigi?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"I think it's time we made a call to the Powerpuff Girls."

* * *

Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, was flying with her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, to investigate the city of Townsville to make sure no evil doers randomly appear. So far, there were no villains. "Okay girls! This town shouldn't have any criminals for now!" Blossom shouted.

"What do we do now, Blossom? We've checked the whole town," Bubbles said in her squeaky voice.

"Well, there's really nothing to do here, so I guess we just go home."

"Ugh, that's so boring!" Buttercup declared. "I wish there were more people we can fight!"

After a few minutes, they finally get back in the house and into their room, sitting in their beanbags. However the Professor was nowhere to be seen or heard. Maybe he's still working in his lab? "I admit, it is a rather boring day, but what else is there to do?" Blossom asked.

"We could... play video games?" Bubbles suggested.

Suddenly, the hotline started ringing. "Never mind that, girls!" Blossom said. "We've got a phone call to take!"

"Oh FINALLY, we get some action!" Buttercup says.

The pink clad picks up the hotline. "Hello?"

"Blossom? It's-a me, Mario," a familiar Italian voice spoke; it was Mario! Blossom remembered that every summer she and her sisters used to go to the Mario Bros' house for a month or two because the Professor had to go to a science convention. They had a lot of fun there.

"Oh hey, Mario! What's up?"

"Okay so long story short, Bowser has worked with another villain and kidnapped the princess. AGAIN. For the billionth time."

"Are you serious?" This was new to the pink clad. The Powerpuff Girls dealt with abducted people before, but not someone who's been kidnapped numerous times. _I wonder who Bowser's working with, _Blossom thought.

"Yes. So my bro Luigi and I are gonna pay you a visit and then we'll meet in the Townsville Park, okay?" Mario said.

"Yeah absolutely, no problem-"

"Oh yeah and I think the Professor has been kidnapped too."

"WHAT?!" Blossom dropped the phone in shock then picked it up again. Bubbles and Buttercup overheard because Bubbles started to cry softly and Buttercup was just... shocked, mouth agape. So that explains why he had been so quiet... the scientist, the girls' own father, Professor Utonium, had been kidnapped by Bowser.

"I mean, that's what I think," Mario said matter-of-factly. "Alright, now come on, we'll meet you in the park in five."

"Okay, see you later." Blossom hung up the phone and turned to her sisters. "Change of plans, girls! We'll be meeting Mario and Luigi at the park."

"You mean... the same Mario that saves the princess multiple times and stuff? The one that does what he can to save people?" Buttercup asked, eyes glittering.

"And Luigi, the shy one who helps Mario on his adventures!" Bubbles exclaimed. "I can still remember the times we stayed at the Mario Bros' house.~"

"Yeah, I remember," Blossom recalled. "But this is no time to day dream. Mario just told me that Bowser's formed an alliance with someone else and kidnapped the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom AND the professor! So come on! We don't have time to waste!"

And at that, they flew towards the sky, looking for the park.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! This is AniChap101. So, this fanfiction is one I had published on dA a while ago, and it's still ongoing! Bit by bit, I'll submit each chapter for you all to enjoy. Sorry this first one is super short haha. I'm still figuring out how this website works so bare with me XD Anyway, I hope you like it and if you want, take the time to read and review! Just no flames plz I'm still a newbie-


	2. Mojo Jojo and Bowser

It's been five minutes since Luigi and Mario have been waiting for the Powerpuff Girls and they're wondering where they were, when suddenly...

"Mario! Look!" Luigi exclaimed, pointing at the three streaks of the sky. Each of them land in front of the Mario Bros one by one.

Blossom, the intelligent fiery red-head with the big bow, sporting a pink dress; also the leader of the trio.

Bubbles, the bubbly and cute pigtailed blonde, same dress as Blossom and Buttercup's, except light blue; she has an infectious joyful attitude that can make anyone smile.

And finally, Buttercup, the toughest fighter with raven colored short hair, wearing a light green dress; yes she can be tough, but at times, she has a sensitive side that almost nobody can see. If you HAD to ask Mario and Luigi who their favorite girls were... normally they wouldn't necessarily pick favorites, they were all cute.

"Hiiiiiiiiii Mario and Luigiiiii!" Bubbles squealed, hugging the two plumbers.

"Wassup?" Buttercup said.

"Hi guys!" Blossom exclaimed. "So what's the problem? Besides the whole Princess-has-been-kidnapped thing I mean."

"I'm glad you asked, Blossom. Because right after he told us the princess was kidnapped," Mario began.

"He also said to meet him and that said villain in his new kingdom!" Luigi said. "Which... could be around here somewhere. We just don't know where."

"He has a new kingdom?!" Blossom exclaimed. "HERE?! Does that mean...?"

"PLEASE don't tell me what I think it means!" Bubbles says. Even Buttercup looks terrified at the thought of it.

"Oh don't worry," Mario said, trying to reassure the three girls, "I don't think Bowser and the new guy will be taking over Townsville any time soon..."

They all breathe a sigh of relief. _We should babysit those girls more often, _Mario thought.

"Okay, let's-a go you guys," Luigi says. The girls could tell the difference between the two brothers now: Mario's the one in red and the older brother but he's shorter than Luigi, and Luigi's the one in green and a couple of years younger than Mario but somewhat taller and slimmer than Mario. "I think Bowser said his new kingdom was at a volcano somewhere?"

_A volcano? Oh no... _Blossom thought. _That can only mean one thing._

"That's Mojo Jojo's Observatory!" the three girls exclaimed.

"Is it?" Luigi says. "Huh. I don't see his name written on it..."

Mario was looking at him like he was an idiot. "Dude. This is the girls' lifelong enemy who wants to take over the world!" He exclaims. "What if HE'S working alongside Bowser?!"

"Oh my god, I never thought of it that way!"

"Exactly!" Buttercup said. "So let's just go and kick both of their butts already!" We all zoom to the Observatory. Soon after, they all destroyed the wall and crashed through.

"Not so fast..." Blossom started.

"Mojo..." Buttercup says.

"Jojo!" Bubbles finishes.

"You won't get away with this, you villains!" Mario and Luigi declare while pointing at Bowser and Mojo.

"Oh no! YOU FIVE?!" Bowser screamed. "I guess you found my new kingdom, huh..."

"That's right!" Mario says. "It wasn't that hard to find with the girls' help!"

"So... you guys need to give it up now or we'll MAKE you give it up," Buttercup said.

"Huh? OH! It's YOU little brats!" Mojo says. "The dumb Powerpuffs and... who are you two plumber boys?"

"We're the Mario Brothers!" Mario said.

"And we're gonna make you pay for kidnapping the people we love!" Luigi said.

"Oh no, I am _so _terrified," Mojo said sarcastically. "How are two plumbers and three little girls going to defeat us now? With the power of friendship? HA HA HA HA! That's rich. Because I, Mojo Jojo, have teamed up with King Bowser to kidnap the professor and the beloved princess! Together, we are UNSTOPPABLE! For we have gathered up the plan to _trick _you guys into my observatory, to make you think that Utonium and the princess were here! And FURTHERMORE, blah blah blah..."

"...Is he always like this?" Mario asked.

"Yes. He actually is always like this," Blossom replied.

"Get to the point already, Mojoke," Buttercup said. "We don't have time for your dumb monologue."

"Yeah chimp, when will you learn how to _shut up?_" Bowser chimed in.

"Oh pardon me for telling you my plan!" Mojo said. "Now, as I was saying..." He turns on his laser gun to 11...

"...You all are..." The laser is pointed directly at the heroes, and they all get blasted off.

"...OUT OF HERE! YOU WILL NEVER MAKE IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" Mojo's voice and Bowser's cackle is heard as they celebrate in victory.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys it's me again! Wow... this must be the first time in a long while that the heroes have been defeated by the villain XD The adventure shall now begin! I hope you all like it and stay tuned for the next one :P


	3. World 1- Forest (feat Jigglypuff)

**Once again, I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or Super Mario Bros. Nor do I own Pokemon; they all belong to their respected owners. **

* * *

They kept flying and flying for a while until they landed in the middle of nowhere. It looked like they landed in the middle of a... forest? It somehow reminded Mario of a forest that looks similar to Geno's Forest Maze that Bowser, Geno, Mallow, Peach and Mario went to a long time ago. It was where they had to fight the Axem Rangers.

Mario was about to get up when I start to take in the scenery. This looks like the kind of forest that could be serene and calming, yet spooky and... NOT the forest you would want to go to. Shivers get sent up to his spine.

"Ugh... Everyone okay?" the red plumber asks, getting up.

"Yeah. Real _peachy_," Luigi groans.

The girls start moaning as soon as they start to get up. "I'm fine... it's not like this is the first time Mojo's blasted us off before," Blossom says.

"Oh hey, look at that! It's a forest!" Bubbles exclaims.

"Huh... well it's not just ANY forest, Bubbles," says Buttercup, "it's the property of FUZZY LUMPKINS!"

"...Who's Fuzzy Lumpkins?" Luigi asked.

"He's this villain who lives in a shady cabin..."

"...the one guy who hates it when people get on his property..." Blossom declared.

"...but he's also cute and fuzzy! Hence the name Fuzzy!" Bubbles said.

"Really? That... doesn't make any sense," says Luigi. "If he's so fuzzy then why would he-"

"I have no idea. Honestly."

"Well... no time for questions!" Mario declared. "Let's just get it over with. I'm assuming this forest is first?"

"Looks like it," Luigi recalls.

They make it through the forest, slashing through tall grass, defeating both Mojo and Bowser's armies combined, helping out animals in need thanks to Bubbles' ability to speak animal, and then they were done... for now.

* * *

Halfway through the forest, just as the heroes thought they were done, there was one more enemy they had to fight... and it wasn't part of Bowser's army nor Mojo's army. It was just a pink fluffy balloon Pokemon with cat ears, holding a microphone of some kind.

"Jigglypuff!" the pink balloon spoke. Its name was Jigglypuff. It looked too cute to be so... so evil.

Mario and Luigi started to scream. Blossom only stared at it. Bubbles started talking about how cute it was. Buttercup didn't look so amused. She just stuck her tongue out at Jigglypuff.

"Oh god... guys... I suggest that we run right about... NOW," Mario said.

"What? Why? It's not like it's dangerous or anything," Buttercup said.

"Yeah, but... Luigi and I have been with this Jigglypuff ever since the first Super Smash Bros tournament. It's tortured us and other people with its attacks and what not! And what's worse... it will PUT YOU TO SLEEP!"

"WITH ITS SING ATTACK!" Luigi added.

"..._What?_" Buttercup said.

"Aww, but it's so cute! Why would it ever torture us with its attacks?" Bubbles asked.

"Because! It always puts us all to sleep every single time!" Luigi said.

As it started to prepare itself for its song, the girls' eyes widened. They could see why it seemed so... cute but dangerous. It takes a big breath and...

"RUN FOR IT!" Mario shouted, already planning a getaway.

Before the heroes even get a chance to do so, it starts singing its song.

"_Jiiiigaly-yyy pufff, Jigalyyyyy-yyyy puuffff.~ _"

"What... what is this hypnotic song...? It sounds so pretty..." Bubbles said tiredly.

Luigi yawned. "That's... the sing attack we were telling you about... This is the reason why we said... ughhhhh..." He fell down with a tired moan and started to snore.

"Luigi! This is not..." Mario stiffled a yawn. "...the time to be sleeping..."

"Oh no, not you too!" Buttercup said, slapping Mario. "I can see why this thing is dangerous. It's... it's..." Buttercup was struggling to stay awake.

"This thing is NOT to be trifiled with," Blossom said, yawning. She fell to her knees, struggling to keep her own eyes open.

"So... tired..." Bubbles moaned, sitting back to back with Buttercup and falling asleep.

"Must... stay... awake..." Before Mario could even utter another word, he gave in to the song's power and fell to the ground asleep.

"I'm... next..." Blossom muttered before falling to the ground fast asleep.

The song kept going for a long time until Jigglypuff opened its eyes.

"..._Jiiiiiigalyyyypuuuu- _huh?"

It stopped its song only to find the heroes in a deep slumber. As usual, whenever people fell asleep to its song, it puffed up in anger, took out the green cap, revealing to be a permanent marker. The pink balloon Pokemon drew on each of their faces before muttering and walking away in anger. The Mario Bros and the Powerpuff Girls were going to have quite a surprise when they woke up.

* * *

A/N: I bet you didn't expect Jigglypuff to be in there huh? XD Yeah I didn't either but I thought it'd be funny to add the cute Pokemon in there just for the laughs. What do you think will happen now? Are they gonna run around and scream or keep fighting some more enemies? Stay tuned to find out and I hope you like it!


	4. Fuzzy Lumpkins

The sun is just starting to rise when Mario wakes up... and Luigi, Bubbles and Buttercup are already awake, wondering what had happened; Blossom's just starting to wake up as well.

"Ugh... 'morning guys..." Mario muttered.

"Good morning Mario-" Luigi starts to say, but he notices something. "Wait a minute. What's that on your face?"

"My face? What are you talking about? Look at _your_ face!"

Luigi starts to look in the mirror he had packed for whatever reason. Mario gets up behind Luigi and looks in the mirror too. And in the mirror reveals... their faces with scribbles! The two brothers start to shriek in fright and embarrassment.

The girls noticed this too. Looks like they've been drawn on as well. Blossom has a terrified look while trying to wipe the marker off of her face, and Bubbles and Buttercup were too busy laughing at each other's faces. "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Look at your face! It looks like my drawings except they're terrible!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yours looks JUST as bad, Bubbs!" Buttercup said, holding back her laughter.

"Welp... looks like Jigglypuff strikes again," Luigi said. "It's not the first time this has happened."

"That wasn't the first time?" Bubbles asked.

"Nope. Jigglypuff's done this hundreds of times: Any time she finds a new audience or just appears out of nowhere, she starts singing, everyone falls asleep and then she gets angry and draws on everyone's faces. It's an endless cycle."

"Yeah, what Luigi said," Mario said.

"So... I guess we'd better watch out for Jigglypuff then?" Blossom questioned.

"...Yeah, pretty much. I wouldn't necessarily call it an enemy, but let's just say it's a danger to certain people."

"Well... okay. As long as it's not THAT big of a threat then we're good-"

"Wait, what about Fuzzy Lumpkins?" Buttercup asks. "We still need to find him and kick his sorry butt!"

"Oh god, that's right!" Blossom exclaims. "We gotta hurry, and fast! I think he may have a 'surprise' for us."

"How do you know that?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh, you know Fuzzy... always wanting to get his way no matter what."

"Well... let's-a go then! We got no time to waste!" Luigi declared.

After getting rid of the ink on their faces with washcloths, the heroes finally set forth to go to Fuzzy's said property. Along the way, they fight more foes, old and new, from Mojo and Bowser's armies.

* * *

Ten minutes of walking/flying and defeating the enemies later, the Mario Bros and the girls finally get to the humble home of Fuzzy Lumpkins. The one pink bear like villain who never goes anywhere and doesn't want anybody to trespass through his property, otherwise they'll get attacked. The Powerpuff Girls had fought him a few times before; but he doesn't really come to town often unless he's looking for trouble.

Suddenly, the heroes could hear a faint song coming from the cabin: it was Fuzzy playing his banjo, one he calls "Joe." The banjo is his only friend. The banjo abruptly stops when Buttercup bangs on the door, barges in Fuzzy's home and starts shouting, "FUZZY! Get over here! We KNOW you're up to something!"

"Buttercup! You're gonna blow our cover!" I exclaim. Fuzzy spots us immediately.

"Huh? YOU! POWA PUFF GIRLS! GIT OFFA MAH-" Fuzzy stops mid sentence when he sees the girls with Mario and Luigi. Then he just gave out a puzzled expression. "Duhh, who are you two pesky plumbers?" Fuzzy asks, gesturing to the two brothers.

"I'm Mario!" Mario declared.

"And I'm Luigi!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Well... That doesn't even _matter _nonetheless, since y'all are gonna git pounded anyways!" Fuzzy got up from his chair and got in a fighting stance.

"Oh, bring it on!" Buttercup said. "We're just gonna beat you like we always do."

And that's how they've been brought to some wrestling mat due to Fuzzy wanting to "wrassle" them in order to get their... "surprise". It's five on five with the Mario Brothers and Powerpuff Girls versus Fuzzy and his kin, Furry, Fluffy, and Hairy, and his nephew Wuzzy.

After the referee does his spiel about the contestants, the bell rings to announce that the wrestling match is about to start.

_*DING DING* _

"WHAT? But- but- I don't know how to wrestle!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Bubbles, it's not an _actual _wrestling match. We just beat 'em to a pulp and that's it," Buttercup explains.

"Are you sure-"

"Actually, Buttercup has a fair point. It's like Judo," Mario chimes in, grabbing his hammer with Luigi grabbing his as well, "except that we just use our super powers and combat moves. And Luigi and I use our hammers." Luigi gives a thumbs up.

"Exactly! We've fought Fuzzy and his family in a wrestling match before when the Mayor tried to get his hat and title back from Fuzzy," Buttercup claimed.

"So it's settled then!" Blossom exclaimed. "The plan is to do what we did last time: Fighting Fuzzy using our powers, only this time... we can also use hammers."

After the heroes have discussed everything, the Lumpkins clan starts charging at them. Buttercup immediately goes for Furry, the skinny and tall one, and smashes him into the ropes but Furry bounces back and rams into Buttercup. Wuzzy assists him by flicking her face repeatedly.

Bubbles saves Buttercup from Furry and Wuzzy's grip and uses her sonic scream on the Lumpkins clan. Fluffy and Hairy bounce off the ropes and Mario and Luigi get their hammers ready. When the 2 furry creatures flying towards the two brothers, Mario swings his hammer and hits Fluffy while Luigi swings his and hits Hairy. Blossom takes care of Fuzzy by blowing ice breath on him. He's frozen solid for a mere two seconds before he breaks free of the ice barrier.

"Haw! Yer gonna need to try better than dat, Blossom!" Fuzzy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how you like... THIS!" The pink clad throws Fuzzy towards Mario and he hits Fuzzy with a spin attack, causing him to roll towards the Lumpkins clan and knock them all down. Strike! At this point all of the Lumpkins, except for Fuzzy, have given up.

Buttercup then pins Fuzzy down with a fiesty punch. "Who's the one that needs to do better now?" She says with a smirk.

The referee comes in. "One, two, three, you're out!" he says quickly.

"And with an incredible performance, the Mario Brothers and the Powerpuff Girls win!" says the announcer.

"We did it guys! We defeated Fuzzy and his clan!" Mario happily said. The heroes did a celebratory high-five. After that epic feeling, Buttercup walks over to Fuzzy.

"Alright, where's that dumb surprise you said you had?" Buttercup asked, gesturing for him to hand it over.

"Uh..." Fuzzy hesitates for a moment before slapping a blueprint into Buttercup's hands. "Alright, fine! Here! I got dis weird blueprint here!"

We all walk over to see the said blueprint. "What is this blueprint of?" Bubbles asked.

"It's something 'bout a weapon to shut down a force field or somethin'. I dunno. It was on mah property."

Buttercup gives the blueprint to Mario and they get a closer look at it. It looked like a detailed step by step version on a weapon to shut down a force field.

"Hmm... it doesn't look like any weapon to shut down a force field," Luigi says, "it's a weapon to shut down a force field of Mojo Jojo and Bowser's lair!"

"Holy crap, you're right," Mario says. "But I think that's only the first piece of the blue print. We gotta find about seven more of these things."

"So... what are we waiting for?" Buttercup declares. "Let's go find those blue prints!"

"Yeah!" Bubbles and Blossom exclaim. Mario puts the blue print in his pocket.

And so they get out of the wrestling arena and find a warp pipe that could lead them to an entirely different place. One by one, they get on the pipe and it takes them to a whole new world.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. One level down, seven more to go! Where will the second level be? What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter and I hope you all like it! Don't forget to read and review my lovely potatoes :3


	5. World 2- Hot Desert

After the victory over the Lumpkins clan, the Mario Brothers and Powerpuff Girls went to the warp pipe which takes them to the desert: an extremely hot desert compared to the Sahara Desert. As soon as they set foot, the sun starts shining down on them. _Reminds me so much of the angry sun I encountered ages ago, _Mario thought.

"What... _is _this place...?" Buttercup asked.

"This is a desert," the red plumber says, "a desert filled with fire bros and fire snakes."

"Ugh... god, this is worse than the time Bubbles and I tried to destroy a meteor when Blossom was constantly using her ice breath when she first discovered it."

Mario had to agree with the lime clad there. It was so hot, he could just...

"RUN!" Luigi exclaims, pointing at something.

"Wha?" The heroes all turn around to see the angry sun looming over them. It has a murderous look on its face and is about the same size as Luigi and Mario. The angry sun starts to get closer. And closer. And CLOSER. They start running for their lives and a moment later, the girls start pushing the brothers with their crazy super speed until they reach a pyramid. _Can the girls really fly and run __that __fast? Like Sonic? _Luigi questioned thoughtfully.

When they reach the inside of the pyramid, the heroes catch their breaths after running away from that angry sun.

"What... was... that...?" Bubbles asked, panting.

"That was... the angry sun," Luigi answered. "This sun will chase you everywhere in the desert you go. However, the sun doesn't appear very often so we shouldn't really worry."

"And there shouldn't be anything in this pyramid we should really be wary of," Mario add.

"Yeah that's great and all," Blossom begins, "but should we be worrying about... THOSE?" She points to a hoard of Pokeys. I look behind me and these Pokeys look like they're ready to kill us and tear us into shreds.

"RUN! AGAIN!" Luigi exclaims.

They all run for dear life once again, attacking the fire snakes and fire brothers along the way. Bubbles gets stuck in the quick sand but the four heroes get her out in time to get out of the pyramid. And then there is a question mark block when they get to the desert.

* * *

After they get out of the pyramid full of savage Pokeys, there is a question mark block awaiting to be smashed. The girls looked at it in curiosity.

"Is that a question mark block?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes it is," Luigi said. "There are a lot of mysterious things, like mushrooms, fire flowers, even ice flowers, et cetera..."

"But what's in _this _block?"

"I don't know, why don't one of you girls find out?"

"Yeah, you never know what could be in it. It could be a mushroom, a fire flower, maybe a mega mushroom," Mario mentions.

The girls look at each other for a moment, with the two sisters shrugging their shoulders and Buttercup mouthing, "Just smash it Bloss, what's the problem?"

The pink clad smashes it with her fist and out comes a gigantic orangeish mushroom with red spots. She picks it up and observes said mushroom.

"I'm guessing this is the mega mushroom?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah," Mario says.

"Huh, I wonder what it does," Buttercup said while Blossom eats the mushroom.

Moments later Blossom opens her eyes to see that she's larger than her sisters, the Mario Bros, and even the desert itself. She looks down to see the four of them shocked to the mega mushroom's side effects, especially Luigi with his jaw dropped to the ground.

"I'M LARGER?!" she exclaims in disbelief.

"...Oh, so that's what it does," Buttercup says nonchalantly and totally "not" surprised.

"Yep," Mario says. "This mushroom will make you larger for about... thirty seconds. So, try not to panic Blossom."

"Too late." Buttercup points to Blossom.

The pink clad starts running around in circles panicking for at least 10 seconds but accidentally knocks Luigi over into the quicksand. He starts screaming for help and she pulls him out with her gigantic hands. _Thank goodness he's okay, _Blossom thought.

"Man, thanks for saving me," Luigi says in relief, getting the quick sand off of his clothes. "I know this feels weird since it's your first time but you'll get used to it. Besides, you'll get to attack every enemy with that. And smash every block."

"Is that a good thing?" Blossom asked.

"_Yes!_" Mario, Luigi, Bubbles and Buttercup exclaim.

So during the next twenty seconds, Blossom attacks all the enemies in existence of this desert one by one and destroy some blocks while the four of them stay by her side. After a minute, she starts to shrink back to the same size as her two sisters.

"Aww, and it was just starting to get good!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Hey, it's no big deal," Blossom said, "maybe we'll run into more of these mega mushrooms."

After they finished their conversation, they run into a mysterious giant pyramid. They walk in the dark pyramid, not really knowing what weird things they will see.

* * *

A/N: And now here we have the beginning of Level 2. Pack some sunscreen and drink plenty of water because this is one hot desert the heroes will be exploring XD What awaits in the dark and mysterious pyramid? Mummies? Cursed objects? Random stuff? Who knows? Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to read and review :P


	6. The Curse of the Pyramid

"This looks so s-scary..." Bubbles whispers with a scared voice.

"I know, Bubbles," Mario says, "but it'll be okay. We'll just walk in the pyramid and hopefully there will be nothing in here."

"Yeah, it's not like there's gonna be a bunch of dead bodies or mummies or a giant moving pyramid like creature," Buttercup chimes in.

Blossom, Luigi, and Mario give her a glare.

"Whaaaaat? I'm just saying!" Buttercup says.

"Yeahhhh that's not really helping any matters, BC," Luigi replies. BC is what Buttercup is called occasionally.

The group steps inside the pyramid to find a bunch of mummified Thwomps and goombas, Spindels, and a Dry Mummy Mummy Guy. Bubbles and Buttercup start screaming at the sight of the enemies. And here I thought Buttercup was the tough one.

"Oh please, it's just a stupid mummy," Luigi dismissed arrogantly. "What's the harm it could-" He stops mid sentence and shrieks and holds onto his big brother when a mummified goomba steps towards him.

"Wow, what a great role model," Mario says sarcastically. _Am I the only one who's not scared? _Mario thought.

"It's not my fault! I'm scared of mummies!" Luigi said.

"Ha ha, don't worry about it. It won't hurt you... it's only a goomba." Mario pats Luigi's head tenderly just to reassure him that the said goomba won't kill them. It's not like it's gonna use its bandages to steal the blueprint of Mojo Jojo's weapon that he still had in his pocket... or was it?

The girls and the Mario Bros defeat the mummified enemies while trying to find their way out of the giant pyramid. A few of them they had to use their powers -Laser eyes, ice breath, fire powers- eventually they reach a maze, along with a P switch. Mario jumps on the switch and out comes the coins. Tons of blue colored coins.

"Woah... look at that, a maze!" Blossom exclaimed.

"And there's so many coins to guide us!" Buttercup added.

"Yeah!" Luigi agreed. "Let's go!"

The group start running towards the maze, figuring out which way they should go, which way is a dead end and which one is not. Halfway through the maze, the boos start chasing them and suddenly the pyramid starts rumbling.

"Hey... does anyone feel the ground shaking?" Mario asked.

"Yeah," Luigi says. "I can also feel as if the sand's falling down on us." A pebble starts to fall on Luigi's head.

As if on cue, the earthquake started up again. Mario felt tons of sand fall on the group and a sand pile drops down.

"OH NO!" Mario exclaimed.

"What?!" Luigi said.

"I think we'd better run. We're gonna be trapped any minute!"

"Wait, what about the maze?" Blossom asks.

"Forget the maze! Survival's more important!"

The group splits up to avoid drown, and as Mario and Luigi start to go in the rightful path with an exit, they heard a maniacal laughter followed by a creepy voice. The maze starts to have more obstacles and more sand begins to drop in.

"Mwe he he he he..." a deep demonic voice cackled. "It's no use. You're trapped here _forever._"

"What... what do you mean?!" Mario asked. "Who's there?!"

Rocks then start to topple over.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Luigi exclaims.

"Hohohoho... I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, the people who have crossed this pyramid never get out because of a certain moving pyramid object. And his name was _Eyerok,_" the voice goes on.

_Eyerok? That sounds so familiar..._ Mario thought. The name reminded him of the fight he had at the desert paintings in Princess Peach's castle.

"And those who dare cross past Eyerok... do not get the chance to get past him and they get squashed by Eyerok because he hates trespassers," the voice said. "AND THE SAME THING WILL HAPPEN TO YOU."

Mario and Luigi both had widened eyes as chills got sent to their spines.

"YOU MUST SUFFER YOUR FATE!" the eerie voice screams.

Then two pairs of Boo arms grab the brothers and knock them out with the rocks. Before Mario could protest, his consciousness starts to fade and the last thing he hears is Luigi screaming, desperate to be saved.

* * *

Meanwhile, after hours upon searching for her missing sisters, Blossom finds Bubbles and Buttercup clearly terrified at the sight of the falling sand and toppling rocks, afraid to die. And the two villains accompanied the two girls are two ghosts about to kidnap them. Before each of the ghosts could lay a hand on them, in came Blossom.

"Leave my sisters alone!" Blossom shouted. She attempts to punch the ghosts but they just dodge the attack.

"HA! You think you can beat US Boos?" the ghost scoffs.

_Those are called Boos? What an odd name, _Blossom thought.

"Well, guess what? You can't. We're invisible little girl."

"Really? Well, what if I do..." Blossom pulls out a scary mask with HIM's creepy smile and puts it on her face, "THIS?"

The ghosts shriek in fright.

"AAAAAAA! IT'S THE DEVIL! Let's get outta here, man!" Boo one exclaimed.

"YAH I AGREE! This thing's creepy! I am never scaring little girls again!" Boo two said.

Now feeling threatened, the boos fly away. After a sigh of relief from Blossom, her sisters are utterly delighted to see her and hug her tightly.

"Blossom! You're okay!" They both shout gleefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blossom said, happy to see them. "What the heck happened there?"

"Those two ghosts were telling a story how some people never get past Eyerok because he's impossible to defeat," Bubbles begins.

"And they said the same thing was gonna happen to us, too!" Buttercup finishes. "But luckily you came in just in time because they were about to kidnap us."

"Well, come on, let's find our way out of this-" Blossom was interrupted by Luigi's desperate screaming for help.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US! WE'VE BEEN- MPPHH!" Luigi's voice started but was quickly cut off.

The girls gasp in horror.

"Oh no! It sounds like Mario and Luigi are kidnapped!" Bubbles cried.

"No kidding. I could hear it from a mile away," Buttercup said.

"Wait a minute... it sounds like it's coming from over there!" Blossom exclaimed, pointing to the end of the maze. It shows a huge switch which may lead the girls to the boss. Maybe THEY have Mario and Luigi!

"Yeah! And there's a switch nearby too!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Let's press it!" Bubbles says.

The trio runs to the switch and presses the blue colored switch. Out comes Eyerok, each hand has one eye and he looks rather creepy. And there's Mario and Luigi, knocked out and tied up to the wall with the mummy tape right to Eyerok. "Who dares disturb my slumber?! Who broke the seal of the ancient ones?" The hand roars.

"Um... we heard you have Mario and Luigi... so GIVE THEM BACK!" Blossom exclaimed.

"HA HA! That's a laugh. Of _course _I'll give them back... after you battle me... HAND TO HAND! We don't like intruders!"

"Bring it on, two hands!" Buttercup shouts.

The battle begins with Buttercup standing on the tomb Eyerok slamming his fists to the ground. Buttercup dodges the attack and punches the left hand and eye. Bubbles and Blossom help by doing a double fist to the right hand. Eyerok gets angry and tries to push them off but the girls try to resist it by pushing back. However, Eyerok successfully pushes Bubbles away.

"It's no use!" Bubbles said, getting up. "Pushing the hand won't do anything!"

"Well what are we supposed to do?! Punch the hands?" Blossom asked.

"That's _exactly _what we're supposed to do!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Wha-?"

"I read this legend where if you punch Eyerok's eyes on each palm three times, then he'll be defeated. And then an ancient being comes out and that's the final phase."

"So... since you already punched the left and Bubbles and I punched the right, then that means... Two more punches to go on each hand!" Blossom concluded. Bubbles was the only one skeptical about this but believed the lime clad anyway.

"Yes! Let's get to punching!" Buttercup said.

"Ok! Bubbles, you and Buttercup take the left hand! I'll take the right!"

And so we start punching the eyes as hard as we could. Buttercup and Bubbles have already finished off the left hand and assist me with the right hand. We finish off with one last punch to the eye. Eyerok starts to fall apart and we stare at him for a brief second.

"Did we beat him...?" Bubbles asked.

"HA! Did you really think that you could beat ME?!" An ancient mummy being comes out of Eyerok. The mummy being had red eyes and looked like a ghost from the past. All bandaged up, part of his decaying face showed.

_Dang, Buttercup was right after all, _Bubbles thought.

"Who are you?!" Blossom asked.

"I am the mystical mummy being that has possessed Eyerok for quite some time now... I thought he would be of use to me but apparently he's too weak fpr me. But this isn't over yet! I shall turn him into a head and he and _I _will destroy you!" the ancient spirit claimed.

He then starts to form the two hands into a big statue head. This statue head starts spewing sand from his mouth and shoots laser eyes.

"Oh please, we can do that," Buttercup said, fighting back with laser eyes.

The statue head dodges the girls' eye beams and tries to bury them with the sand he spits out. They respond by blowing the sand back at the statue head's face. He's not able to see so this gives them a chance to come up with a counter attack. Bubbles uses her thunder clap to stun the statue head while Buttercup throws her fire ball at the head.

He responds by knocking both Bubbles and Buttercup out with his own laser eyes.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed. She gives him a death glare and finishes him off with an electricity volt with a combination of her eyebeams. The head explodes and Bubbles and Buttercup start to get up. "It's all taken care of, girls. I defeated the head with my electricity volt."

"It's about time!" Buttercup and Bubbles shout. The trio were about to give each other a high five until...

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You naive three little girls... my creation for Eyerok may have been destroyed, but..." -The ancient being starts to possess Mario's body- "I still have one last trick up my sleeve! You wouldn't hit a person you admire, would you?~" He cackles maniacally as he says this. "Come on, girls... let's get this over with, shall we?" The girls nervously stepped back as Mario's possessed body advanced slowly towards them.

"What... why would you-" Blossom started to say but was interrupted by Luigi's voice.

"You leave my brother alone!"

The three sisters turn around and gasp to see Luigi alert and determined to defeat the mummy.

"LUIGI?!" they exclaimed.

"How did you get out?" Bubbles questioned.

"Eh, it wasn't that hard. I just had to use my fire powers to burn the bandages out," Luigi explains.

"But you're okay!" She hugs Luigi tightly. He starts to hug her back and pats her head.

"Ha ha, yeah I'm fine. Now let's show that mummy what we can do huh?"

The girls nodded at the statement.

Bubbles and Luigi combine their electric attacks to stun the mummy while Buttercup and Blossom combine her laser eyes and Buttercup's blow ability to try and get him out of Mario's body. After a few minutes, the mummy finally decides to get out of Mario's body, with Mario feeling really weary. Bubbles then catches him as he starts to fall from exhaustion.

"Ughh... what happened...?" Mario asked. Bubbles explained the whole situation to Mario from start to finish: The bros getting kidnapped by the Boos, the girls defeating Eyerok from hands to statue head, and then Mario getting possessed by an ancient spirit. Mario seemed really surprised and started to whisper something in her ear. "Remind me never to get possessed again," he said.

Before Luigi and Blossom could do anything, the mummy king uses his glare to turn Buttercup into stone, just like Medusa. The pink clad had known something like this would happen so she packed some elixir before the heroes got to the desert. She proceeds to throw half of the potion towards Buttercup and she turns back to normal again.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Buttercup said.

"No problem Buttercup!" Blossom replied. "Now let's finish this thing off with a _wrap _you guys!"

"Yeah!" Luigi nods.

The three of them unwrap the mummy spirit with all their might while the mummy screams in agony.

"No... NO! I'll have my revenge one day! And you won't be able to stop me!" the mummy shouts.

"Yeah right! It's time for you to go back in TIME," Buttercup says, holding the coffin. Luigi and Blossom push the mummy down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And then they slam the coffin shut; it's all over... finally. The second blueprint appears in front of their eyes and Blossom grabs the blueprint and puts it in Mario's pocket. Two down, six more to go!

"You did it!" Mario says. "You guys defeated the mummy! Man, who knew that he'd possessed Eyerok?"

"Yeah... I'm so glad that's over with," Bubbles said.

The pyramid starts to rumble and looks about ready to fall apart.

"Let's get outta here! The pyramid's about to collapse!" Blossom shouts.

The group gets out of the pyramid as soon as they could and the pyramid starts to fall apart. They stare at it for a few seconds until...

"MARIO! Thank god you're okay! I almost thought you died!" Luigi starts crying and hugs Mario.

"There there, my bro. I'm here," Mario soothingly replies, hugging him back. "It's all over now."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah yeah, sorry to interrupt the sappy reunion, but isn't there somewhere we need to go? I'm about to die of heat stroke," Buttercup says.

"Oh yeah! That's right," Mario says. "As a matter a fact, I think a swim in the beach sounds about good."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Blossom

"Yeah, let's go," Luigi said.

They head towards the pipe that leads to the beach and go down the pipe. _Let's hope this one will be less hot than before, _Blossom thought.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end of the hot desert! Two levels down, six to go. Also, it would really help me if you reviewed my story so I know what to do for next time or for future stories. In the mean time, put on some goggles because we are goin to the beach, aka the third level! I hope you all liked it, and stay tuned for the next chapter ^^


	7. World 3- Townsville Harbor

The pipe from the desert leads the heroes back to Townsville... except that they were near a private harbor with a lake full of boats. This looks like a really nice place to cool off right after a hard day of exploring a pyramid.

"Huh, this must be Townsville's private Harbor," Luigi says.

"It's the same old Townsville," says Buttercup, "it just has a secret harbor. With boats and stores, and good old Malt's Shop... this harbor's got all the things you'd want."

"Yeah, the harbor is a great place to unwind," Blossom agrees. Then she points to a spot on the harbor. "This looks like a good place to sit!"

"It does look like a good spot. Let's set up right here," Mario suggests.

He places a towel down while Luigi gets the sandwiches from the brothers' picnic from earlier out of his pockets.

"I'll get the ice cream," Buttercup says as she flies down to the shop.

"I'll get the chips!" Bubbles exclaimed, flying with Buttercup.

"And I'll get the drinks!" Blossom said, catching up with her sisters. "Wait for me girls!"

"I got the hot dogs," Mario called out to the girls. "And Luigi's got sandwiches!"

"Only one of the best sandwiches around," Luigi tells his older brother with a smirk. Mario only rolls his eyes.

"Bro please. I can beat you in a sandwich making contest any day."

"Ha ha, I'd like to see you try some time!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls came back with the drinks, chips and ice cream. _It's about time! I was about to die from hunger, _Mario thought.

"I didn't know what ice cream you liked, so I just got you and Luigi chocolate," Buttercup says giving the ice cream to Mario and Luigi.

"How'd you know that's my favorite flavor?" Luigi asked in amazement. "I LOVE chocolate!"

"I like all flavors," Mario said, "buuuut I'd say chocolate's one of my top 3 favorite flavors."

"Yay! I'm a lucky guesser!" Buttercup cheers.

"This sandwich is really good! And so is this hot dog!" Bubbles says.

"Glad you like 'em!" Mario exclaimed. This sure is a fine picnic indeed.

Luigi suddenly gets a camera and starts taking pictures of Mario and the girls. Buttercup and Mario weren't ready but Blossom and Bubbles were. Then he points the camera towards himself and tells us, "Say cheese!"

The others do as they were told and the picture shows the two brothers' arms slung around each other, Mario giving out a peace sign, Buttercup sticking her tongue out, Bubbles doing a cute pose and Blossom's hand on his shoulder and her other giving out a thumbs up. This will definitely be a moment to remember.

After the heroes finished eating our food, they sat on the edge of the dock and put their feet in the water. _Ahh... that feels nice, _Blossom thought. It felt so much better than the time the Powerpuff Girls got so many sunburns under the sun they couldn't even do anything. That was the worst experience of their lives.

"Man, this reminds me of the time I went to Delfino Island," Mario mentioned.

"Really? You did?" Blossom said. Mario nodded. "What happened?"

"Ah well... Princess Peach and I were having a nice time until things got a bit out of hand."

"Did ya fight a monster?" Buttercup asked.

"I did: Two of them actually," Mario explains. "Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr. Bowser wanted Peach for his family vacation so he got Bowser Jr. to disguise himself as Shadow Mario and framed me for messing up the island. I mean I JUST got here at the time this took place!"

"Oh no! What happened during the framing incident?" Bubbles said.

"The piantas arrested me without any reason and put me in jail. They never gave me a chance to explain! But I got a chance to escape jail and nobody ever noticed."

"Ha ha, smooth move Mario," Buttercup claims. Mario chuckles and Blossom rolls her eyes.

"So anyway, the pinatas made me clean up the mess that Shadow Mario had made," Mario continues, "and they let me off scot free. This is also where I got F.L.U.D.D. When I got finished cleaning up the mess, I went over by a statue to talk to Peach, but Shadow Mario just kidnapped her on top of Corona Mountain. That's where I had to go save her from the Bowser family and what not."

"I saw that whole thing on the news!" Luigi said. "You did good bro."

"Aww thanks," Mario bashfully said.

"Wait wait wait. About FLUDD... can he spray love and joy?" Bubbles asked.

"Ugh Bubbles..." Buttercup said.

"He can talk and he can spray water," Mario answers.

"What does F.L.U.D.D stand for?" Blossom asked.

"Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device."

"Is it like a jet pack?" Buttercup asks.

"Yes! It can go at turbo speed like a rocket and it can glide through platforms."

"Well... you know what it _can't_ do?"

Everyone looks at Buttercup with a puzzled expression as she stands up.

"CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAALL!" She then jumps in the water and splashes the four of them. Her sisters shriek. Mario jumps back and Luigi screams.

"Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed. She looks at the pink clad with a stubborn expression. "...Take THIS!" She jumps in the water and splash Buttercup with the water.

"Hey no fair!" Buttercup says, splashing her sister back. They giggle as they splash each other in the water. Mario and Luigi chuckle as they watch the two girls and Bubbles looks curious.

Mario and Luigi give each other a mischievous glance.

"Hey Bubbles. You ready?" Mario says.

"Huh? Ready for what?" Bubbles asks. Mario and Luigi snicker a little.

"You'll see," Luigi says in a sing-song voice. Mario grabs Bubbles' left arm and Luigi grabs the other arm. Then they start to swing her three times.

"One... Two..." Bubbles starts to giggle, oblivious to what they're doing.

"THREE!" They throw her in the water and Bubbles shrieks in joy. And SPLASH! Bubbles is in with her sisters and starts laughing. Mario and Luigi start to laugh too.

"Aren't you guys gonna get in?~" Bubbles asks curiously.

"Nah, we're gonna sit this one out," Mario says.

"Besides, what if there's MONSTERS?" Luigi asks.

"Actually, there _are_ some monsters," Buttercup says, "but they're not so bad."

Luigi breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now we gotta get Mario and Luigi in there," Blossom said.

"But how?" Bubbles asks.

"Oh I got a good one," Buttercup says with a smirk. She gets out of the water and gets behind the two brothers.

"Hey Mario, Luigi, there's a nice monster there waiting to be beaten up!" Buttercup says in a sing song voice. Mario gets in a ready position and looks around.

"WHAT? WHERE?!" Luigi asks in fright while looking around.

Buttercup then shoves them in the water and gets back in. The girls laugh about what just happened and Mario just gives her a high five at what she's done. Then he notices some surfboards behind the dock.

"Let's do a little surfin'," Mario says.

"Heck yeah! Gotta warn ya though, I'm a pro at surfing," Buttercup claims.

* * *

The group gets the surfboards and starts surfing the waves out on the dock. Then a tidal wave emerges from the lake.

Each of them have their own style to tricks on surfing: Buttercup does a back flip and pulls out a shark from the water, Bubbles does a handstand and does a cute tip toe around the board, Mario pounds a question mark block out of nowhere and a green one up mushroom comes up out of nowhere, Blossom picks up her surf board and does flying tricks while trying to keep the wave going and Luigi accidentally slams into a monster who says, "Do you mind?" and tail whips Luigi back into the water.

The heroes keep it up with their tricks until Buttercup takes it overboard by having a monster in one hand and her surf board on the other. She does an air guitar when suddenly a tidal wave takes them out and their surf boards are gone.

"Wipe out!" Bubbles exclaims. The five heroes laugh hysterically until someone unexpected comes along to interrupt their fun.

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. At first sight the heroes get on the beach, someone unexpected always has to come and ruin their fun. Who could that be? Who knows? Is it someone from Mario's world or the Powerpuff Girls' world? Find out soon and stay tuned for the next chapter~


	8. Princess Morbucks and the Water Fortress

"Well well well, if it isn't the Powerpuff Girls!"

A snotty voice suddenly speaks up and the group turns around to see who it is. There's a girl with dark red hair with two curly puffs on each side and she seems to be wearing a crown and the same dress the girls have except yellow. She also has a jetpack on her back. It's none other than Princess Morbucks, the most spoiled child in all of Townsville.

"Oh no! It's Princess Morbucks!" Blossom exclaimed.

"That's right! And I'M here to- huh?" She points to Mario and Luigi. "Who the heck are those poor plumbers?"

Poor plumbers? Now Mario's heard everything.

"This is Mario and Luigi," Buttercup says. "Also known as the Mario Brothers."

"Hi," the Mario Bros say.

"See? They're nice," Bubbles explains. "They're also heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"So... you must be Princess Morbucks then...?" Luigi says.

"The one and only!" Princess exclaims confidently. "My _dream_ is to become one of the Powerpuffs but these STUPID girls won't LET me!"

_I can see why..._ Luigi thought. _Seriously, who does she even think she is? Queen of the world?_

"You're way better off being a villain Princess," Blossom says. "You're spoiled, mean, greedy... and you're a snot faced brat."

Suddenly, Mario found out a way to make the spoiled brat tick.

"Wait a minute... you know what's so ironic?" Mario said.

"What?" Luigi, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup asked.

"Since her name is Princess... isn't she supposed to be in distress and yell for help?"

Everyone else laughed at Luigi joke and Princess looks _really_ furious. The green plumber adds, "Yeah, you should've been kidnapped instead you brat!"

"How dare you mock me?! _I'M_ the princess!" Princess shouts.

"Yeah, the princess of villainy," Buttercup remarks.

"You're so spoiled even Mojo wants nothing to do with you!" Bubbles says.

"And furthermore... you were once a brat," Blossom begins, "and you'll always be a brat."

The group laughs even harder at the wannabe villain. _She's even worse than Bowser Jr.,_ Mario thought. He may be really bratty but HE wouldn't even stoop this far to being so greedy!

Suddenly Princess lands right in front of them.

"Oh yeah? Well... YOU girls are so puny!" Princess says to the girls. They all gasp. Then she points to the brothers. "And YOU! I don't even think you're heroes like the puffs! All you ever do is plumber works for a living, considering you have plumber outfits."

Luigi growls at the arrogant Princess.

"HEY!" Mario exclaimed. "Who gave you the right to insult us like that?!"

"Oh gee, I don't know... maybe my DADDY?" the spoiled brat rebutted.

"Wha-?"

"He ALSO gave me my very own fortress! _Watch!_"

She snaps her fingers and there's a rumbling sound. Slowly a fortress comes out. This fortress has a dark turquoise color with a golden tiara and a giant one dollar bill on top. The group gasps in shock and is completely speechless. _That girl is so rich. How does she get away with this at all? _Mario thought in wonder.

"So? What do you think?" Princess asked. "My daddy used his WHOLE allowance on this!"

The fortress is miles away from the dock and The heroes stare in shock and disbelief. The fortress is absolutely huge! Even Buttercup couldn't believe it.

"Ahh why didn't _we_ think of a fortress before?!" Buttercup exclaims. "It has water on it!"

"And there's pipes," Bubbles said.

"Correct! It's a water fortress," Princess explained. "This fortress has all the sea animals I want to destroy you guys! Like... sharks, octopi, and uhh... well you'll see! Ta ta!"

She flies off to get in her said water fortress like the coward she is.

"Well then... let's-a go!" Mario says. "If we want to get that Princess, we'll have to get to the water fortress _fast._"

Mario and Luigi get on the motor boats that they notice at the very second. Mario then tells Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to fly over to the fortress and he and Luigi will use the motor boats to get there. They start their engines at top speed and the girls start flying.

The heroes eventually made it to the fortress: However on the way Luigi got chased by a bunch of fish called cheep cheeps and he goes faster than the speed of light. He got here way before the others did.

The heroes look around and Bubbles was right. There are a bunch of pipes here... except that they're filled with water? This is really strange. Luigi tries to get in the pipe only to be pushed back up by the water.

"Gah! Who puts water in pipes?!" Luigi questioned.

"I mean, it _is_ a water fortress," Mario replied. "There are bound to be water in pipes at some point... which is very strange."

"Yeah but we can swim," Bubbles chimes in.

"This pipe will try to suck you in the water so keep your guard up." Mario points to a pipe in the middle which looks really dangerous.

"Got it," Buttercup and Blossom replied.

"Gotcha- OOH LOOK OCTOPUS!" Bubbles looks down at the pipe and there it turns out to be an octopus swimming in the water.

"Bubbles no!" Buttercup exclaimed. "He said to-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bubbles gets sucked into the pipe just like Mario had said.

"Well, there goes Bubbles. Off to who knows where."

"We gotta go save her!" Blossom said. "Oh what do we do?!"

"I got an idea. We should split up," Mario suggests. "Blossom, Buttercup, you head down that pipe over there and see if you can find Bubbles. Luigi and I will head down this pipe."

"Roger that!"

"You can count on us," Buttercup said.

The two sisters go down to the water pipe to look for their lost sister. _I really hope she's okay... _Blossom thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this will certainly be interesting. What's gonna happen now that they're under the water fortress? Find out in the next chapter! Don't be afraid to leave any reviews out for me!


	9. Water Fortress

**Alright, before I start this chapter off, I'd just like to say thank you to Yakkowarnerofficial's Fanfics for his review! I definitely agree with you there, it would be an awesome episode/movie. If the creators of the franchises ever did a crossover between the two, that would be amazing and I would die of happiness XD Okay I'm done. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Luigi and Mario head down to the other water pipe to look for Bubbles who supposedly fell in one of the pipes all because she saw an octopus. When the brothers go underwater, there are a lot of laser turrets ready to fire at them, and a bunch of Cheep Cheeps and bloopers going and gone. There are a few sharks nearby that stare at the plumbers with their deadly eyes but they only just glare as they swim past.

"Do you think Bubbles is okay?" Luigi asked.

"I hope so," Mario replied. "If she got kidnapped, I swear-"

All of the sudden, an octopus comes up and looks at the two brothers with its sinister grin. It chases after them for five full minutes until it catches up and wraps them around in its tentacles and they couldn't get out.

They struggle to get free until Luigi gets a fire flower and throws fire balls towards the octopus. The octopus lets them go and Luigi chases it off until it's gone.

"Man Luigi, you really turned that octopus into fried squid!" Mario exclaimed.

"Well you know what they say bro," Luigi says, "you gotta play with fire."

"Ha ha! Good one."

Suddenly his face lights up as if he just realized something. "Wait a minute... did that octopus look familiar to you?"

"Uhh, maybe? Why do you ask?" the red plumber questioned.

"Because he looks like that same octopus that took Bubbles down the pipe!"

Mario's face goes pale as Luigi says those very words. "We have GOT to find Bubbles fast before the octopus tries to choke her," he said.

Before they could get far, the PA system starts blaring out and screams "INTRUDER ALERT" over and over again. The Princess had saw them through her security cameras because all these bloopers and cheep cheeps come chasing the plumbers. Luigi starts throwing his fireballs at most of the bloopers but a few of them won't budge. Neither will the Cheep Cheeps.

Eventually they corner the Mario Bros and there's no way to get out. One of Cheep cheeps gets near Luigi, slaps him in the face and causes him to lose his power up.

"Ahh! My fire flower!" Luigi exclaimed. "What the heck do we do?! We have nothing to stop them!"

"I don't know! I think we're gonna-" And just as Mario was about to finish his sentence, laser eye beams start zooming in towards the army. After a few more moments of laser eyes the bloopers are gone. Mario and Luigi turn around to see Blossom and Buttercup floating right behind them with their smug smiles.

"Blossom? Buttercup?" Luigi said.

"That's right!" Buttercup exclaims. "We saw you guys about to get eaten by the stupid squids and fish so we just used our eye beams."

"Are you guys okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Mario replied. "Now let's go find Bubbles and-"

Suddenly they hear Bubbles screaming for help. The heroes have to hurry!

"That's Bubbles! She's in trouble!" Blossom said.

"Well come on, let's save her from that dumb octopus!" Buttercup declared.

The group swims and looks in every nook and cranny in the water for Bubbles and the octopus, all the while hoping the blue clad didn't get killed by said octopus.

* * *

After many minutes of searching for Blossom and Buttercup's sister, Mario, Luigi, and the girls finally find her... in the arms of an octopus.

"ALRIGHT OCTOPUS, PUT OUR SISTER... down...?" Buttercup trails off to see that the octopus was actually hugging Bubbles not out of malice, but out of love.

"Oh hi, guys!" Bubbles cheerfully greets the baffled group. "This is Olly the octopus, my new friend! He's a nice animal."

"Olly the... octopus?"

"Yeah! Don't worry, he's not hurting me, he's just giving me a hug!~"

The looked at each other with stupefied expressions. None of them can believe it! This supposedly deadly looking octopus called Olly was hugging Bubbles, and when they thought trouble was afoot, there WAS no trouble.

"We just came here to rescue you, and all we see is a HUG?" Mario exclaimed.

"What- what even is this?" Luigi questioned.

"I'm just as confused as you guys are," Buttercup said. "It's like we... came all this way for _nothing._"

"Bubbles, you had us worried!" Blossom exclaimed. "We thought you might've gotten killed by that octopus! It could've squished you or strangled you or-"

"What?! No way!" Bubbles claimed. "Olly's actually a nice octopus! He wasn't going to kill me or anything."

We exchanged understanding murmurs towards Bubbles.

"Alright, we believe you," Mario said, shrugging his shoulders.

The octopus lets her go from its embrace.

"Yeah, it told me it can help us stop Princess from trying to destroy us," Bubbles claimed.

"Oh my gosh, yeah!" Buttercup said excitedly. "He can squirt ink at her, choke her, or at least squeeze her to death! That would be so cool to see."

"I agree," Luigi says, "then we could say her plot... has been _inked._"

The others groaned at the bad pun Luigi just made. He just flashes a cheesy smile and goes "Ayyyyyy."

"Wow. That was the worst pun I've ever heard," Mario said.

"And I don't regret it," Luigi replied.

"Oy. Well let's just go find that Princess brat. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

They had looked everywhere Princess could be but she's nowhere to be found. _She must've stayed in her fortress, the coward, _Buttercup thought. Suddenly the group heard a loud rumbling noise coming towards the heroes. As they turn around, there comes Princess Morbucks in her motor submarine.

"Not so fast, you lame heroes!" Princess exclaimed.

"Oh look, it's Princess Morbucks with a submarine. I'm so _horrified,_" Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Gee I wonder what it's gonna do? Throw toys at us?" Blossom replied.

"No, that's Santa's thing," Bubbles says, "but I bet she'll throw more cheep cheeps at us. How terrifying!"

Mario and Luigi start laughing at our remarks.

"GAH! Enough childish talk! Let's just see how many heroes I can squish today!" Princess claimed.

Blossom rolls her eyes. She's not gonna squish that many heroes. The pink clad knew the petty princess well enough to know that she won't even bother wasting her time getting what she wants.

The battle begins with Princess charging her submarine at full power. Mario notices this and says, "Get out of the way!"

The others do as he says and swim out of the way. It's a good thing too because Princess' submarine speeds up but rams into a wall in the progress. It almost crushes her; however she gets out in time. But Olly the octopus just smacks her around.

"Oh no, my submarine!" Princess shouted. "You're gonna pay for that! And tell your dumb octopus to stop smacking me!"

"Hey, you're the one that broke the submarine, so technically YOU'RE paying for it," Buttercup claimed.

"GAAAAHHHHH! Well I got some weapons in my secret stash! LOSERS!"

Then she goes up the warp pipe to escape.

"She's escaping!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Quick, let's follow her in there!" Blossom said as we go up the pipe and out of the water. "Oh, but I have an idea."

"What is it?"

The pink clad gestured her sisters to come closer and whispers her plan to them. Little did Princess know she was gonna be up for quite a challenge...

On the other side, Mario and Luigi have no idea what's going on.

"Oh Mario, we have an idea but this is a girls' meeting," Blossom explain. "Do you mind if you guys stay here?"

"Yeah, no problem," Mario said. The red headed leader nodded a thanks for his understanding.

The girls then fly to the water fortress and as Bubbles giggles, Blossom pulls out three mega mushrooms and hands the other two to her and Buttercup.

"Alright girls, you remember this mega mushroom?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, you used it to beat the pokeys and to rescue Luigi," Bubbles answered.

"Yep! But now, you girls are going to be giants this time! And so will I. Also we'll get to humiliate Princess with our size."

"Alright!" Buttercup cheered. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Is it going to be _anything_ like the time Mojo turned us into giants?" Bubbles asked.

"No, we're not going to destroy anything, just the water fortress," Blossom explained.

"Oh thank goodness."

"Alright let's do this!"

The Powerpuff Girls ate the mega mushrooms and then in the matter of time they turn into the Mega Powerpuff Girls.

"Woah this is so cool!" Buttercup exclaimed. "I can defeat bad guys with this!"

"This is gonna be so fun! And we're huge!" Bubbles squealed.

"Those are the effects of the mega mushroom," Blossom said. "Now let's show her who the grownup is around here."

The girls tear off the roof of Princess' water fortress and there she is, burrowing under throne to find some weapons. They called her name multiple times, and she turns around and look at them.

"Yeah yeah, whatever just give me a..." Princess then turns around and turns from annoyed to extremely shocked in just a few seconds. "WHAT?! Oh... my... gosh... How- how did-"

"We have a few tricks up our sleeves," Buttercup claimed. "Now say goodbye to your dumb water fortress!" She then stomps on the fortress which then turns into dust soon after.

"NO! My water fortress! All _gone!_" Princess screams.

"Hey, let's play a game I'd like to call... Stomp The Princess," Blossom announced.

"Stomp.. the Princess?"

"It goes like THIS!" She stomps on Princess and she screams in fear. _Good, that's what I like to see in Princess, _Blossom thought. She stomps on her some more and when she gets done stomping on her the princess was in total pain.

"Okay okay, I give! Just PLEASE stop this nonsense!" Princess yelled.

"Not until you have what we want!~" Bubbles says in a sing song voice.

"...What do you want...?"

"The blueprint!"

"HAH! Not a chance-"

"If you get past Bubbles and Buttercup," Blossom explains, "then you get a nice reward. After you get that reward, you'll give us what we want." Blossom hides the poison mushroom behind her back. She's played Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels enough to know what this does.

Princess sighs in annoyance. "Alright fine! Bubbles... do what you want to me."

"Really? I can do whatever I want to you?" Bubbles asked. "Yay!~ Then let's do the skippy game!" Bubbles then proceeds to chase Princess by skipping and singing "La la la la la laaaaa!"

"No no no, get away from-" Bubbles stomps on Princess. "...me." She then picks up the injured Princess and does a little juggling routine with two broken fortress pieces and starts singing a little song.

"Princess Morbucks~ You're not so clever, aaah~ All your words are alphabet soup, a picture tells it better~ Because in your mind, ignorance is bliss!~"

She stops the routine and Princess starts to feel dizzy. As she tries to get out of this situation, she instead bumps into Buttercup, who looks at her with an evil grin.

"Hello, Princess," Buttercup said. "How about we play _my_ version of Stomp the Princess?"

"Oh boy, I can't WAIT," Princess says sarcastically.

"Welp, ignorance is bliss." Buttercup proceeds to stomp Princess with her own two feet multiple times, then she punches her repeatedly. Then she pounds the ground to intimidate her.

Just as Princess thought she was finished, she looked up in terror as Buttercup did a ground pound on Princess.

"NO MORE! NO MOREEEEE!" Princess shouts while whimpering.

"Huh, looks like you sort of learned your lesson," Buttercup said. "Blossom, she's ready for the reward!"

"Alright Princess! Here you go!" Blossom throws the poison mushroom to Princess and as a result, she turned tiny.

However, due to time limit, the girls also shrink to their normal size. Then Buttercup grabs her.

"Hey! What gives?! You girls are so stupid!" Princess said with tears streaming down her face. "And you girls are... are..."

"What are we? SAY IT!" Buttercup said.

"...stronger than me. There I said it! HAPPY?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Buttercup smugly smiles. "Now off to toy jail with you!"

"Oh and before we forget... where's our blueprint?~" Blossom mentioned.

Princess grumbles as she grabs the blueprint and smacks it into her hands. She grumbles some more as she gets in the tiny police car and then she shouts, "I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" as the police car drives away. The girls giggle as she goes to jail.

After the humiliation round, they head back over to Mario and Luigi who look completely shocked with their mouths agape. Did the girls surprise them _that_ much?

"Uhh Earth to Mario and Luigi? You guys okay?" Buttercup asked, waving her hand in front of their faces.

"Mario? Luigi?" Bubbles said.

They stay silent for a few moments until the only words they could find are: "...WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

The triplets giggled.

"Well, we turned giant," Bubbles began.

"Then we humiliated Princess with our punching and kicking," Buttercup said.

"And we taught her never to mess with us," Blossom finished.

"Wow," Luigi said.

"I'm so proud right now," Mario said.

"Me too. Let's just hope we don't run into any more bloopers!"

"Luigi, they're more of a nuisance. They're not THAT bad."

"Either way-"

"Let's get to the next world!" Bubbles said, interrupting the conversation. "Also we got the blueprint."

"Oh that's great!" Mario said. The girls handed him the blueprint and he put it in his pocket. "Now let's get going."

They go down to the warp pipe that leads them to the next level, awaiting to see what comes next.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I added a reference I thought would be really funny in the humiliation round Princess Morbucks suffers through. That one is a reference to Ignorance is Bliss by Jellyfish. It's a really great song, I suggest you listen to it: watch?v=vlC6i6DPdnU

And in the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one :3


	10. World 4- The Jungle

The world that the warp pipe takes the group of heroes to next is a very familiar one: It's a jungle filled with a lot of trees and you could hear the vultures squawking away like they don't care. It's like a Donkey Kong Country level, except somewhat peaceful.

The heroes take a look around the jungle. It has a lot of trees and so many crows squawk away as well.

"Woahhh look at this jungle!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, it's exotic," Blossom agreed.

"Ehhhh, it's got piranha plants though," Luigi says as he tries to avoid stepping on the piranha plants.

"Ah it's no big deal. It's a perfect jungle for all the monkeys and birds and-" Bubbles stops mid sentence as her expression goes from excited to plain confused. "What's a piranha plant?"

"It's a plant that has sharp teeth and it'll try to eat you," Mario explained. "And it's really dangerous."

Bubbles looks scared at the mention of a piranha plant trying to eat people. At that point, Luigi didn't blame her.

"Speaking of plants," the green plumber says, "there's a thorn right here." He taps on the thorn twice and out comes a giant piranha plant from the grass.

"_Woah!_ That's a big piranha plant!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Yeah, you haven't even seen most of the plants," Mario claimed. "Some of them can even shoot fireballs and- huh?"

The red plumber looked around and Buttercup's nowhere to be seen. "Uh, where's Buttercup?"

Blossom, Bubbles and Luigi all shrugged. They looked for Buttercup, hoping that she didn't get eaten by that gigantic plant. After a minute or two, Mario finally finds Buttercup and the tomboy is right behind Bubbles with fake vampire teeth.

Here it comes in three, two, one...

"NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Buttercup screams and pounces on Bubbles with the fake teeth. Bubbles yelps and hides behind Luigi, not wanting to be bitten.

Buttercup laughs at the success of her little prank. _Oh mama mia... this is gonna be a long day, _Mario thought.

"Buttercup!" Blossom exclaimed with annoyance.

"Whaaaaaaat? I was just joking!" Buttercup claimed.

"That wasn't really right to scare your sister like that," the red plumber explained. "I mean, look at her, she's scared enough already."

Bubbles is still hiding behind Luigi practically shaking.

"Yeah that wasn't funny. Now put the fake teeth down," Blossom tells Buttercup.

"Ugh fine." Buttercup takes the fake vampire teeth out of her mouth and puts them away.

"Good. Now step aside, I know how to get rid of this piranha plant."

Everyone steps back and Blossom freezes the entire plant with her ice breath. Then she uses her laser eyes to cut the plant in half and yells "TIMBER!" The frozen top half goes towards the heroes but they dodge it just as it falls down. And then it shatters to little pieces of ice.

"Nice work Blossom," Mario said. "Now let's get going."

After the little piranha plant fiasco, Buttercup collects one of the piranha plant teeth and they go halfway throughout the jungle.

* * *

About halfway through the jungle, they encounter yet another thorn and Luigi steps on it, screaming in pain. However, the thorn manages to get stuck in his shoe as he starts wincing in pain every time he takes a step.

"You okay, bro?" Mario asked.

"No... there's a thorn stuck in my shoe," Luigi explained. He lifts up his foot for Mario to see. The girls gasp in shock but Mario doesn't. He just takes it out of Luigi's shoe like it's lighter than air.

"No worries, I'm a doctor as well!" Mario says as he gives the girls a wink.

"Get me a hospital," Luigi said.

"Is there even a hospital in this jungle?" Buttercup questioned.

"Does a monkey eat bananas?" Bubbles said. Buttercup rolls her eyes.

All of a sudden, Mario had an idea. "Bubbles, you just gave me an idea! Donkey Kong's shack is up ahead. Let's go there and see if he or his family can help us!"

* * *

They eventually make it to Donkey Kong's shack-which is filled with banana peels and they accidentally slip on a few of them-and as Mario knocks on the door, an elderly monkey and the other monkey with a red tie answer it.

"Well would you look at that! It's the Mario Brothers, Donkey Kong!" the elderly monkey exclaimed. "Mario and... Luigi?"

"FINALLY! Someone gets my name right!" Luigi cheers. Mario chuckles.

"Hi Cranky," Mario said.

"So you must be the one Donkey Kong's always trying to get huh?" Cranky asked. "Man that reminds me of the one time a person named Jumpman practically destroyed me after capturing Pauline and everything..."

Mario nervously laughs. It triggers memories from the time he had to save a girl named Pauline from Cranky. "Oh really...? That's interesting."

"OH! And who are these little whipper snappers?" Cranky points his cane at the girls.

"These three are the Powerpuff Girls," Mario explained. "The bow haired girl is Blossom, the pigtailed girl is Bubbles, and the one in green is Buttercup. Girls, this is Cranky Kong and Donkey Kong."

"Hi!" the girls say.

"Hi, super hero girls. Okay cut the small talk! What seems to be the problem?" Cranky said.

Luigi takes his shoe off and lifts his foot up; it seems to be bleeding a little bit from the thorn. "I stepped on a thorn," Luigi said.

"Oh. Well, that shouldn't be a problem sonny!" Cranky exclaimed. "We can just patch it right up and you can meet the other Kongs after this."

"Okay, that sounds good."

The group goes in the shack to get Luigi's foot bandaged up and they should be good to go... right after they meet the Kongs. Bubbles would be so happy to see them since she _loves_ animals.

* * *

**A/N: **Welp there you go. First thing they do is go into the jungle, and already there's a lot of threats. Along the way they encounter piranha plants and poor Luigi accidentally steps on a thorn ;-; This just results them into going to Cranky's shack. What will happen now? Are the other Kongs going to take lightly to the new girls they see or not? Find out in the next chapter! Also please, don't hesitate to read and review. I'm still starting out in the fanfiction world and I need to know what I need to improve on as a writer.


	11. The Kong Family

"There we go! That should do it," Cranky said, finishing the last layer of bandages.

"Thanks Cranky. My foot is definitely way bette now," Luigi said, putting his shoe back on.

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Just don't step on any more thorns, ya hear me? Kids these days don't know what they're getting into. Especially during the 8-bit days! Those were the good times."

Bubbles and Buttercup give Cranky a confused look. Blossom looks at Mario and whispers, "What does he mean by _8-bit days?_"

How the heck does he answer this? "Um... He just means like back in the mid 80's, back when I saved Pauline, my old friend from crazy gorillas," Mario whispered back. Blossom nodded in understanding.

"Well nonetheless," Cranky continued, "Donkey Kong and I'd like you all to meet the Kong family. Mario, Luigi, wanna help me and Donkey Kong introduce them?"

The brothers both nodded. They walked over to the other members of the Kong family and introduce each monkey.

"This is Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's best bud and nephew," Mario said. "He helps him out a lot during his adventures."

"And this is Dixie Kong," Luigi mentioned. "She's helped Diddy Kong save Donkey Kong when he was kidnapped by King K Rool."

"Who's King K Rool?" Bubbles asked.

"He's the arch nemesis of Donkey Kong and the ruler of the Kremlings. King K Rool tried many times to steal his bananas for whatever reason."

"And we still don't know why," Cranky mentioned. "Seems like he'll never give up, will he?"

"That is very true," Mario replied. "Anyway... this is Funky Kong and Tiny Kong." The tall, buff monkey with sunglasses came bursting through the window with his surfboard, assuming his name was Funky, and the girl with two pigtails named Tiny came flying in as well.

"Wassup y'all! Need any transportation or weapons? You can come to me, I got all the stuff," Funky exclaimed.

Cranky and Donkey Kong looked at him for a moment before Cranky said something. "Yeah, he may be a reckless grandson of mine with his new fangled technology, besides Donkey Kong, but he's good help. Oh, and Tiny is Dixie's younger sister. She's helped Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong defeat King K Rool in a wrestling match!"

Bubbles' face lights up due to each and every monkey she sees. Then she starts to squeal and all of the monkeys are delighted to see her this happy and start throwing her up in the air.

The others watch as she giggles as the monkeys throw her up in the air. Blossom starts to smile and Buttercup just rolls her eyes. Cranky watches as well.

"I know your pipsqueak sister is an animal lover but... isn't she gonna get sick?" Cranky asked.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Besides, Bubbles looks like she's having a lot of fun," Blossom replied.

"A little _too_ much fun," Buttercup claimed. "It makes me want to-"

"Let's go out and let Bubbles have her fun," Mario said. Luigi and the girls nodded. "Cranky, DK, keep an eye on her will you?"

"Ahh, sure whatever! She'll be fine in our own hands... and the monkeys," Cranky replied with a hint of happiness. Donkey Kong hoots in agreement.

With Cranky Kong's reassurance, Blossom, Buttercup, Luigi and Mario get out of the wooden shack and climb down the ladder. They start looking around the jungle until they heard a stampede of Kremlings arriving.

* * *

The heroes kept looking around when suddenly they heard a stampede arriving to the shack. The girls assumed that judging by their crocodile-like looks, these must be the kremlings.

"Oh no, the kremlings are coming!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Are they enemies to the Kongs?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes! They've been trying to get the Kongs since Day one. Especially towards Donkey Kong."

"We gotta warn Bubbles," Blossom said.

"Right behind you Bloss," Mario agreed.

They climbed up the ladder back to Donkey Kong's shack to warn Bubbles. As they get up and barge the door they see the innocent girl still having fun with the monkeys, with Donkey Kong twirling her around like a ballerina.

"Bubbles, we gotta go!" Blossom exclaimed.

"What's going on? We're in the middle of monkey business here," Bubbles said.

"There are a bunch of kremlings that are out to get us," Luigi mentioned. Cranky's face turns into frustration.

"The kremlings are at it _again?!_" Cranky asked. Mario and Luigi nod.

"Who are the kremlings?" Bubbles asked.

"Lemme tell ya somethin', little girl. The Kremlings are no good crocodiles sent out by King K Rool to try and defeat Donkey Kong. Why, they've been at it for as LONG as I can remember. And also... they don't really play fair."

"Those dumb meanie crocodiles!"

"Yeah and they're gonna destroy the shack if we don't stop them sooner or later," Buttercup explained.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go get them!" Mario exclaimed.

Donkey Kong decides to come along with the heroes as well. As they go down to the grassy ground, Cranky yells, "GET THOSE DARN KREMLINGS AND MAKE ME PROUD!"

* * *

The Kremling army marches towards us and we get everything ready: Mario's fireballs, Luigi's thunder powers, my ice breath, Bubbles' thunderclap, and Buttercup's laser eyes.

"Okay, ready everyone?" Mario asked.

"Ready!" everyone said.

"Ready, and... CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

The Kremling leader and his army start charging towards the heroes and it starts off easy. They begin firing their powers at the kremlings: As a result they get knocked down. However the kremlings keep coming but Bubbles forms as a ball, Buttercup picks her up, and she throws her down towards the other kremlings which result in a strike if you were in bowling.

"Strike!" Buttercup cheered.

Mario throws some fireballs at the kremlings until they've turned into complete charcoal. A couple of them start running around as they have their tails on fire. Luigi uses his thunder powers to electrocute the kremlings and they've turned into black crocodiles.

"You're gonna pay for this!" a kremling exclaimed. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" His shrill war cry has been cut off thanks to Blossom's ice breath. She then taps the now frozen kremling and he slides off to the ground.

"The pink bug-eyed girl froze our soldier!" The Kremling leader shouts. "GET 'EM BOYS!"

The kremlings shout in a determined manner and Buttercup cracks her knuckles for a beatdown. As they come running towards us, she knocks each of them out and Bubbles assists her with her super sonic scream, blowing all the other kremlings away. Bubbles sticks her tongue out at them.

Donkey Kong has a giant barrel ready to throw at the kremlings. He looks for the perfect spot to aim and he throws the said barrel at that spot. The kremlings try to run for their life but failed because they got squashed by the barrel.

"Not so fast!" the Kremling leader exclaimed while jumping on the barrel. "You're still no match for-" His phrase is cut off by the barrel squishing the leader as well.

"Good job Donkey Kong!" Bubbles says happily.

Donkey Kong expresses his gratitude by hooting and Bubbles giggles. Soon they start to hug each other. It's really heartwarming.

"Aww that's really cute," Mario said.

"Uhh guys?" Luigi said. "The banana hoard's missing." He points to the now missing banana hoard behind the shack. Donkey Kong hoots in anger and pounds his chest.

"Not the banana hoard!" Bubbles exclaimed. "That's the monkeys' treasure!"

"Those damn kremlings..." Mario growled.

"They took the bananas while we weren't even looking?!" Buttercup asked.

Blossom nodded. "I'm afraid they might have."

"Argh, these dumb crocs are gonna get it now!"

Donkey Kong hoots as if he's trying to tell them something. Bubbles hoots understandably. Her sisters couldn't understand a word he's saying but Mario translates it for them since he's known him longer.

"Donkey Kong says he's going to go up the shack to explain what's going on to everyone else," Mario said. Donkey Kong nods and goes up to the shack. Everything's silent for a moment until Bubbles pipes up.

"Can we have Donkey Kong come with us?" she asks.

Mario looks hesitant while he and Luigi look at each other. "Uhhh-"

"I think that'd be helpful, but _please_ don't bring him home," Blossom said. "You know what happened the last time you brought an animal to our house."

"But-" Bubbles was interrupted by Buttercup.

"You brought a _whale_ home and he caused a lot of problems!" Buttercup explained. "He couldn't even fit anywhere."

Mario and Luigi just stared at us dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute... you brought a WHALE home?!" Mario asked. Bubbles slowly nods.

"Did it dry up?" Luigi asked.

"It did, so we had to put him in the bathtub, but THAT didn't work," Bubbles explained, "and we put him in every single place we could think of but he couldn't fit. Then we put him in the lab and filled it up with water."

"It was a close call until the professor came home," Blossom said. Her face starts to falter as she thinks of the professor. Mario notices but he doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, the whole house flooded when he opened the door and he lectured her about the animals and that she should let the whale go," Buttercup said.

"I see," Mario said.

Bubbles' eyes water up a little but she wipes them off. "The whale seemed really lonely though..."

"Aww there there, Bubbles," Luigi said, squeezing Bubbles' shoulder lightly. "The whale belonged in the ocean right? So you did the right thing."

"Thank you, Luigi."

And the two hugged for at least a minute until Cranky called after the group. "HEY KIDS! COME UP TO THE SHACK!"

They go up to the shack, not knowing what information he may bring about the banana hoard.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh boy, this isn't gonna be good. First Luigi's injury, now the kremlings were here to steal the banana hoard, Donkey Kong and his family's treasure! What might happen next? How will Bubbles react? Find out in the next chapter... oh yeah, and don't forget to read and review ^^


	12. Bubbles Kong!

As the heroes got in the shack, Cranky has a stern look and talks about how the banana hoard's been their sacred hoard for a long time and that the kremlings have tried to steal it but to no avail. Until now that is.

"And that's why I'm counting on YOU heroes to defeat King K Rool and to bring the banana hoard back. Bring Donkey Kong with you too," he said. "He'll be able to help you along the way."

Bubbles stayed silent for a moment until she asks, "Um... would you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure."

She flies out of the shack, leaving the others confused. Two minutes later Diddy Kong comes in with a terrified look.

"Guys! You gotta come see this!" Diddy Kong exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" everyone asked.

"That blue girl's gone bananas! LITERALLY!"

"You mean _Bubbles?!_ What in the world are you talking about, Diddy?" Blossom asked.

"Just come outside!"

They all do like so, and climb down the ladder to see...

"Oh hey, there's a stuffed octopus cut in half!" Luigi exclaimed, pointing at the cut-in-half stuffed purple octopus with a hat.

"Oh come on! She brought _Octi_ with her?!" Buttercup said. _Huh, so that's what the octopus' name is, _Mario thought.

"Yeah, a klaptrap tore that apart," says Diddy Kong.

"Umm, shouldn't we be more concerned about... _that?_" Blossom points to a pile of clothes... and two blue hair ties. _Okay, now she's gone crazy, _Buttercup thought.

"Well... if she's taken everything off, then where is-" Mario gets interrupted by a screech from above. The others look up and Bubbles is on the roof of the shack. She's wearing a blue jungle outfit and she's gone completely berserk.

Blossom gasps and Buttercup is appalled at the sight. Then Bubbles starts pounding the roof and howls like a real monkey.

"Quick! Into the shack!" Diddy Kong exclaimed.

They went into the shack but Bubbles comes in and out, back and forth, breaking windows on each side of the shack. Then she throws a bunch of coconuts but Buttercup gets hit by one and is dazed.

"Duhhhhh, Grandmaster Kong, we got another monkey to take care of," Buttercup says in a dizzy voice.

Suddenly the barrel Bubbles threw comes crashing at the shack in an aggressive manner, and the heroes dodge it as it crashes the other side of the shack. Bubbles must have thrown it.

"Okay, now she's gone COMPLETELY NUTS!" Blossom exclaimed.

Suddenly Bubbles shakes the shack violently as though there was an earthquake and everyone starts screaming in fear. Then Cranky comes in the room.

"What the heck is going on here?! Is there an earthquake or something?" Cranky asks.

"No, it's Bubbles!" Blossom said.

"Ehhh? The blue pigtailed girl? What's wrong with her?"

Mario explained the entire situation to Cranky, hoping that he'd be able to help them in any way. He listened intently to every word. Then Buttercup chimed in with, "And all this is happening because of stupid Octi..."

"SHHHHHHH!" Blossom whispered angrily as she covered Buttercup's mouth. "Do you want her to hear you?!"

Buttercup pointed at Bubbles, standing at the edge of the window, as if trying to say that she heard everything. Suddenly she pounces on Buttercup and the two get into a scuffle as Blossom tries to get Bubbles off.

She succeeds but then Bubbles starts to pound the ground in complete fury and growls in anger.

"She's gone INSANE!" Buttercup shouts.

"What do we do grandpa Cranky?!" Diddy Kong asked.

"My boy, I think Bubbles has turned into... Bubbles Kong," Cranky said.

"_Bubbles Kong?!_" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes. We must go to my lab... which is conveniently right near the shack! Let's go!"

* * *

Cranky was right: His lab was near the shack but the banana trees were between the two places. However on the way everyone accidentally slips on the banana peels that "Bubbles Kong" had supposedly eaten and thrown banana peels everywhere.

Eventually they get to Cranky's lab and the elder monkey is seen mixing up some sort of light blue potion that will hopefully turn her back to normal. After a few minutes, he pours it into a small potion bottle.

"When you catch Bubbles Kong, make her drink this and she'll be back to normal again," Cranky explained, putting the potion in Mario's hands.

"Wait... what about the banana hoard?" Buttercup asked.

"Your sister's probably eaten the dang hoard already! And since the kremlings stole it, I assume she'd beaten them up and kept the bananas to herself. Just... focus on getting her back to normal."

The heroes hear a loud _crash_ and Bubbles' screeching. They'd assumed Bubbles heard everything yet again

"But that makes NO SENSE!" Buttercup yells. "If the kremlings stole it and Bubbles beat 'em up, then why would she-"

"Look at her," Cranky says, pointing at Bubbles. She is seen beating up the kremlings and roaring in a malicious manner; most of them are already knocked out thanks to her knockdown.

Everyone looks in shock at her strength. Blossom and Buttercup had seen their sister in her hardcore mode, but not like THIS.

"Mama MIA!" Luigi exclaimed. "How does she even _do_ that?!"

"Because she's Bubbles Kong, her strength's become stronger. Like a monkey's strength, " Mario says in a witty manner.

"Who even has time for that nonsense?! GO! Get that monkey!" Cranky pushes the heroes out of his lab and Bubbles looks at them with a murderous look on her face.

Bubbles starts slowly crawling in all fours towards the group. It's like she wants to kill them or something: And that's NOT the Bubbles they know and love!

"Uhh, n-nice monkey girl..." Luigi stutters.

They're about to duck for cover when Bubbles pounces on the group... but instead she just bites Mario in the butt. Mario screams in agony, runs around in circles with Bubbles still hanging onto him and keeps repeating "GET HER OFF OF ME!"

"BUBBLES, LET HIM GO!" Blossom shouts. Buttercup helps the pink clad pull her out successfully, but... his bottom overalls got ripped off and they see his boxers, which are red with white dots. Like a normal mushroom you see in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Umm... Mario," Buttercup said, stifling her laughter. "Your underwear's showing!"

"What do you mean my underwear's- GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mario looks down to see that part of his overalls have been ripped apart. Buttercup and Luigi start laughing and Mario blushes out of pure embarrassment. Blossom felt sorry for him... she actually knew what it was like to be embarrassed (*cough* the hair incident *cough*)

"I-I'm not going out like THIS!" Mario exclaimed, flustered. "First Bubbles' doll, then my pants... what's next? My HAT?"

"Uhh, I think Buttercup beat you to it." As he snickers, Luigi points to Buttercup, who now has Mario's hat and starts imitating him. "It's-a ME, SUPER MARIO! WA HOO!"

Mario gives her an annoyed look and gestures her to give the hat back. "Uh, my hat please?"

"Fiiiiiiiiine," Buttercup reluctantly groaned, giving Mario his hat back.

"Here's a new pair, Mario," Blossom said, holding out a new pair of overalls.

"Oh my god, _thank you_," Mario happily replied. He then takes the pair and a few minutes later he comes back out with fresh overalls.

"Alright, let's get that monkey," he said.

Suddenly Bubbles pounces on Blossom and pins her down to the ground. The pink clad tried to fight back but then Bubbles proceeds to growl at her and bites her bow. _For the love of god why on my bow?_ Blossom thought.

Buttercup quickly gets Bubbles off of her sister but she chases her and Luigi around.

However a smell catches her eye: It was a banana hanging from the tree. She grabs it and then eats the banana. Then she throws the peel to the ground; as Luigi steps on the banana peel he slips and Buttercup does the same but she skids and crashes onto the wall of Cranky's lab.

Cranky comes out of the lab to deactivate it when he sees the whole scene: Bananas everywhere, Luigi seeing stars in dizziness, Buttercup crashed onto the wall, and Blossom's bow almost torn apart thanks to Bubbles' biting.

"What in Grandmaster Kong's name happened?!" Cranky asked.

"Don't ask," Mario said. "Let's just say... Bubbles has gone bananas. Literally."

"I should've known... well, it seems that she's left a path for you to follow though. Why don't you follow and maybe it'll lead you to her?" Cranky points to a trail of bananas Bubbles had left, leading to a pirate ship.

"Well let's follow it! We gotta catch her before she causes any more trouble," Buttercup said, wearing architect clothing. Everyone nodded and didn't question where she got the clothing.

"Bring her back here after you get Bubbles back to normal! I have banana smoothies."

"Will do!" Blossom said.

The group follows the banana path that Bubbles had supposedly left for them: And Buttercup starts looking for piranha teeth. Where has that monkey gone to?

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN. Welcome to Hardcore Bubbles Version 2.0 XD Here we see Bubbles's murderous monkey rampage because a random enemy had torn her precious Octi apart. All I can say is if you dare mess with Octi, you mess with Bubbles Kong, the murderous monkey. What will happen now and where DID Bubbles go? Find out in the next chapter! And don't let Bubbles eat your banana XD


	13. Looking for Bubbles and Piranha Hydra

"Wait, remind me why you're dressed like an architect again?" Blossom asked.

"So I can look for TEE-" Buttercup stops mid-sentence to correct herself. "Uhh I mean... so I can look for piranha plants!"

Blossom looks at Buttercup suspiciously. "Ooooooookay..."

Mario and Luigi look at each other with a puzzled expression and he just shrugs as opposed to what's going on. They keep following the banana path until they heard a very loud growl, almost blowing the heroes away. The group turns around to see a humongous piranha plant. A plant with one large head and two other small heads.

"A three headed piranha?!" Blossom and Luigi exclaimed. Buttercup looked amazed at said piranha.

"That's not just _any_ ordinary piranha," Mario explains, "that's the Lava Piranha Plant. This thing's really dangerous and it can shoot fireballs everywhere: I should know, I fought this guy once in Lavalava Island."

"Ah not to worry. We can beat him in a second," Buttercup said.

"And there's a door behind the plant too," Luigi mentions, pointing at the giant red door. It seems to have a field around it; a piranha plant field to be exact. It seems to lead to the ruins.

Then the lava piranha proceeds to spit out multiple orbs of fire but Blossom freezes them with her ice breath just in time: As the orbs start falling down, Mario and Luigi hit them towards the lava piranha with their hammers. As a result the lava piranha is left stunned momentarily before Buttercup uses her laser eyes and Blossom gives out one last sucker punch to the lava piranha before it falls and spits out a shiny cyan crystal. The heroes looked in awe as Luigi picks it up.

"Do you think it can unlock that door?" he asked, gesturing to the giant door.

"Well, we'll just have to see," Mario answered. The girls observed the door for a minute until Blossom gestures the others to come over.

"It seems to have some sort of lock on there," Blossom said. Upon closer inspection, it looks like a diamond shaped lock that would fit perfectly. Luigi put the diamond in and the door slowly but surely opens.

The door reveals a huge grassy piranha plant field... and a lot of them have a murderous look on their faces. It also has a sign that says "_WARNING: Beware of the man-eating plants. What you may see are the many piranhas that exist from within. Here also lies the legendary Piranha Hydra which has been sealed away many centuries ago. When awakened, he will rise with enraging power. If you __**really**__ must, enter at your own risk._"

Then as soon as they finish reading the sign, it starts raining rapidly and the wind is blowing really hard: It might even blow you away. Literally.

"Aww come on! Did it HAVE to rain?!" Buttercup complains.

Suddenly, two giant piranha plants emerge from the shadows and who should appear none other than... Petey Piranha and Dino Piranha! _Not those two again... _Mario thought.

"Oh no, is that Petey Piranha and Dino Piranha?!" Luigi asked.

The red plumber nodded. "These are are the same plants I fought on Delfino Plaza and in Good Egg Galaxy."

"Ha! These guys don't look so tough," Buttercup claimed. "We can take them-" Suddenly the Dino Piranha uses its tail whip to slam Buttercup against the tree. "...down..."

"Okay, let's get those stupid plants!" Blossom declared.

The Mario Bros get their hammers and powers ready and Blossom and Buttercup get in a fighting stance, ready to defeat the two gigantic piranhas. The battle begins with Dino Piranha charging at us while spitting out a bunch of rocks. This is something none of them had seen before; they just stand there shocked.

Blossom and Buttercup dodge the attack: However Buttercup just punches the rock towards Petey's mouth and he just chomps on it easily. Blossom uses her ice breath on the rocks and deflects them towards Dino as he gets knocked back unconscious.

Then before the heroes knew it, Petey Piranha spat out mud and flapped his petals to form a mud tornado. The mud tornado spins around like a normal tornado would and practically gets everything-including us- into a muddy mess.

"I think we may need to look for F.L.U.D.D.," Luigi whispered. Mario nodded.

"Uhh we'll be right back, girls," he said. "We gotta look for F.L.U.D.D."

"Okay, we'll figure out a way to distract Petey," Blossom said.

"What if that giant plant almost kills us?!" Buttercup asked.

"Just... come up with a strategy to stun it or something. Water usually helps," Luigi replied. "Let's-a go Mario."

The brothers get out of the field and back into the forest to look for F.L.U.D.D. They looked beneath the trees, in the bushes, every place in the forest but to no avail. Luigi then suggested they split up; with Luigi going left and Mario going right. Where has that machine gone too...?

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom try everything to distract Petey Piranha: The "Look behind you" trick, attacking him from behind, even freezing him with the pink clad's ice breath. But just in seconds he broke out of his frozen prison.

"Nothing's working! What do we do?" Buttercup asked worriedly.

"We've tried everything," Blossom said. "I don't know what else we can do."

"Well I guess there's only one solution... I'm going in."

"WAIT, BUTTERCUP NO-!"

Despite the sister's warnings, Buttercup flies in Petey's mouth and tries to pull his teeth out but to no avail. Then about thirty seconds later Petey closes his mouth and Buttercup desperately tries to get out but his mouth remains closed.

"Spit her out right now or I'll _make_ you spit her out!" Blossom exclaimed but she was only greeted by an evil grin. _That dumb plant thinks he can get away with this? We'll see about that, _she thought.

Before the girl could get to punching Petey's stomach, Blossom turned around when she heard Mario's voice calling out. "Girls, we found F.L.U.D.D.! Turns out he was stuck in one of the banana trees and we had to get him out of there." He had that water pump machine attached to his back, which turned out to be F.L.U.D.D.

"Not to mention he's had some updates added by Professor E. Gadd," Luigi mentioned. "Wait, where's Buttercup?"

"_I'm trapped in that dumb plant's mouth!_" Buttercup said, still in Petey's mouth. "Now will someone get me out of here already?!"

Mario, Luigi and Blossom looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's get her out of there guys!" Mario declared.

Blossom proceeded to do what she intended to do and kicked Petey in the stomach. His mouth then opens as Buttercup flies out of his mouth with a tooth in her hand. With F.L.U.D.D., Mario sprays the water in Petey's mouth and then the gigantic plant topples over. Mario and Luigi use the ground pound move on him about three times and when it's over, Petey Piranha spits out a scroll.

"Woah... there's a scroll here," Buttercup said.

As Mario cleans up the mess Petey had made, picks up the scroll after a few minutes and starts to read it, Blossom asks, "What does it say?"

"It says here," he begins, "that the legendary Hydra Piranha has been sealed away for ages ever since some legendary hero had defeated him and this plant would be sealed for all eternity until someone says a secret phrase. If we say that secret phrase, the Hydra will awaken and we have to destroy the crystal: But first we have to destroy the heads."

"What's the secret phrase?" Luigi asked.

"That's what we gotta find out!"

Buttercup took a guess. "Is it... abracadabra?"

A bunch of arrows came zooming by and she dodged them all. "Whoa, guess not," Buttercup said.

"Let me try," Mario said. "The secret phrase is clearly Piranha Rampage."

More arrows fly by but one hits Mario in the knee. He yelps in pain.

"Are you okay?!" Luigi and Blossom asked.

Mario stays silent for a minute as he pulls the arrow off of his knee until he says jokingly, "I'm fine, I just took an arrow to a knee."

"Yeah, I don't really think that was the secret phrase," Buttercup said as she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't the secret phrase Run-for-your-freaking-life?" Luigi said.

Even more arrows zoomed by and Luigi dodges them as well.

"That wasn't it either," Mario said.

"That was the only thing I could come up with!"

A thought came to Blossom's mind... first they fought the Lava Piranha plant, then Petey and Dino Piranha. These are three of the four classic elements: Fire, Water, Earth and wind. Then it all came to her. That's GOTTA be the secret phrase!

"I got it!" Blossom exclaimed. Suddenly everyone looked at her in wonder.

"What is it Bloss?" Buttercup said.

"The secret phrase has to do with the elements so the phrase has got to be The Four Elemental Plants!"

Mario, Luigi and Buttercup looked at the pink clad with bewildered expressions. Then a beep and rumbling sound was heard as the light turned green. Suddenly a hybrid purple piranha with multiple heads emerged slowly from the grounds. It walks slowly towards the heroes, observing them for at least five seconds and roars viciously.

"Wow, so that's what Piranha Hydra looks like," Buttercup said.

"Well let's try and seal it back to where it belongs! We gotta find its weak points first," Mario said.

"I think I know where its weak point is! It's right... HERE!" Buttercup proceeded to kick the piranha in the stomach and then Piranha Hydrid blew ice out at Buttercup: Blossom used her laser eyes to melt the frozen statue she was in at just seconds.

"Okay maybe that wasn't the best idea..." Buttercup muttered.

"You think?" Blossom said unamused.

"Let's just... look everywhere," Mario said, getting his hammer ready. He slammed his hammer against the main head, only to leave him momentarily stunned, Luigi shot his electricity at the piranha and Buttercup and Blossom used their laser eyes towards his stomach but this only results the Piranha Hydra into slamming the heroes into the ground as hard as he could.

"Ugh... you wanna do this the hard way, you stupid plant?" Buttercup said, weakly sitting up. "We'll do this the hard-"

Suddenly Bubbles Kong came over and knocked the four heads out with a club. The main head looked over at her and attempted to bite her, but she dodged. We got up slowly, shocked at what's happening as of now.

"I think Bubbles has found its weak point!" Mario exclaimed. "Quick, let's destroy that thing, while she's distracting it."

The others nodded. Blossom blew her ice breath at the Piranha Hydra and Mario uses his fire attacks in order to burn the plant. Then Mario's face lights up as if he had an idea.

"Buttercup, Luigi, you guys remember the crystal at the door we put in earlier?" Mario asked.

"Yeah," Buttercup and Luigi said in unison.

"Get the crystal out of the door and destroy it. It's the only way this hydra can be sealed."

"Got it," Buttercup said. Luigi and she rushed over to the door to destroy the crystal.

Blossom gets out one last sucker punch towards the main head before a crash is heard. The crystal is destroyed and the Piranha Hydra is sealed back away for centuries. Luigi and Buttercup rush back to where Mario and Blossom are.

"Oh thank god, we finally did it," Luigi sighed as the others walked out of the ruins and towards the ship.

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do about the banana hoard?" Blossom asked. "King K Rool and his minions already-"

The heroes stopped in their tracks as they saw the destroyed ship and the banana hoard is now gone. Had someone beat them to it already? If so, who could it possibly be?

"What the heck happened here?" Blossom asked.

"I guess whoever destroyed King K Rool's ship must've beaten us to it," Mario said.

Suddenly we hear vicious growling right behind them: as they turn around, there's Bubbles, with a malicious look on her face. And she's about ready to maul the heroes. She growls at them in a vicious manner.

"I should've KNOWN Bubbles was up to this!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Let's get her back to normal!"

They chased Bubbles around but they kept failing every single time. They tried giving her a banana, holding her back-she got out of the grip- and even trapping her with a net... except she broke out. Bubbles then climbs up the tree and starts throwing coconuts at the others, left and right. Mario and Buttercup both got hit by the coconuts but were only dazed for a minute.

This keeps going on for a long time. If only they could knock her out... Blossom had no other choice but to give up. However, she came up with a plan that involved the potion!

"Guys, I got a plan!" Blossom said, gesturing Mario, Luigi and Buttercup to come over.

"This better be a good plan, Blossom," Buttercup whispered. "Otherwise we're really screwed if Bubbles trapped us in a tribe."

"It'll be fine. Mario, do you still have that potion?"

"Yeah I do. I think Cranky may have put a sedative in it," Mario replied.

"Okay so we should pretend that this potion has... banana flavor! Then Bubbles will come here and we'll try holding her back, and Buttercup, you'll just put the potion in her mouth and she'll be knocked out in seconds."

"Uhh, are you sure this is gonna work?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm positive!"

Mario, Luigi and Buttercup looked at each other for a second before being completely sure about said plan.

"Alright, let's try it," Luigi said.

The plan begins with Mario holding up the potion and saying sarcastically, "Oh _no_, look at this dangerous drink I found!"

"Be careful Mario, I heard this drink is filled with _chloroform_," Luigi said.

"Yes, it may _smell_ like bananas but it's really quite DANGEROUS," Buttercup said.

"Yeah I know right? It would be such a _shame_ if someone were to drink it, even though this potion is... BANANA FLAVORED," Blossom said.

Bubbles perked at the word "banana." She comes down to the ground as fast as she could and pounces Mario to the ground to try to get the potion out of his hands. Luigi and Blossom pull her back from Mario and pin her to the ground: Buttercup takes the potion from Mario and shoves it into Bubbles' mouth. She struggles and struggles for a while until she falls unconscious. The others breathe a sigh of relief and take her back to the shack.

* * *

After the heroes laid Bubbles down on a bed in the shack-and putting her clothes back on and redoing her pigtails- Mario explains the whole thing to Cranky, who listened intently to every word he said.

"I'm really proud of ya guys," Cranky said. "I don't think I'd be able to handle her myself if I were in your position. But from what Mario's told me, I think you handled her just fine!"

"Yeah, she was a bit much to handle... but eventually we got around to it," Buttercup said.

Then suddenly Bubbles was heard groaning and she slowly started to wake up.

"Guys, I think she's starting to wake up!" Luigi said. Mario, the girls, and the green plumber rushed over to her side and Buttercup actually hugged her. That's actually an every-now-and-then moment thing. Buttercup may be tough, but she also has a kind heart.

"How are you feeling, Bubbles?" Mario asked.

"A bit better... I think," Bubbles said. "What happened...?"

Everyone looked at each other for a minute. Then they each started explaining the whole thing to her.

"Well... ever since the banana hoard's been stolen and Octi's been cut in half, you've started to go crazy," Blossom said.

"Yeah and then you threw coconuts everywhere," Mario added. "You almost wrecked everything in the shack!"

"You even ate a lot of bananas," Luigi said.

"And you wanna know what the craziest thing was?" Buttercup asked. "You destroyed King K Rool's ship _and_ you brought the banana hoard back here!"

"I... did all of that...?" Bubbles said.

"Yes!" they exclaimed.

"The good news is, though, Cranky's fixed your doll," Mario said as Cranky holds up Octi.

"Octi!" Bubbles exclaimed as Cranky handed the doll to her. "Thank you so much Cranky!"

"I still don't get why-" Buttercup started to say but Blossom put her hand around the lime clad's mouth at the very last second. Now's not the time.

"Yeah yeah it's whatever. Just don't go bananas like Donkey Kong again," Cranky said. "Anyway! Who wants banana smoothies!"

"I'd love some but... I'm really full."

Everyone laughed at Bubbles' comment. Of course she's full. Otherwise she wouldn't have eaten a lot of bananas in the jungle.

After the monkeys and the heroes, except Bubbles, drank some smoothies, they exchanged their goodbyes to Cranky and the whole Kong family. However before they went, Bubbles hugged every monkey there, thanking them for everything and company. Buttercup even showed them her secret piranha teeth collection which made it into a full set of piranha teeth. Cranky complimented her skills and told her she could be an architect one day.

"Stay outta trouble, ya hear? I don't want anymore monkeys going crazy on me again," Cranky said. Mario rolled his eyes and Buttercup snickered.

"Well, we'll see you later Cranky," Luigi said as we climb down the ladder.

"And don't forget: KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THESE KIDS! Ya never know if one of them is about to cry, go crazy, or needs your help or something."

"Yeahhhh, I think we're doing just fine with that," Mario said, ruffling Buttercup's hair as she chuckles awkwardly.

Then they head down to a warp pipe that's supposed to lead them to the next place. They jump in the pipe, not aware of what's about to be in store for the heroes.

* * *

**A/N: **Hola! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter at the time. It was just too cool to pass on! Lol. Anyway now that the whole Bubbles Kong ordeal is finally over, the heroes can finally set off to their adventure in peace. But what will prevent them from doing so? Find out in the next chapter, and don't forget to read and review :3


	14. World 5- Literal Nightmares in Hell

**Okay before I start this chapter, I'm gonna warn you: This chapter contains mild violence and mild swearing. It's not that much so I'm pretty sure you can handle it XD but yeah, enjoy this chapter! Again, I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Mario Bros. They belong to their respected owners. **

* * *

As the Mario Bros and Powerpuff Girls get out of the warp pipe, they get to a place that is very Hell-like. It looks like your typical Hell, except more grim. It also feels as if there's a really dark presence among us. The Mario Brothers exchanged worried glances towards each other, not really knowing what to expect from this place.

"Uh... girls... w-what is this place?" Luigi asked nervously.

"This is Him's home," Blossom said.

Luigi winced at the name Him and Mario felt obligated to ask what it meant.

"Yeah, it's really creepy," Bubbles agreed. "Him's a dark and evil villain who likes to play mind tricks on people, especially me and my sisters!"

"What's his full name though?" Luigi asked.

"Oh we can't mention his full name. Because if you do, you'll explode!"

Luigi's face goes pale and then he starts screaming and running around in circles. This goes on for a minute until Buttercup grabs him and tells him that Bubbles was just joking around and that you didn't really explode from mentioning Him's full name.

"Let's keep going," Blossom said.

As they ventured off looking around nervously, the heroes stop to a halt to see a big door with a devil of whom Mario was assuming is Him with a devilish grin on the door. As Blossom opens it, a demonic laughter is heard in thin air. When they looked at the room it was nothing but pure darkness and what looks like an infinite case of stairs.

"Jeez, that's a lot of stairs," Mario said.

"Yeah Him has a roomy home," Blossom replied.

But before they even knew it, something pushed them down the endless flight of stairs and the group kept falling and falling. It felt like an endless loop for a long time until they finally landed on the ground. When the heroes got up, they looked up to see a crab like creature with a sinister grin: the one named Him.

"Ohh Powerpuff Girls! So good to see you!~" the crab creature exclaimed in an effeminate voice. "And I see you brought the Mario Bros with you... Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Luigi, the cowardly brother of said hero."

_What the?! He knows who we are? Is this guy some sort of psychic?_ Mario thought. He and Luigi stared at Him in astonishment.

"How the heck do you know all of this?!" Luigi asked, questioning Him's methods.

"Oh... I may have played a game or two of yours, Mario Bros," Him replied in a sly manner while putting a claw on Luigi's head. "And I have been watching you for quite some time."

"What are you up to, Him?!" Buttercup asked.

"I'm so glad you asked!~ I've been plotting to destroy you HEROES so I decided to team up with a villain... a villain who can control your dreams and break your minds just like _I_ can. I think Mario and Luigi know him?"

As if on cue, a familiar bat like cackle was heard and that bat king emerged from a portal... Antasma. The Bat King who tried to kidnap Peach and take over Pi'llo Island at one point.

"Mwahahahahahaha! Why _hello,_ Mario Brothers," the bat king greeted in a snide manner. "It's been a while huh?~ And I see you brought three children with you... uhh Powderpuff Girls right?"

"It's _POWER_PUFF," Bubbles said. And here Luigi thought _he_ had a problem with people not getting his name right.

"Oh look, it's Antasma, the guy who's been betrayed by Bowser," Mario remarked.

"GAHH! SHUT UP INSOLENT FOOL!" Antasma shouted. "Once we're done with YOU stupid heroes, I'll get to Bowser. He will pay for betraying me! I'll never forget the day he USED me when I thought we were working together on Pi'llo Island! Not to mention that-"

"Oh tsk tsk, we'll get to your sad story later," Him interrupted Antasma, which results the bat king at growling at Him. "...Okay, carry on."

"Yes well, Bowser and I had teamed up to steal Peach's power and acquire the dreamstone. But then later on Bowser THREW me to the ground, saying he had been using me all along and then he betrayed me... the damn Koopa. I swear I'll get revenge on him. But that's not why I'm here with HIM, the mastermind himself!" Antasma grits his teeth. "We both know your deepest, darkest fears."

"Yes, I did some research on the Mario Bros' fears... I already know Blossom's fear is _failing_, Bubbles' fear is creepy dolls and clowns, and Buttercup's fear is... SPIDERS." Him's voice grows sinister on the word spiders. "Oh and let's not forget Luigi's fear of ghosts! Very cliche but common. And Mario's fear? Losing the ones. He. _Loves._"

_This guy's half as twisted as Antasma! _the red plumber thought.

Antasma cackles delightfully. "Yes, and we'll send you through the nightmare portal for you to experience your worst nightmares.~ I hope you have..." And then Antasma pushes us into said nightmare portal. "PLEASANT SCREAMS!"

The group goes out their separate ways while falling into the portal, and Antasma and Him's maniacal laughter was heard.

* * *

Blossom landed onto the ground with her own two feet and looked around the creepy and dark place. Just what was this mysterious place? She squinted her eyes as she wandered aimlessly around the place until the thing slowly started to light up. And then, as Blossom ran into the building, the whole place was filled with tables and a counter for hot dogs.

Then it dawned on the pink clad. Blossom looked up at the building to see a sign labeled "Hot Dog on a Skewer." The very dreaded restaurant... That was where the girl worked for a very short time when she thought she jinxed everything. Blossom went in the restaurant and the door had slammed behind her with a BANG.

"I wonder why this place would be here...?" Blossom wondered out loud.

The place was exactly as the pink clad remembered it. Mustard yellow walls, a dreadful looking booth with multiple seats, condiments on the table, and even the payphone like hotline was still there. It was your average restaurant, just... really old. It was horrible working there.

Suddenly she heard a maniacal cackle: A cackle that sounded demonic and it's creepier than Him's. Then that Antasma guy appeared right in front of her; The bat king. He's gotta be the one behind this.

"So, you admit that you're a failure, hm?" Antasma asked.

"What?! W-who gave you the right to call me a _failure?!_" Blossom yelled. "I never fail!"

"Oh REALLY. Well, what about the time you had failed to destroy those... robots of your main villain. What was his name again..? Ah yes. MOJO."

How did he know that?! That was a long time ago!

"I-I... how do you know-" The pink clad was interrupted by Antasma.

"And SINCE that day, you even jinxed up a BLOCK tower in your house, you spilt tea on your father, and you can't even make a decent HOT DOG!" Antasma exclaimed. "In fact... I think I heard your sisters saying how useless you are."

"What?" Blossom said. "B-but they... they're my sisters! They would NEVER say something like that!"

"Or would they...?" Antasma snapped his fingers to show the visions of Bubbles and Buttercup glaring at Blossom.

"_Hey, remember the time that we fought the robot? And __**I**__ beat him with Bubbles? That was a great day,_" the Buttercup vision boasted.

"_And there was a time when you and Buttercup were fighting a lot and I only had Octi to rely on,_" the Bubbles vision said. "_Some sister YOU are. You didn't even care about my feelings!_"

Blossom started stammering, not finding the right words to say. She didn't even know WHAT to say. Her sisters would never say this! If this was the case then what exactly were they telling her? That she was a failure? That she was worthless?

The visions each said, "_You're a worthless little __**failure.**_"

"But... but... w-why...?" Blossom muttered, voice cracking.

"Didn't you hear them little Blossom? They think you're worthless because you were NEVER there for your sisters." Antasma let out an evil laugh. "Hell, did you ever think about how THEY felt about you being the leader? Being a worthless little leader?"

"I-I-I- They- uh- you don't-"

All of the sudden Antasma laughs and strikes a lightning on Blossom's head, and her eyes had gone from normal to blank in just seconds. She had been brainwashed. They're right. They were _all_ right. They'd be better off without Blossom; she was only just a pathetic little girl who can't do anything right.

"You're right," Blossom said in a dull voice. "I AM worthless."

"Hahahahahaha. That was what I was hoping you would say," Antasma replied. "Now, in order to show that you're worthy, you must fight your so called FRIEND Mario. Fight the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom so that your sisters can finally understand you."

"...yes master. I'll do it for worthiness."

"Good. Now my little minion, go find him and FIGHT!"

Blossom flew off to find the plumber she had called her "friend" for so long.

* * *

Mario landed on his own two feet to see that he's made it into a nightmareish-like place. He could barely see a thing thanks to the fog. He wanders around the place and notices the background elements of a typical "Super Mario Bros" game... it all looked so familiar: Typical warp pipes, blocks, question mark blocks.

Then out of thin air, Antasma's evil laugh is heard. A few seconds later the evil purple bat king appears right in front of Mario with an evil grin.

"Welcome to your nostalgic adventure! Where all of your nightmares of trying to save your precious princess comes true," Antasma said.

"What...? Did YOU do this?!" Mario asked angrily.

"As a matter of fact I did! In fact I'm sure you'll enjoy what I will do _next._"

Mario gave Antasma a confused look. What exactly was the bat king going to do? Before Mario could do anything, Antasma whipped out his Wii U and dragged his stylus around. A big glove dragged the plumber by his feet and rammed him into the wall repeatedly. Antasma was enjoying the pain and suffering. It kept going for some time until the glove stopped and held on to Mario. Everything was hurting so much in his body.

"Please... no more..." Mario muttered.

"HA HA HA HA HA! You _really_ think I'll stop?!" Antasma shouted with pride. "Yeah, no. Face it, you're not even SUPER. In fact, you're WIMPY Mario!"

"...You stupid fucking bat king."

"Oooh, testy are we? I knew you had a violent side but I never thought you had such a colorful language! Well nonetheless, it doesn't change the fact that you're gonna fail this little adventure you'll be going on, and..."

As Antasma goes on and on, the red plumber weakly looks up to see that it wasn't really a force flinging him around; it was a STYLUS. Mario looked up at Antasma, who had a Wii U game pad messing around with the stylus.

"Oh, you like my Wii U?" Antasma asked. "I got tired of all the other plans I tried using to defeat you and that... Luigi fellow so I just took the Wii U and wanted to use this as a test, turns out it worked-"

"Hey Antasma, think fast," Mario interrupted.

"Huh?"

Mario grabbed the stylus and kicked it out of the way and went on the typical adventure: Stomping on goombas, dodging a lot of bullet bills, getting power ups... after a while he got to the flag pole and finish the level.

"WHAT? How- how did you do that?!" Antasma questioned.

"I'm Super Mario," the plumber replied. "Besides, I know none of this is real."

"Well... how about your supposed friend Blossom, who's been working for _me _now?"

"Blossom...? W-what's wrong with her?"

"I think you'll be happy to see how much she improved."

He snaps his fingers, makes everything disappear and somehow teleports Blossom by his side. Her eyes look lifeless... like she's in a sort of trance.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Mario shouted.

"Oh... let's just say I showed her the _true_ meaning of worthiness," Antasma explained, "teaching her that failure sometimes means that you have to fight the ones you love."

Mario growled at the bat king angrily. His head was pounding so hard, he could barely hear Antasma laughing. What he did to Blossom is wrong in so many levels.

"Without your friends and brother, buddy, you're a pathetic and worthless being," Antasma snidely remarked. "You'll be alone for the rest of your life. Now, Blossom... _GET THAT PLUMBER!_"

As commanded, Blossom charged towards the plumber and tackled him with all her might. Mario tried to push her off but she retaliated by punching him in the face. She used her laser eyes to burn him and Antasma was far too busy cheering her on.

Mario successfully pushed her off and Blossom gets up, charging after him again. This time he dodged her attack, making her run into a wall. The pink clad growls and fires her laser again, knocking the plumber against the wall.

"Who's worthy NOW?!" Blossom exclaimed.

_This whole thing is about worthiness?!_ Mario thought. He shouted a cry of anger and decided to fight back, tackling her and they rolled along the ground but Blossom still pinned him down. Mario punched her in the face once and did this two more times but she dodged. He really wished he didn't have to fight her...

Blossom laughs and says, "YOU'RE FINISHED PLUMBER! I'll show my sisters I AM worthy!"

"Blossom-" Mario started.

"I'll show you. I'll show EVERYONE that I'm worthy!" Blossom exclaimed. She raised her hand in the air, showing a pink aura ball. She still had me pinned down. "And now... YOU WILL BE-"

"BLOSSOM WAIT!"

"Huh?" She stops. Mario's got the girl where he wanted her.

"Listen to me, this is just Antasma trying to break you! You are NOT worthless, you're _anything_ but a worthless failure!"

Blossom hesitates for a moment, processing everything Mario said.

"What are you doing?! FINISH HIM!" Antasma said.

Mario kept going. "You and your sisters are the super heroines of Townsville, you're smart, and _you_ even saved your sisters' lives! You saved me and my BROTHER'S lives!"

Blossom then clutches her head and starts to tear up. She gets off of Mario, kneeling down at the ground and letting out a pained scream. The plumber got up and knelt down to meet her eye level.

"Blossom, don't ever think you're a failure," I said. "This is not your fault; it's Antasma's."

"I... I..." Blossom muttered. And then she threw her head back and yelled, "_WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_"

"What the-" Antasma had a bewildered look on his face as Mario had a smirk on his.

"YOU!" Blossom angrily pointed at Antasma, tears streaming down her face. "_YOU_ had been using me all along?! HOW DARE YOU!"

"But- but how did you get out of my trance?!" Antasma questioned.

"I just figured out that my friends think I'm more worthy than I think." She shoots Mario a glance smiling at him; the plumber smiled back.

"You're supposed to be FIGHTING him! I just can't comprehend the MADNESS that is happening-"

She let out a scream of fury as she flew towards Antasma, practically beating the crap out of him while the bat king begs for mercy: However he had faked his mercy and fired a laser towards her but she punched the laser out of the way and kept fighting him in a fit of rage. Mario just leaned back, watching as she lets her steam out towards the bat king.

After some time, Blossom finished beating Antasma, who is now badly bruised. She breathed heavily, slightly disoriented but satisfied with the beating she just gave the villain. The NERVE of that bat king, he thought he can use _her_, the clever powerpuff? She didn't think so.

Antasma retreated somewhere else, saying, "HIM, YOUR TURN TO BREAK THEIR MINDS! And don't mess this up."

That was that; her brainwashed world was over. Blossom took a few steps back, fell on her knees and felt tears coming out of her eyes. She still couldn't believe she almost killed Mario... her babysitter, her best friend of all people even. All because Antasma brainwashed her and she was vulnerable enough to believe him.

"Hey, you okay?" Mario asked, putting a hand on Blossom's shoulder.

Blossom shook her head no; she couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much for her. The pink clad desperately wrapped her arms around Mario and sobbed hysterically. Surprisingly he hugged her back, knelt down and held her for a while, rubbing her back in circular motions.

"I'm so sorry! I'm SO SORRY!" Blossom kept saying.

"Hey hey, it's okay... don't cry," Mario said. "Everything's okay. You're okay. I'm okay."

Mario's words have calmed her down a bit and she stopped crying a few minutes later. Blossom started to breathe normally and the plumber let her go.

"You feel a bit better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Blossom said. "Thank you..."

"No problem. I'm just glad you're okay. Now let's-"

The moment was interrupted by Bubbles' scream for help. "MARIO! LUIGI! GIRLS! SOMEONE HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!"

"Bubbles is in trouble!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Well, let's go save her," Mario replied.

Mario and Blossom went down towards the warp pipe and when they got there, they saw Bubbles' nightmare. It seemed so familiar to Blossom because the last time she saw them, she and her sisters were having nightmares one night thanks to Him and Blossom helped Bubbles get over her nightmares with the power of teamwork: She's afraid of clowns and creepy dolls. The pink clad helped Buttercup get over her fear of spiders during that time too.

The two heroes looked around to see that there were creepy dolls all over the place. They were both creeped out by the sight of the devilish grins as they had their eyes on us the entire time. Blossom could even hear one of the clown doll's neck snap, wincing at the sound. Before she could blast the doll with her eye beams, she and Mario heard Bubbles desperately screaming for help.

"Hang on Bubbles, we'll save you!" Mario called out.

The heroes both tore through the doll's stuffing with their fists and eventually got to where Bubbles was, screaming and wrapped up tightly around the giant clown doll's arms, with Him's face on said clown. Then the devillish clown turned around to face them.

"Oh _hello_, Mario and Blossom!~" Him said nonchalantly. "Recovered from your traumatizing nightmares already?"

"We don't have time for this Him! Let Bubbles go!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oh, I will... right after you say your goodbyes to your dear, precious BUBBLES!" Him then proceeds to strangle Bubbles with his clown hands and she lets out a squeak while trying to cry out for help. Her screams are now replaced with the sound of her gagging. "H-help... me..."

Before Him could squeeze her any tighter, Mario rips the clown head off of the body and the clown's grasp around Bubbles had loosened as he collapsed. She fell to the ground, hand on her chest and still trying to catch her breath. Him gets out of the doll body and before he could lay a hand on any of us Mario just delivers a sucker punch to Him and knocks him to the ground with a hard kick.

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Him declared, getting up and going over to who knows where.

"Are you alright, Bubbles?" Blossom asked, helping her up.

"I'm... fine," Bubbles replied as she coughed a few times. "I thought I was... going to die...!"

"Well, you're not dead thankfully so that's good," Mario said. "The only other people we have to save are Luigi and Buttercup."

As he says that, Luigi's screams are heard from the abyss. The trio turned around to see the source of his screams coming down from a warp pipe.

"Let's go save Luigi," Blossom said.

Mario and Bubbles nodded and they ventured out towards another warp pipe, hoping that Luigi is okay.

* * *

**A/N:** Geez poor Blossom... I hope she can get through this adventure okay. But the real question is, is LUIGI safe and sound from the hands of Antasma? What's going to happen to Buttercup? Are any of them going to make it?! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and don't forget to read and rate.


	15. Antasma and Him: The REAL Nightmare

When Blossom, Bubbles and Mario get to Luigi's dream, they look around and nothing out of the ordinary is happening... until some creepy organ music is heard and a bunch of boos were coming out of nowhere. Haunted screams, especially Luigi's screams, are also heard over the scary organ playing.

Both of the girls were really scared at the sight of the whole thing... considering it _is_ Luigi's nightmare and all. Mario knew how they felt: he'd been kidnapped by ghosts and turned into a painting three times now and Luigi had to save him from King Boo.

"Alright, I know you girls are scared but everything's gonna be okay. We're just looking for Luigi and if either of you get really scared, you can just hang onto me, okay?" Mario said.

"O-okay," Bubbles said, already clutching Mario's arm.

As the trio walks around, the creepy organ music is still playing while desperate pleas are heard around the area. Especially one that sounds so familiar.

"_Heeeeeeeeellllllllllllp meeeeeeeeeeeeee..._" the frightened voice called out. "_I've been traaaaaaaaapped..._"

It sounded like Luigi's voice! He must be in trouble. The heroes walk closer to find the source of Luigi's voice, expecting to find him trapped in a painting and getting himself out with his Poltergust 5000, but he's not in said painting. Instead, we find him standing still and his back turned to us... was he okay?

"Luigi...?" Blossom floated towards Luigi and tapped him on the shoulder only to see him turn around and... HE'S A GHOST?!

"AHHHH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE! ANTASMA TOOK MY SOUL AND NOW I CAN'T FIND MY BODY!" Luigi shouted.

The girls scream in fright while Luigi also screams. I'm just completely stunned on the sight of this. If Luigi had been turned into a ghost, then that must mean... Antasma literally must have scared him to death AND he has his body!

"OH NO! LUIGI'S DEAAAAAD!" Bubbles cried.

"Bubbles, it's okay! He's not dead!" Blossom reassured her. "He just... had his soul taken away from Antasma."

"Uh... yeah, he's fine! We just have to find his body," Mario added. "Speaking of which, Luigi, where is your body?"

"Oh. About that... I think Antasma escaped with it before I could even get to him. Since I had said soul taken away and all." Luigi shrugged.

Bubbles looked at him quizzically. Blossom gave him an unamused expression. Mario smacked his forehead. Is Luigi really that dumb?

The group looked around everywhere for Luigi's body for the longest time but with no success. They even had to go through a maze with a lot of boos around: It was not very pretty... After a while, Mario was about to tell the girls and Luigi that they needed to give up, until-

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Bubbles asked. The others leaned forward.

"It kinda sounds like..." Luigi began. "Organ playing!"

"I think we might be getting closer to Antasma! If we hurry now, we'll make sure we get Luigi's body back," Mario explained.

As the four of the heroes got towards to the source of the noise, the music got louder and louder until they found Antasma, sitting at the edge of his seat playing the organ as loud as he could.

"NOT SO FAST ANTASMA!" the heroes shouted, causing the bat king to stop his playing.

"Huh? Aw damn it, you interrupted my master playing at Bach's _Toccata and Fugue!_" Antasma exclaimed.

"No one cares about your organ playing skills," Mario said rolling his eyes. "Now TELL US WHERE YOU PUT LUIGI'S BODY!"

"Never! I will not tell you that I hid Luigi's body secretly behind the organ!"

The heroes took a look behind the organ and sure enough, Luigi's corpse is directly behind the back of the organ.

"Uh, we can see it you dum dum," Bubbles said.

"Wait what? Uh..." He opened the lid and tried to stuff Luigi's corpse into the organ but no avail. "You didn't see anything! Hahahaha..."

Mario gave him an unamused look. Does he seriously think he can get away with all of this?

"Let's get him!" Luigi shouted.

Blossom, Bubbles and the red plumber nodded at the statement. Antasma's eyes widened as they all charged at him with their special attacks. Bubbles had stunned him with her super sonic scream, Blossom used her laser eyes aimed at Antasma's stomach and Luigi and Mario opened the lid of the organ and took Luigi's corpse out and laid it gently on the ground.

As Luigi's soul goes back to his body, he comes back to life, sits up and gasps for air. Finally he starts touching his face, grabs his brother's shoulders and starts asking, "Am... am I brought back to life?"

"Yes," Mario said, grabbing his arm. "Yes you are."

Luigi sighed of relief.

* * *

Some time later, Bubbles and Blossom finished beating Antasma to a pulp and the bat king fell to the ground. After a moment he got up and retreated someplace else.

"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD, YOU STUPID HEROES!" he yelled.

Blossom let out a small sigh. _This bat king will never give up, will he...? _Blossom thought.

"Hey girls, look who's brought back to life!" Mario said. The girls turned around and noticed Luigi got his soul back! They both heaved a sigh of relief. He waved at them sheepishly while Bubbles squealed of delight.

"Luigi!" Bubbles exclaimed, rushing over to hug him tightly. "Thank goodness you're back!"

"Haha, I'm glad to be back too," Luigi said, hugging her back. He let her go after a few seconds.

"Now the only person left to save is Buttercup."

"From all the nightmares that we've faced, I think we've totally got this," Mario said.

"Yeah... yeah, we do, don't we?" Blossom added.

"Well, wherever she is, we gotta go save her. Let's go," Luigi said.

The heroes went down to the very last warp pipe, hoping to save Buttercup from her darkest fears. They wandered around the dark place and saw a bunch of gigantic spiders crawling all over. One tiny spider even got on Bubbles' head and she let out a yelp and smacked it off of her head.

It kept going on for a while until Buttercup's screams of agony and Him's evil cackling were heard. Part of the conversation the heroes could hear was Buttercup denying that she was scared and Him taunting her about the spiders.

"Let's get her out of here," Mario said.

The others nodded and they ran through, killing all of the spiders that get in their way until they noticed Buttercup being grabbed by Him, who has now seemingly transformed into a gigantic spider. He turned to look at them with an evil grin.

"Oh look, the whole gang is here!" Him exclaimed. "Well, minus Buttercup here since I will be killing her scaredy cat self soon.~"

"I'm NOT afraid of anything!" Buttercup shouted, clearly flustered and still denying her fears.

"Oh but on the contrary!" He dropped her on the ground. "You've been afraid of spiders and conquered it last time with your sisters... so why not now?" As he cackles, Buttercup has a look of complete terror, realizing that Him may be right.

"Wow... I've never seen you that afraid before, Buttercup," Mario said.

"He's... he's right! What if the last time I faced my fears, I never really conquered them? And those spiders are all still in my head? Am I going insane?!" the poor girl questioned. All of a sudden, Mario had an idea.

"So... what you're telling me is that there were spiders everywhere," he begins and points to the spider formed Him who waves tauntingly. "and you can't fight _this_ little thing?"

"LITTLE?! That guy's _huge_!" Buttercup exclaimed. Him puts a claw on his spider chest and puts on an offended look.

"Oh? Are you scared?"

"What- no! I'm not scared, I just-"

"Your face says otherwise."

"I am _not!_"

"I know you are."

Bubbles, Luigi and Blossom looked back and forth between the two of them bickering. Bubbles had a concerned face while Luigi and Blossom were amused.

"OH REALLY? You want me to prove to ya that I'm NOT?" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," Mario challenged as he shrugs. "Come at me. I dare you."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Buttercup let out a war cry as she charged towards Him. Mario threw a mega mushroom towards her way and when it hits the green clad, she grows gigantic. More gigantic than Him even. As she picked the devil spider up, Him looked at her with fear in his eyes, not knowing what she was going to do to him. He shook his head vigorously, practically begging her not to do what he thought she was going to do.

Deciding that she had enough, Buttercup threw him towards the ground as hard as she could and stomped on him as flat as a pancake. The stomping went on for two minutes and as she shrunk, she screamed, "I AM NOT SCARED!"

"Okay okay! You proved your point! Just stay away from me!" Him exclaimed as he retreated one last time.

The heroes sighed of relief, glad that their nightmares were finally over... the whole ordeal was a complete nightmare. Literally. Buttercup dropped to her knees and cried tears of relief as she hugged Blossom tightly. "It's over... it's FINALLY over!" she cried.

"Yes it is, Buttercup..." Blossom said as she hugged back. "We won't have to see our... horrible nightmares again."

"At least we finally did it," Mario added, "and we faced our fears together."

The moment was interrupted by Antasma's cackling from thin air; startled, Buttercup and Blossom broke out of their embrace. What was Antasma up to this time...?

"You stupid bat king! YOU'RE responsible for this?!" Buttercup asked. "No, let me guess. You brainwashed Blossom, tortured Mario with a stylus, attempted to choke Bubbles, took Luigi's soul and tried to have Him scare me with a SPIDER?"

"Oh you couldn't be more right, Buttercup!" Antasma exclaimed as he teleported in front of them.

"You damn bastard... you WON'T get away with this!" Mario shouted.

"Oh won't I? We'll see about that... after I sing you a little song." Antasma snapped his fingers and in just seconds, the heroes fell down to an unknown place. Him could be heard saying his goodbyes in a taunting manner.

They landed on the ground with a crash... bones started to fly everywhere and scatter to the ground. With a groan, the group got up to examine the place. After further examination, they noticed they landed in a graveyard.

The graveyard is filled with a bunch of bones and tombstones everywhere- something you would see from a typical graveyard. The wind gives out a chilling breeze among the dark atmosphere and it gave Bubbles a chill down her spine. Suddenly a skull landed on Luigi's head: He let out a yelp but screamed louder as Bubbles pointed out that a skull was on his head.

He ran around for a minute until he bumped into Buttercup who screamed and pushed the skull out of his head as it shatters down to the floor: Luigi lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well well, Mario Bros... and Powerpuff Girls... are you ready?" A familiar voice startles us and Antasma appears again.

"If it's anything from a musical, I will literally kill you," Buttercup said in a calm voice.

"Oh it's something much more than that! TAKE IT AWAY BOYS!" He snapped his fingers and suddenly the skeletons came to life and danced as the music plays. And then they started singing their song...

"_A is for Antasma, the greatest bat king of all time  
B is for the triplets, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, who stop crime!  
C is for curse, for which the mummy had  
D is for death, which you will be facing soon, might I add  
E is for Eyerok, Mario's old foe!  
F is for Fuzzy, who exlaims "GET OFFA MY PROPERTAH!"  
G is for giant, humiliation of a spoiled brat named Morbucks  
H is for humiliation, which deserves a __**yuk yuk yuk!**_"

The skeletons surrounded the heroes in a circle. Mario held his arm out to block the girls and Luigi from harm.

"_Gaaaame over, gaaaame over,  
everyone's games end eventually  
Gaaaame over, gaaaame over,  
let's count all the ways from A to Z!_

_I is for ignorance, for which it is bliss  
J is for Jigglypuff, whose song is hit and miss  
K is for kill, for which Mario was almost a victim of  
L is for Luigi, Mario's younger brother whom is almost never loved  
M is for Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, loved by all!  
N is for nightmare, which Antasma had a ball  
O is for Octi, Bubbles' precious stuffed doll  
P is for Princess Peach, who desperately needs some saving!_

_Gaaaame over, gaaaame over,  
everyone's games end eventually  
Gaaaame over, gaaaame over,  
let's count all the ways from A to Z!_

_Q is for quality, which it is not poor  
R is for rage, watch out for Bubbles Kong!  
S is for sand, which almost consumed Luigi, that's just wrong  
T is for Tanooki, Mario and Luigi's power suits  
U is for underwater, where Bubbles got kidnapped, what a hoot  
V is for villains, koopas, goombas and criminals everywhere  
W is for Water Fortress, a place Princess' daddy bought  
X is for X... the Chemical which made the Powerpuff Girls  
Y is for Yoshi, Mario's right hand man!  
Z is for Zelda, the main princess in The Legend of Zelda!_

_Gaaaame over, gaaaame over,  
everyone has their own A B C's  
Gaaaame over, gaaaame over,  
next time, won't you sing with __**me?**_"

The song ends with the skeleton walking up to the elevator, bowing to the group and saying, "Thank you, thank you very much." Then he gets in the elevator and it goes up. The other skeletons disperse to their designated places.

"...what the heck was that about?" Buttercup asked in confusion. Mario shrugged with a confused look himself.

"Do it again! I loved it!" Bubbles squealed.

All of a sudden, Antasma and Him appeared once more.

"Oh, what a delightful song!" Him said in his usual eerie high pitched voice. "What I would give to make this into an album. I don't really get the _Legend of Zelda_ bit though."

"Uh... I visited Hyrule?" Antasma replied sheepishly. "Bah, no matter. Him, you were useless."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE-"

"So we should fuse! How bout it? You will finally be useful then."

"...okay, whatever."

Him and Antasma touched hands, and a white light surrounded them for a moment. Suddenly... the form gave away a purple crab like demon with Him's legs, Antasma's eyes and grin with a cape around his neck. The claws are even sharper than normal.

"**Now you vill FACE the almighty... HIMTASMA!**" a distorted voice combined with Him and Antasma's voices shouted.

First Himtasma summoned multiple demon spiders all at once and they scattered everywhere they go. Buttercup, being afraid of spiders, screams in fear and shoots her eye beams at the said spiders. Mario swung his hammer at the spiders which formed a giant fist, preparing to charge but got hit by the hammer. Bubbles swung Luigi around three times and threw him towards the spiders, to which he performed a somersault and successfully stomped on the demon spiders. Blossom used her electricity volt to stun some of the spiders.

Himtasma fought back firing mutliple lasers all at once and the pink clad blew ice breath at the lasers. The others threw them at Himtasma and he dodged all except one. He got back up and let out a loud batty screech, sending out shock waves. It was so loud that the heroes plugged their ears because the screech sounded like finger nails on a chalk board. When he was done, he released an energy ball and threw it at the heroes, knocking them out. Buttercup coughed up blood while the others got up with a groan. "Is that all you got, stupid Himtasma?!" Buttercup shouted.

The demon only laughed. "**You may have dodged our attacks for now...**" he begins, "**but here's a little song that might seem familiar to the MARIO BROS! All who listen to this shall sleep!**"

Just then, Himtasma grabbed a microphone and Mario and Luigi looked utterly terrified at the sight of it. The girls only looked confused, wondering what Himtasma was going to do with it.

"Is he going to...?" Luigi said.

"I think he's gonna sing to the sound of the dream beats!" Mario exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, dream beats? They don't really sound that harmless," Buttercup claims.

"Yeah but these dream beats are so powerful that it puts you in a deep sleep. You can even hear it from a mile away and still sleep," Mario explained.

"And that's why... we'd suggest you plug your ears before it's TOO LATE!" Luigi exclaimed as he puts earplugs on.

"OH my god why didn't I think of earplugs before?!" Mario pulls earplugs out of his pockets and gives them to the girls. "Quick, put these on before it's too late!"

"Wait, we don't have any-!" Buttercup is interrupted by Mario.

"JUST TRUST ME ON THIS ONE!"

Everyone put the earplugs in their ears just in time for Himtasma to sing to the beat of his so called "dream beats". The music sounded so exotic, like something you would hear in Egypt. But at the same time it sounded so soothing. Blossom was just about to doze off until-

"Stay awake!" Mario exclaimed, and she shook her head vigorously to stay awake. What was she doing? This was not the time to be sleeping! As the pink clad looked around at her surroundings, everyone else seemed to be staying awake thanks to the earplugs. In the meantime, Bubbles let out her super sonic scream to stop Himtasma from singing his boring song.

Himtasma covered his ears and screamed in agony, practically begging her to stop. She stopped screaming and the heroes took their earplugs out. All of the sudden Him and Antasma defused into their normal forms. Him looked at Antasma in a confused manner.

"What the... Why'd you defuse us?!" Him asked.

"You are SO useless Him! I mean, come on; trying to sing them to sleep?!" Antasma said. "I tried putting EVERYONE to sleep vith the dreambeats but Mario was the only one to resist it! Starlow and Dreambert are spirits so they weren't put to sleep either!"

"Well what do you want me to-"

"And here's another thing... I've been using you the WHOLE TIME."

As Antasma said those words, Him was speechless for a moment. He stuttered and the only words he could get out were, "I-I-... WHAT?!"

"I vas using you to get revenge not only on Bowser for overthrowing me," Antasma explains, "but on the Mario Bros too. And I turned your lair into MY lair. It vas so boring I decided to spice it up."

"HOW DARE YOU?! When I get my hands on you, Antasma, I-"

"Oh there's no need for that! I vas hired by Mojo and Bowser to gather all of Mario Bros and the Powerpuff Girls' villains together for a... team up. Ve came up with a plan during our meeting: ve vould scatter all of the blueprints of shutting down the force field of Bowser and Mojo's location in ALL of eight worlds. And most of it was my idea! I ripped it up so I can interfere with Bowser's plans."

The Mario Bros and Powerpuffs looked at him in a stupefied manner. That was Antasma's plan all along?

"Wait a minute... YOU'VE been scattering the pieces of the blueprints this whole time?!" Mario asked.

"That's correct," Antasma confirmed.

"And you've been using Him for all this?" Luigi said.

"CORRECT! Now Him... let me show you how it's done." Antasma pulled Him in and a white light shines in front of their eyes once more. It was so bright that the heroes turned away from the light. When they looked back up, they had fused once again, except that Antasma had full control of Him and his fusion looked the same except more demon like and taller than before.

"**Now then... how about ve do the TANGO, little heros?~**" the reformed Himtasma said as he cackled.

"The tango?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"**That's right! I vill end you all for this.**"

"Not unless we stop you first!" Blossom said. "_You're_ the one that will pay for everything you've done."

Himtasma growled at the heroes and fired the bullets with Him's face on them from his hands. They deflected them by hitting them back towards him and the bullets exploded on him. The demon used his magic to teleport a bonzai bill and throw it towards the heroes. Buttercup unleashed a tornado and flipped it back towards Himtasma, but he dodged it and the said bonzai bill exploded on the wall. It keeps going on until...

"**HA! Did you really think that vould vork?!**" Himtasma said. "**Your mere deflections von't vork against me! Now vould be the perfect time to use my secret weapon, I suppose.**"

"Oh really? And what would that 'secret weapon' be?" Mario asked.

"**The almighty DREAM STONE!**" Himtasma held up a rainbow colored stone for what it looks like the dream stone.

"What's the dream stone?" Blossom asked.

"The dream stone is a special stone that grants wishes to anyone who possesses this stone," Mario replied. "From the looks of it, Himtasma's probably gonna wish to teleport us to a portal."

"**And that's exactly vhat I'm going to do!**" Himtasma exclaimed. "**Dream stone? Transport us to the Dream world.**"

As commanded, the dream stone took everyone to the dream world. It was a normal dream world except everything was really dark. It was merely designed to look like Bowser's castle and there was Himtasma, standing in front of the heroes with a smug look. He let out an evil laugh, knowing well enough the heroes were doomed.

"**Just accept your fate you stupid, vorthless heroes. You're finished,**" Himtasma claimed. He transformed into something much more sinister: his legs thickened and he now had better physique than ever before. His grin was more sinister than it previously was. It had sharp fangs as well.

He fired another laser at them but the heroes dodge it easily. However, he summoned clones of them as purple gas surrounded the clones. Each of them charged after the heroes and used the attacks they used to attack enemies, but everyone except Bubbles stepped out of the way to avoid getting hit. Blossom used her laser eyes at her clone but they just reshuffled themselves.

"What kind of madness is this?!" Buttercup questioned.

"These are the dreamy clones Antasma normally summons," Luigi explained. "Since there are more than one... this will be a challenge."

"Well, let's just attack the weaker ones and then kill off the actual dreamy clones!" Mario said.

Mario used his hammer to swing at the clones, Luigi used his super jump punch at his clones, Bubbles used her thunderclap, Buttercup threw a fire ball, and Blossom used her wind attack to attack the enemies. The Bubbles clone used her super sonic scream to stun the heroes, and the Mario clone uses his Mario Finale where he unleashed a two streamed blast of fire that's enough to burn anything off. The Mario Bros dodged but the girls weren't so lucky. They were burnt from top to bottom and they shrugged off all the ashes.

The heroes did all they could to distract the clones from using their powers to trying to make them look the other direction and attack them behind. This kept going on for a while until they grew tired of it and Buttercup and Blossom turned Bubbles into a ball and threw her towards the clones. It succeeded as all of the other clones were defeated and disappeared. Infuriated, Himtasma stands right in front of them.

"**You guys think you're SO clever, defeating all of my Dreamy clones,**" Himtasma said. "**Well let's see how you can handle THIS! The Dark Stone. This is fueled by your own nightmares and traps the souls in said stone.**"

"Oh no... I got a bad feeling about this," Buttercup said.

"**Dark stone! I wish to send in a spider with ALL of our little heroes' fears.**"

As if on cue, a giant spider with a clown's head and three of its legs representing all of the heroes' fears walked right in. Luigi screamed in fright and Bubbles just looked utterly terrified at the sight of it.

"Hey, this is just our own fears combined into one spider!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Let's kill it!"

Everyone else nodded in approval. All together, they combined our fire, ice and electric powers to defeat the said spider, and when Himtasma got in the way he was blasted back thanks to the mega powered laser. The heroes got out of the dream portal and back to Him's lair, and Him and Antasma defuse. Him clearly looked like he wanted to give up.

"No please! Have mercy!" Him begged as he shakes.

"MERCY IS FOR THE WEAK!" Buttercup shouted as she kicked Him off of the cliff. The last they saw of the crab demon was him screaming of terror. As he fell into the endless abyss, Luigi yelled, "I wanna know your real name!" And Antasma watched Him fall to his death with an unfazed look before looking back at the heroes.

"SKREEEK! You stupid vorthless heroes may have von this round... but the next time I see you... ESPECIALLY you, Mario Brothers, I VILL get you next time!" Antasma exclaimed as he disappeared into thin air with a maniacal cackle.

Everyone watched in silence. The deafening silence went on for a few moments until Mario said something. "...Oh my god. It's finally over."

"Thank god..." Buttercup sighed as she tried to keep her balance. "I am so, so tired."

"I think we all are," Blossom replied. During their conversation, Bubbles mentioned that she found another blueprint to shut down Mojo Jojo's force field down at the abyss and handed it over to Mario, who takes it and puts it in his pocket.

"Thank god! Now that just makes two more to go," Mario said. "Let's go to the warp pipe. Hopefully nothing scary will happen there."

"So... we're not gonna find out what Him's real name is?" Luigi asked. Mario and the girls let out a small groan.

"No Luigi, probably not."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and Blossom only shook her head while Bubbles giggled. The heroes went into the warp pipe, finally rid of this nightmare world of their minds once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! That one was a doozy to write. After fighting their own nightmares for quite a long time, the heroes faced Antasma and Him together, with bravery in their hearts. Where do you think the warp pipe will lead to next? In the beach? In the snowy hills? Find out more in the next chapter! And don't forget to read and rate XD *rolls away*


	16. World 6- The Beach and the Campfire

After the heroes went out from the warp pipe, it led them to a nice, serene beach. It's calming and there is a sunset towards the waves. You can even hear the seagulls chirping away as they fly to their homes. To Mario, this was way better than facing Antasma and that crab demon Him in that really horrifying... nightmare world. Everyone's fears were completely washed away.

The red plumber took a moment to look at the orange sky and nice sunset. When you're at a beach or anywhere similar to this place, the sunset is always nice to look at: it gives you a sense of calming thoughts.

"Nice sunset, eh bro?" Luigi said.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Mario replied, nodding. "It's really nice out here."

"Yeah, let's just relax for a little bit."

The girls and the Mario Bros sat down at the sand and watched the waves crash by the others gracefully. The sounds of the ocean waves soothed Mario's soul. Despite everything the heroes had gone through, They'd only gone so far yet so close to saving Princess Peach and the professor.

"You know what would make this even better?" Buttercup asked.

"What's that?" Luigi said.

"CANNONBALL!" Buttercup jumped in the ocean and splashed the others again but this time nobody even screamed. Instead, they just laughed at the lime clad's crazy antics as she swam around. This time Bubbles jumped in the water shouting "Wait for meeeee!" and the two girls started splashing each other. Blossom shrugged and eventually joined in with her sisters as they laughed freely.

"Aren't you coming in Luigi?" Bubbles asked as she giggled.

"Oh yeah definitely!" Luigi answered. He looked really nervous though; afraid he was gonna get kidnapped by a blooper. _Then again... why not give my bro a little push?_ Mario thought. The red plumber walked behind Luigi with a smirk. "Uh Mario, what are you-"

Before he could even finish his sentence Mario picked his twin brother up and threw him into the water with a splash. Buttercup started laughing at him and just seconds later a random blooper appeared and then grabbed Luigi with its tentacles. He started crying out for help out of fear; then Bubbles saw the blooper and started hugging it because she thought it was a cute little animal. The blooper then let go of Luigi and swam away to its home.

Luigi heaved a sigh of relief but it didn't last for long. A cheep cheep came up and kissed Luigi on the cheek. He yelped but Blossom just plucked it off his cheek like it was nothing at all and threw it in the water.

"Hey wait a minute, bro," Luigi says, "aren't you gonna get in? The water's nice!"

"Ehh maybe," Mario said, shrugging. "I'm thinking I could just lay down and-"

All of the sudden, Blossom picked Mario up and threw him in the water with a splash. After the plumber realized what she'd done, he laughed.

"Oh you _clever_ girl," Mario said as he laughed. She only gave him a small smirk as she jumped back into the water. On that note, everyone relaxed and swam in the water until it got dark at night. Then they got out and set up the campfire and the tents with some interesting plans in mind.

* * *

After Mario gave the others towels for them to dry off, they sat near the campfire to stay warm; Blossom and her sisters had gotten a bunch of sticks to gather a fireplace and she used her laser eyes directly at the sticks to start the fire. The fire was crackling bit by bit and it gave out a warm feeling to everyone's bodies.

It all felt really nice. Everyone told scary stories; Mario tells the story about a girl who loves stalking her "boyfriend," Luigi tells the story about a devil boy named Lincoln Loud but not the traditional red winged demon you see; he was in a fancy suit- you gotta hand it to Luigi, he's a good story teller- Blossom tells a story about a haunted house that the family stayed in but they all lost their sanity thanks to it, and Bubbles tells a story about a horse that drugged other ponies to make her "cupcakes..." except that it wasn't that scary, she just made it so that it was cute. And then came Buttercup's turn.

"Hey... you wanna hear a REAL scary story?" Buttercup said.

"Oh boy, _this_ ought to be good," Mario remarked.

Buttercup gave out a creepy grin, which unnerved Luigi, but he kept on a brave face.

"In the Simpsons house..." Buttercup began in a creepy tone, "things have changed for the family. A mad scientist, Lisa Simpson... began creating human experiments using animal genes. A little kid named Milhouse had snail eyes stitched to his eye sockets, Edna the school teacher was a ghost woman, Nelson finally got what was coming to him... he got ALL of his FAT taken away! And now he's a skinny and hungry boy."

Bubbles squeaked and started shaking. Luigi looked scared out of his wits. Mario seemed unfazed to the whole thing. Blossom rolled her eyes at Buttercup. She just kept going. "And then she has her favorite experiment... her dear brother Bart Simpson. He struggled and struggled against his own will, but Lisa tied him up to a chair TIGHTLY. Tight enough so he wouldn't even cry out for help. This was Lisa's most favorite experiment to work on, it was just... so... _horrifying._ Horrifyingly satisfying. She worked on him for DAYS. WEEKS. Every single MINUTE of the day!

"His mother and father couldn't find him _anywhere_ until one day... they heard their precious daughter laughing out of pure insanity. Homer just found it as sheer happiness while Marge had her suspicions. As the duo went upstairs to Lisa's room, they opened the door to find MULTIPLE EXPERIMENTS. Humans fused with animals! Homer was shocked and Marge repressed the urge to lose her lunch as she ran for her life, calling the mental hospital in the process.

"Minutes later, they took the mad scientist away and off she goes to the mental asylum as she laughs all the way! And you know what her last words were...?"

The others looked at Buttercup with pure anxiety, not knowing what's going to come next... then they heard maniacal laughter and humming to Little Fugue in G Minor as a pair of light green eyes came up behind Bubbles. "The last words that were uttered..." Lightning flashed. "'Mommy... you...'" A devil like silhouette appeared... "'are... NEXT!'" And then Buttercup appeared, scaring Bubbles and Luigi to death. Mario and Blossom screamed at her devil like presence and Bubbles jumped and clutched onto Luigi.

"STAND BACK!" Luigi shouted, grabbing a shovel nearby. "I got a shovel and I'm not afraid to USE it!"

"LUIGI NO!" He was about to hit Buttercup with said shovel but Mario grabbed it straight away before he could do so. Blossom was about to tell Bubbles that it wasn't real, but the blue clad too was gone.

"Where'd Bubbles go?" Buttercup asked. Luigi shrugged. All was quiet for a few seconds until...

"OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Bubbles came out shrieking with a Tiki mask on and scared Buttercup. She screamed out of pure terror and hid behind Blossom for support. As Bubbles took her mask off, the Mario Bros and Blossom laughed at Buttercup and praised Bubbles for her clever trick. She just responded with "That'll teach her not to scare me again!"

"Where did you get that mask anyway?" Mario asked.

"Some old guy was complaining about a mask he needed and then he got eaten by that naval piranha," Bubbles replied.

Buttercup came out from behind and apologized to Bubbles who only shrugged in response.

"Alright guys, I think we should probably get some sleep eh?" Mario said.

The others nodded in agreement. As they got ready, Mario said that Buttercup had to sleep with Bubbles and Luigi.

"What? Why?" Buttercup protested. "That story's not even real!"

"I'm pretty sure you know why," Mario replied.

As Buttercup lit up in realization she groaned. "Fine." She then went over to the tent Bubbles and Luigi were standing at.

"Blossom, you think you'll be okay sleeping with me for the night?" Mario asked.

"Yeah," Blossom replied. She trusted him enough for him to be there for her in case anything went wrong; he and Luigi had babysat Blossom and her sisters after all.

Mario nodded and then as the heroes exchanged their good nights, Mario and Blossom went inside the tent and laid down as they exchanged their good nights once again. He had already gone to sleep and the pink clad stayed awake for a few minutes before her drowsiness took over and she went to sleep as well. Little did she know that something was going to go wrong in her mind...

* * *

**A/N: **Well the heroes definitely needed a break from the last world's terrors... so what better way to relax than swimming in the beach, watching the sunset and telling stories around the campfire? :P I know I certainly might need it. What will happen now? This is the only question... Find out in the next chapter! And do not forget to read and rate~


	17. Blossom's Nightmare

**Mild warning: This chapter is contained with the nightmare being a bit gory and the rest of this chapter being filled with bittersweet fluff between Mario and Blossom. Honestly, in my head canon I just see the Mario Bros and Powerpuff Girls being best friends for life; wait a minute have I said that before? Oh well XD I'll say it again! They are best friends and not even _you _can change that! X3 Well you could if you wanted to but that's just my headcannon haha. Feel free to play around with it if you'd like!**

**I might even make a series of one shots about the Mario Bros' and the Powerpuff Girls' friendships with each other... what do you think? **

**Okay I'm done :B Enjoy this chapter filled with fluff~**

* * *

Unbeknownst to Blossom, Mario didn't go to sleep yet; he still had a lot of things on his mind. About what everyone had been through, Princess Peach, Professor Utonium... just the whole adventure in general. The Powerpuff Girls never, ever gave up despite what this adventure threw their way, and Mario really admired them for that. Even Luigi was impressed by their determination. These girls were five year old super heroes, but seriously; these girls were the real deal when it came to danger.

The red plumber started to doze off until he heard Blossom whimpering in her sleep. What was going on in her sleep?

* * *

_When Blossom awoke, she was laying on the concrete road, her vision was blurry, and all she could see were tiny flashes of fire. Fire that sizzled and engulfed all over Townsville. After looking around, she got up to see the flames. When her vision finally went clear, the pink clad gasped at the horrible sight. Buildings were burnt down, there were corpses of those who fell off, and robots and Koopa armies marching on as they celebrate the demise of the beloved town... it was all so horrible._

_Blossom floated around the town to find fire raging on and more corpses everywhere; on the roads, on some of the roofs, halfway through the windows, even on the cars! She wandered around and around until she got to Mojo Jojo's observatory. Then she heard Mojo and Bowser cackling out of delight and saw them come out of said observatory._

_"Well _**_congratulations,_**_ Blossom!" Bowser exclaimed. "ALL of Townsville is now in COMPLETE tyranny thanks to YOU."_

_Blossom's eyes widened. "W-what?! Bowser? Mojo?! What's going on? Why are you doing this?!" Blossom asked._

_"Well, your stupid mayor would've pleaded for help but you were TOO late. We killed them all!"_

_"And now, you are NO more part of the Powerpuff Girls," Mojo added, "for your sisters are also DEAD because of us! Your stupid plumber friends are dead! _**_Everyone_**_ is deceased! Gone! Dead! Out of existence! Because WE, Mojo Jojo and King Bowser, will _**_RULE THE WORLD!_**_"_

_"In other words, little miss leader girl..." Bowser was slowly advancing towards Blossom, preparing his deadly attack. "Your stupid little town... is DOOMED." He blew fire at the poor girl, engulfing her in flames as he and Mojo laugh at her slow and painful death._

* * *

When the nightmare ended, Blossom screamed in pure agony, jolting up while she breathed heavily, trying to forget what just happened. All of this startled Mario and when he saw the poor girl recovering from whatever it was, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Whoa Blossom, calm down! What happened?!" Mario asked. She looked at the plumber with a frightened look as she tries to hide her tears.

"I-I had a nightmare... w-where I..." The pink clad started to say until a lump was in her throat. She started to weep as she grabbed a hold of Mario. He had no idea what he was thinking at the time, but he grabbed her tightly and got her out of the tent. The plumber set the girl down at the beach.

"Alright, you're okay..." Mario said. "Everything's okay. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"Well..." Blossom started after she took a shaky breath. She hesitated for a moment but insisted on continuing. "In my nightmare... T-Townsville was in f-f-flames... a-and Bowser and Mojo took over the city and everyone was d-dead... including my sisters, you and Luigi...! A-and then... B-Bowser killed me too... he burned me using his f-f-fire breath..."

Mario felt sorry for the poor girl. His mind nagged him that Blossom was scared of losing her sisters and her dearest friends... especially the professor and Peach. Mario understood how she felt, honestly. Without his brother and the love of his life, and the girls even, he was nobody.

"It was so horrifying... what if the professor's not okay or if Peach isn't okay?" Blossom pondered. "What if both Mojo and Bowser have already taken over the world before we knew it? What if they KILLED Peach and... and..."

"Blossom, is there something you're not telling me?" Mario asked.

"I just... miss the p-professor so much and I hope he's o-okay... and I'm so scared of l-losing you guys..." She teared up again and hugged him tightly as she sobbed hysterically into his arms. The plumber held her for the longest time. As Mario got a good look at her, the poor girl looked like she hadn't slept in days. Rings around her eyes and all.

"Shhh... it's okay," Mario whispered, rubbing her back. "It was only a bad dream. I'm right here, Bloss."

Blossom seemed to have calmed down a bit, but she still shook from each sob she took. Mario really wanted to reassure her that Peach and the Professor weren't dead, that they were still safe... but how would she really know if they were... _not_ dead? The red plumber saved Peach multiple times before and she was left unharmed each time. Yeah, she had a few scratches on her skin and rips on her dress, but all in all, she was okay.

"I know how you feel, Blossom," Mario said. "Whenever I have to save Peach, sometimes I worry that she's not safe... but in the end she's safe and sound waiting for me. She's always here, mostly unharmed. The same thing goes for you girls when you try to save Townsville or the professor, right?"

Blossom sniffs before answering. "Uh-huh."

"Yeah, so I'm sure they're both alive. Even though they may be kidnapped, they definitely know that we'll be there to save them in the end; and it'll all be worth it when we get there."

"Yeah... I guess you're right," she agreed, wiping her tears away. She smiled faintly and the two friends let go of each other as Mario laid back down in the sand. He stifled a yawn in the process; he hadn't really slept since... well, since the adventure started, actually.

Blossom let out a huge yawn which Mario took notice of. She was so tired, she looked like she was going to pass out. The plumber could understand; it's been a long adventure after all. He had no idea how to comfort her more until an idea popped in his head.

"You know what my mother would do when me or Luigi couldn't sleep?" Mario asked.

She looked at him. "What is it?"

"When we were kids and we were scared, she would comfort us and sing us a lullaby to help calm down our nerves and get to sleep faster."

"It sounds really sweet... what's it called?"

"It's called _Safe and Sound. _You want to hear it?"

She nodded and grabbed ahold of Mario again. He wasn't exactly the best singer, but he had to try. He took a deep breath and started singing.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_when I said I'd never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone..."_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes..._

_the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe... and... souuuuund._"

Blossom teared up and smiled as Mario sang.

"_Don't you dare look out your window_

_darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone..._

_Go-ooo-ooone_

_Just close your eyes..._

_the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe... and... souuuuund._"

She grew even more tired by the second thanks to her fatigue. She just _tried _to stay awake but to no avail. Mario's singing voice was too soothing...

"_Just close your eyes..._

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe... and... souuuuund._"

As the plumber finished his last set of notes, he looked down to see Blossom fell fast asleep on his chest. He was taken aback but he decided to welcome it.

"Ha ha, what am I, a pillow?" Mario jokingly asked.

"...mmmn, 'm sorry..." Blossom sleepily replied. She was definitely knocked out.

The plumber warmly smiled at the sight. "Nah, it's okay. I don't mind at all."

Mario gently ran his fingers through her hair to soothe her more. Blossom and her sisters have been such great company to him and Luigi. Yeah, they might have struggled a few times, but they've never given up no matter what the cost was. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "We'll get through this. Just a long ways to go."

Soon after, he too fell asleep to the sound of the waves crashing.

* * *

Luigi sat up in the tent. He's tried and tried so many ways to sleep but it just wasn't working. Counting sheep usually helped or picturing himself in his nice, cozy bed worked too, but for some reason he just couldn't sleep... thanks to Buttercup's HORRIFYING story about that... mentally ill scientist girl. In fact, Luigi was pretty sure that's why he was between the green clad and Bubbles. It wasn't like the story scared him that badly...

_Gahhh what am I even worrying about anyway?_ Luigi thought, putting his head in his hands. _I should calm down and get some sleep. It's not even real and-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Blossom's screaming for help... what was going on with her, he wondered. Then he heard Mario's voice from outside; they were talking about it and while Blossom cried Mario just comforted her, telling her everything was going to be okay. A minute later, he sang her a lullaby that was sung to Luigi and Mario as kids... just like the way their Mama Mia sang. It was just like his older twin bro: he was always there for someone in need of comforting. The green plumber sighed contentedly as he laid back down.

"Luigi?"

Bubbles' voice startled Luigi and he looked over to his right to see the pigtailed girl up and about in her blanket.

"Hmm? What is it Bubbles?" he said.

"Do you remember how me, my sisters and you and Mario met?" she asked.

Now there was a good question Luigi could answer. But to put it in simpler terms... "How we met... I remember it like it was yesterday. Princess Peach, Mario and I were taking a vacation in Townsville because we needed time away from the Mushroom Kingdom for a while. Oh, it was a relaxing time we had, looking at the sights, going on a tour... it was fun. But then suddenly... Bowser appeared! He came in with his airship and minions to take over the town. Guess he really wanted to take Peach... again. And to make her his queen."

Bubbles seemed really eager, eyes gleaming with wonder as she nodded vigorously. "Mario and I tried to stop him all we could, we did. But he just kept blasting us with these bullet bills and eventually... we got knocked out thanks toe that giant bullet bill. From what I heard, Mojo Jojo didn't even know what was happening until he heard that big explosion! So he came outside with his giant robot only to find that Townsville was in flames and up above was Bowser's airship; he was pretty impressed by Bowser's handiwork, so he decided to work together with the great Koopa King to take over Townsville.

"And that's where you girls come in! When Peach, Mario and I came to, we saw a massive explosion from the banzai bill... then minutes later, we saw three streaks of colors; pink, light green and blue. Blossom demanded that the villains let us go but they wouldn't budge and Bowser called you guys weird little bug eyed children. Then, you guys just kicked their butts with NO mercy whatsoever in your classic Powerpuff style. After you got done with that, you Bubbles, carried us to safety while Buttercup had threw the airship back to where they came from.

"Then after that... well you can probably imagine how grateful we were after you had defeated them when Mario and I weren't able to."

"I remember," Bubbles said. "You were so happy that you shook Buttercup's hand vigorously. Then we introduced ourselves to you guys and the princess, offered for you to stay at our house for a few days since your hotel room was destroyed and then we sent you off!"

"I think you summed it up pretty well!" Luigi ruffled Bubbles' hair and she giggled happily in response. Suddenly Luigi's mind came to Mario. He'd been outside for a long time now. He hoped his brother was okay...

"I'll be right back," he said, getting up. "I gotta go see if Mario's okay. You should get some sleep."

"Okay," Bubbles replied. "G'night!"

Luigi exchanged a good night back and went out of the tent to see Mario. There he was, lying on the sand with Blossom's head on his chest; with one hand behind his head and the other on Blossom. As the younger brother peered behind Mario, he could see Mario sleeping peacefully beneath the stars. His poor bro's gotta be tuckered out... and cold.

"Mario?" Luigi called out quietly, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Ehh... what is it...?" Mario rubbed his eyes, sat up slowly, and gently set Blossom down on his lap to avoid waking her up. She stirred in her sleep but didn't open her eyes.

"You okay?" Luigi asked. "What happened?"

"Oh... well..." Mario started to explain. "Blossom had a horrible nightmare about Townsville burning up thanks to Bowser and Mojo... and everyone was _dead. _Bowser even burned her alive while she was suffering."

"Oh my god, that's scary!"

"Yeah and... she was crying hysterically because of this. I just..." He looked down at Blossom in sorrow. "I've never seen her so broken down like this. I didn't even know what to tell her when she told me she was afraid of losing us. I mean, how would she know if... if Utonium and Peach aren't really dead...?" Tears started to well up on his face. He wipes them away before letting out a few sobs.

"Aww, big bro..." Luigi opened his arms out for a hug and the older twin brother held onto him as he cried heavily onto Luigi's shoulders. It wasn't really often that Mario cried... but it _is_ heartbreaking to see him like this.

"I'm so sorry..." Mario muttered. "I know I'm supposed to be the big brother, but... I just can't help but worry about her... the poor girl's been through a lot... Not to mention that Peach is still in trouble and I feel like I'm not-"

"Bro." Luigi cut him off and Mario wiped his tears again as he looks at his younger twin with a stunned expression. "Look, I might be scared of everything in sight but I'm amazed at how the girls have pulled this off. And you should be too."

"Yeah but-"

"And don't you _dare_ say that you're not good enough. You're my big brother and I look up to you all the time. I mean, even Blossom looks up to you like her second father figure. ALL of these girls look up to us. What would Blossom even say if she heard you saying that right now?"

The green plumber let those words sink into Mario's head for a few moments before he continued. "All I'm saying is that you've helped us a lot throughout this adventure... why don't you let _me_ help you this time? As brothers? We've handled a lot of hard adventures like that, and we can handle this one too. And besides... we've saved Peach multiple times so she should be fine."

Mario stayed silent for a while before his face welled up with tears again and silently weeped into Luigi's shoulders. "My god, you're right... what would I do without you, Luigi?"

"Heh... I don't know what I'd do without you either," Luigi quietly replied, patting his back.

"Um... Mario, Luigi? Is everything okay...?"

The brothers stopped hugging each other and noticed that Blossom had already woken up with a worried look on her face.

"Huh? Blossom?" Mario said, wiping the tears off his face again.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked. "I heard you crying."

"Oh... you did huh?" He chuckled sadly as she nodded. "Well, Luigi wanted to check up on me to see if I was okay... and we just talked for a bit, then I... told him what happened."

Luigi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I heard you had a nightmare and you're scared of losing us... is that true?" he asked.

Blossom is silent for a moment and then she started to cry. "Yes..." was the only thing she could choke out. Then she held onto Mario and cried her eyes out. Luigi assumed she didn't even get any sleep and felt sorry for her.

"Ohh Blossom..." Mario said as he looked down in sadness and hugged her. "It'll be okay... like I said, it's only a nightmare. You won't be losing us any time soon. Look, even Luigi's here." Luigi squeezed her shoulder lightly with ease.

"I... I know... I just..." Blossom choked out through her tears.

"If it makes you feel any better, Blossom," Luigi says, "I get scared too. Especially of losing the people I love. Like Mario is afraid of losing us too; but he's right. It's just a nightmare and you're not losing us no matter what. Don't you worry about a thing because we'll always be there for you and your sisters every step of the way."

Blossom looked down in silence for a few moments before grabbing the twin brothers into a tight hug and crying softly once again. They gathered her in a group hug.

"T-thank you guys... for b-being there..." Blossom murmured.

"Don't mention it," Mario whispered. "It's going to be alright."

A few moments later, Blossom fell asleep out of exhaustion and Mario gently put her down on his lap. He then stroked her hair a few times in order to soothe her once more. Again, that's Mario... always there when you need him.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Luigi asked Mario.

"I really hope so," he replied. "The poor girl's been through a lot, just like the rest of us have."

A few minutes later, Mario too fell asleep out of exhaustion on the younger twin's shoulder. As soon as Luigi felt it he just patted his brother's head tenderly just to let him know he was gonna be okay. Sometimes he felt like the big brother when Mario was vulnerable like this. It's not that often he saw him like that. Luigi looked up at the stars and wondered how Peach and Professor Utonium are doing, hoping they were okay.

"Hey Luigi!"

All of the sudden, Bubbles and Buttercup's voices were a few inches away from Luigi, and he turned his head only to see them walking towards him, clearly worried.

"You okay? You've been out for a while and Bubbles-" The green plumber shushed Buttercup and pointed to the now fast asleep Mario and Blossom. They've clearly had a lot on their minds. Bubbles' eyes softened at the sight and Buttercup just looked at them, warming up at the sight as well... before she sat down on the sand.

"Eh. Whatever. I'm just gonna sleep here... I'm too tired," Buttercup remarked, laying down. Then Bubbles looked at Luigi.

"What was going on between you two?" she asked.

"Well, about that..." Luigi said, "Blossom had a nightmare so Mario comforted her and then he... had a lot on his mind and he was just afraid that he really wasn't good enough and... he just cried on my shoulder and I had to tell him that everything was gonna be okay... yunno? We got this." He put his hand on Mario's back as he said those words. "And then Blossom woke up and started crying again... so we both comforted her until she fell asleep. It was a lot going on."

Bubbles' face was filled with concern as she heard this. "Poor Blossom... I just hope she's okay. That nightmare must've got to her."

"Yeah, me too. Hopefully she'll be fine by tomorrow." Luigi let out a yawn. "Oh god, I'm tired. Let's just get back to sleep eh?"

"Yeah... I'm so tired..." Bubbles said as she held on to his arm and went to sleep. She looked so peaceful to the green plumber. Just a few seconds later, he fell asleep along with the others.

* * *

**A/N: **I told you there was going to be a lot of fluff going on lol. To be honest I'm better at that than I am at adventure stuff. But at least I'm improving somewhat! So yeah, like I said earlier, I may be thinking of doing a series of oneshots featuring the Mario Brothers and Powerpuff Girls. The other characters from the franchises can be there too. If you'd like, you can go ahead and request a plot for a oneshot once I get that started up. I'll post the rules once I get this series going :P

Anywayyyy I hope you all liked the bittersweet fluff! Don't forget to RR~


	18. Sunrise, Jigglypuff, and Granny Koopa(?)

As soon as the soon rose up, Blossom woke up, rubbing her eyes. For a moment or two, she'd forgotten why she was sleeping out on the beach and not out on the tent. The memories come flowing back; slowly but surely. Nightmares. Bowser and Mojo. Mario's comfort. She panicked before she took in her surroundings as she saw Mario and her sisters fast asleep. She heaved a sigh of relief, happy they were there. Luigi was nowhere to be seen however. She assumed the green plumber must have gone for a morning swim.

She then looked at the sunrise. The sky was so beautiful, with the shades of light pink and a golden yellow, just with a hint of orange. Pondering for quite some time, she saw her father's reflection. And Princess Peach's reflection as well. Tears welled up in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She went over to Mario to gently shake him awake. "Mario! Mario, look!" she said.

Mario woke up half awake before slowly sitting up, noticing Blossom was right next to him. "Huh? What is it?" he asked.

Blossom pointed at the sunrise. As Mario looked at the sun, he saw Princess Peach and the professor in there as well. The plumber's eyes softened at the sight. The sunrise is so beautiful, especially the skies. He hoped the princess was doing okay...

"You wanna know what I see up there?" Blossom asked.

Mario turned his head towards her. "What's that?"

"I can see the professor and Peach in the sun... and they're crying out for help."

"You miss them, huh?"

She nodded slowly with a somber expression. "Yeah. A lot."

"...me too." Mario ruffled the pink clad's hair softly as he looked at the sun more intently than before.

All of a sudden, Luigi's scream came from out of nowhere, startling Mario and all of the girls. Buttercup woke up with a start and Bubbles bolted up in fright to see what was happening. As they get a closer look, there was a giant monster squid floating in and out of the ocean, tentacles wrapped around Luigi as he desperately screamed for help.

Bubbles tried to save Luigi by hugging said monster squid as tightly as she could, but it only smacked her away with one of its tentacles, causing her to land face down on the sand. Then Buttercup flew by and used her laser eyes to stun the giant squid monster. Finally she swung that monster around at least a few times before throwing it off to the water. Luigi is let go and then as he starts to fall he gets caught by Blossom.

He was taken back by surprise, but after a moment he recovered from his trauma and adjusted his hat. "T-thanks Blossom," he said in a flustered manner.

"No problem," Blossom replied. After that she looked at Mario and he gave her an encouraging smile. Her whole face beams with glee; It was in her heart, after all. She knew she could do it! She set Luigi down and as he was about to say something, he noticed a light blue colored switch that was somewhat similar to a P-switch.

"Hey bro, what does this switch do?" he asked.

"No idea, Weegee," Mario replied shrugging. "I'm kinda wondering that myself."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup also gathered around the switch and started wondering what said switch does. Mario jumped on the switch and then... nothing happened for a minute. Mario and Luigi only looked at each other in confusion. All of a sudden, everyone heard a loud rumble, assuming it was an earthquake. Then the huge ball of snow came over and exploded like a party ball. For a second, all anyone could see was white snowflakes.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped drastically, the climate completely changes from a beach to a winter wonderland, and tiny little snowflakes start falling down from the sky. _Was this even normal? _Mario thought. _I thought it was supposed to be a regular beach._

"Mario... what the hell did you do?" Luigi asked. "It's so cold!"

"I don't know! All I did was jump on the switch and all of a sudden it just turned into winter," Mario said. Luigi looked completely baffled and so did the plumber and the girls.

"UM HELLO?! I'm freezing over here! How 'bout some freaking coats?" Buttercup complained.

Blossom sighed. "I'll go get us some coats." She flew off somewhere in order to find some warmth. A minute later she came back with five coats and hands her sisters, Mario, and Luigi one.

"About time," Buttercup muttered as she took the coat from Blossom and put it on.

"Okay, let's go," Mario said as he put his own coat on. The others nodded and the heroes ventured off into the now icy beach. After a few minutes it was snowing hard on the heroes but not enough to cause a blizzard. They weren't giving up any time soon.

All of a sudden, they spotted a familiar circular figure in the shadows. Cat like ears, balloon type... oh no. It started walking towards the heroes and... can it be?

It is. It was that Jigglypuff again... Mario was debating whether he should attack it or just run away from it just like he always did when the balloon Pokemon was about to sing.

"Oh my god, _please_ don't tell me it's..." Buttercup started.

"Sadly, it is," Blossom replied. Suddenly Jigglypuff came out of nowhere and startled us greatly.

"Uh... Jigglypuff, w-what are you doing here?" Luigi asked. The pokemon only stared at the green plumber. "I swear to god, if you sing again, I'm gonna-"

Before Luigi could say anything, Jigglypuff took a deep breath, and started to sing... but it wasn't the typical soothing type of Jigglypuff song. It was like a human voice singing from Jigglypuff's mouth, a soothing yet mostly techno song.

"_Just 'cause I'm small_

_can't hurt you at all,_

_I'm only a girl, what to do?_

_Let me sing my song for you..._

_Not many can __resist my command,  
I know just how to get to you  
Let me sing my song for you..._"

The song was so mesmerizing Mario couldn't get his eyes off of it. His pupils were now replaced with stars. Jigglypuff then flew towards Mario and his crew, and as it kept singing, the whole sky is filled with Jigglypuff's eyes, replacing the clouds. The stars flew by and then Jigglypuff did a magical transformation, turning into an anime girl... she wore a lolita light pink dress with a bunch of musical notes plastered onto it, pink curly hair and cute little sky blue Mary Jane shoes. Her pretty voice captivated everyone, especially Luigi, whose garbled voice (according to Mario) was telling Mario and the girls to resist but now his eyes were replaced with stars. The Powerpuff Girls, try as they might, resisted the song for a moment but eventually they too succumbed to the song.

And then a giant Pokeball appeared, releasing a bunch of poke-dexes which shutter at the singing human Jigglypuff... just like a camera would capture pictures on a beauty pageant. A crowd appeared and cheered for her and suddenly... she walked elegantly towards Mario just like Princess Peach would. The plumber tried to kiss her, but he got slapped in the face. Jigglypuff glared at him before her face relaxes and she continued to sing her song.

"_When you lay down at night,  
I'm the siren you can't fight,  
I know you don't stand a chaaaaaance  
There is nothing you can do  
once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullabyyyyyyy..._

_Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
When I sing for you my lullaby..._"

Every time she sang the word "lullaby," pink lights shone from across and a ton of butterflies with red wings flew around the girls. Everything was a complete acid trip for the heroes.

"_Now that you've seen  
it wasn't a dream  
Reality got the best of you  
Told ya boy, I would come after you.~_

_Now it's too late  
Can't hesitate  
Can't hide this fate with déjà vu  
Watch out boy, I'm coming for you.~_"

Suddenly several of the Dugtrio and Diglets started popping out of the ground and hold up hearts with their mouths. Igglybuffs floated everywhere as well and the water turned into a light pink... the sky even turned into a dark pink. A Wigglytuff squeezed the life out of Luigi but he seemed to enjoy it. A sort of whale like pokemon named Wailmer cruised by and the song kept going on and on and it just wouldn't stop.

"_When you lay down at night,  
I'm the siren you can't fight,  
I know you don't stand a chaaaaaance  
There is nothing you can do  
once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullabyyyyyyy..._

_Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
When I sing for you my lullaby..._"

The Wailmers came out of nowhere, blowing from their blowholes and out go the sparkles reflecting the human Jigglypuff. The atmosphere felt much more soothing than the original song to Mario. He looked at his surroundings, and Luigi and the girls seem to have passed out thanks to the song. As he looked at the singing anime girl Jigglypuff, his head grew sluggish, his eyes started drooping, and his vision's gone blurry. _No... n-not now..._ the plumber thought. _I can't fall asleep just like that..._

"_In your sleep,  
it's got you so deep,  
my sweet melody  
has captured you for ever more..._

_Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
When I sing for you my lullaby...  
Sing my lullaby..._"

As much as he would like to resist the song's entity, the song was just too powerful for Mario to take. Exhaustion took over him and he collapsed into the now snowy sand. All of a sudden the pillow was so warm and fluffy like a pillow. The cold never bothered him anymore and now all he could think about was sleep.

"_When you lay down at night,  
I'm the siren you can't fight,  
I know you don't stand a chaaaaaance  
There is nothing you can do  
once I put my spell on you  
When I sing my lullabyyyyyyy..._

_Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
Luuuuuuuuu-laaaaah-byyyyyy~  
When I sing for you my lullaby...  
Sing my lullabyyyyyy.~_"

* * *

When Blossom first came to, the first thing she saw was Jigglypuff beating the crap out of Mario. She didn't know exactly what he did nor did she remember what just happened earlier thanks to the acid trip. All she could remember was being entranced by the balloon Pokemon's singing voice along with the others and then... Mario somehow kissed said Pokemon when he thought it was a human girl.

Suddenly Jigglypuff threw the plumber to the ground and just scolded him spouting out curse words but only saying "Jigglypuff". Nobody could understand what it was saying but after its scolding, it gave him a look that said, "You know _very_ well what you did." And then it just walked off as the heroes looked in shock and Mario's body was now stuck in the sand. After a few attempts, Luigi, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup finally got Mario out of the sand.

"What the heck happened?" Mario asked. "Ugh my face stings so much..."

"Uh dude. Jigglypuff slapped you multiple times and you have scribbles on your face," Luigi said. "Look at the water's reflection."

The red plumber did and he yelped. Then he splashed some water on his face to wash the ink off, and after that he saw the red marks on his face. "Damn that pokemon really _did_ get me good..." he muttered.

"Wait a minute-" Buttercup peered over Mario's shoulder and in just seconds, her expression changed from perplexity to frustration. "-she drew on our faces again?!"

"...No way," Blossom said. "Even when we had an acid trip she still draws on our faces?"

"Apparently."

While Mario looked at the others trying not to laugh, Luigi and Bubbles looked in confusion until they looked at each other and screamed, and everyone got rid of the ink on their faces. Finally.

"I swear, that Jigglypuff just doesn't give up," Mario remarked.

"Does it want someone to stay awake to its song _that_ badly?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess so. One time someone actually stayed awake but it was due to their insomnia and they kept it up for a while until they actually fell asleep."

"Oh my..."

"Yeah it's pretty sad," Luigi said in sorrow. "But at least it's gone for now! Let's keep going."

Mario and the girls nodded in approval and started to walk through the snowy sand. Some suspicious shadows ran past the heroes as they defeated the hammer bros and goombas in their way, but they only disregarded it. Surely the shadows couldn't have been one of Bowser's minions... or... could they?

* * *

A half hour into their journey, the heroes were cold, hungry, in dire of some place to stay... and really tired. They'd been walking around in circles, desperately trying to find some sort of pipe but no luck. It's already gotten dark. One of the girls would use their night vision of some sort, but they were way too tired. The whole routine had been about getting lost for no apparent reason until...

"Hey look... there's a cabin...!" Mario rasped, pointing to a small, wooden cabin weakly.

"Is it... is it really a cabin? Am I dreaming?" Blossom asked, perking up. Bubbles was gawking at the cabin and Luigi pinched himself in the arm to reassure himself he wasn't dreaming. Buttercup just stared at it for a minute and a half until she said, "Finally! Shelter! Let's go- NOW!"

Everyone rushed over to the cabin, desperate for warmth and shelter, knocked on the door, and then in just seconds the door opened slowly. An elderly woman with a grey haired bun and a kimono timidly came out of her hiding and greeted the heroes with a warm smile. Blossom looked skeptical at the lady... she looked like one of the koopalings the Mario Bros mentioned.

"Hello plumbers and little children!" the elderly woman said. "Welcome to my humble abode!~"

"Yeah hi, uhh who are you?" Buttercup asked in a suspicious manner.

"Why, call me Granny Koopa! I go by many names but Granny Koopa is just fine."

Mario raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "Wait... what's your real name?" he asked. Luigi tilted his head, also curious.

"That doesn't matter. Anyway I can see you all look so so miserable... looking for shelter, warmth, and food... Why don't you come inside?"

Mario and Luigi reluctantly nodded and the little girls soon followed suit. As they went in the cabin, there was a big fireplace in front of a purple couch, a lot of pictures of scenery plastered on the walls, and a vase in the corner. Everyone all stared in awe of this beautiful place. So humble yet... really nice.

"Whoa..." Bubbles whispered. "This place is really nice!"

"Why thank you, young lady!~" Granny Koopa said. "I built it myself! Now why don't you youngin's go ahead and take a seat on that couch? I'll go fix us some hot cocoa."

The heroes nodded and sat down on the couch as the old lady turtle left to make some cocoa. Bubbles smiled at the lady's kindness and babbled on and on about the house while her sisters listened. Mario on the other hand didn't seem too convinced. "Doesn't that person seem suspicious to you?" he asked.

"Hmm, she _did_ look like a koopaling," Luigi remarked. "But she seems nice enough right? I mean, she took us in for safety so we can rest up."

"Good point... but we do have to keep an eye out in case anything goes wrong."

Luigi nodded and as they finished their short conversation, Granny Koopa came back with five mugs of hot chocolate and handed one to each of the heroes. "Drink up," she insisted. After taking a sip or two- and Buttercup chugging the whole mug down- this cocoa seemed off... but no one knew what.

"This tastes funny," Blossom said. "What's in it?"

"Yeah, I knew something was in it," Mario said.

"Aww come on guys," Buttercup replied nonchalantly. "It's just..." she lets out a yawn, "hot cocoa... wait why am I so tired?"

Luigi started to look fatigued as well and so did Bubbles, who rubbed her eyes. "Is it just me or is this filled with chloroform...?" Luigi said. Mario shrugged tiredly.

"Oh dear, are you all okay?" Granny Koopa asked with feigned worry. "You look so tired."

"We are," Bubbles said tiredly. She tried so hard to stay awake but it was getting more and more difficult to do so. She almost dropped the cup and the elderly woman caught it in time.

"Yeah, we..." Blossom let out a yawn too. "We've been traveling a lot to save the professor and Princess Peach, defeating Mojo Jojo and Bowser's baddies, and... and..."

"And going through a lot of hard obstacles," Mario yawned. "Ugh, it's all so tiring..."

"Awww, you poor things... I got beds up here you can rest on," Granny Koopa said.

"Thank you so much Granny Koopa. You're too kind." The red plumber let out a weary yet grateful smile.

She led the tired heroes to the upstairs bedroom where there were beds for each of them. Buttercup already passed out so Luigi had to carry her and gently put her on one of the beds.

"Now then," Granny Koopa said nonchalantly, "you all need some rest for the big adventure."

"But... but what if something horrible happens...?" Mario asked.

"Oh, no need to worry about that. I'll make sure you're safe and sound.~"

Mario looked like he was about to say a comeback, but before he could say a word he passed right out the instant he laid his head on the pillow. Luigi had already gone to sleep and so did Bubbles... Blossom was the only one who was ready to fall asleep but awake enough to notice something.

"Granny Koopa... what did you put in our drinks?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing dearie! Whatever in the world makes you think that?" Granny Koopa said. "The uh... TIRING adventure just got to you is all! I totally didn't put anything in your drinks! Ahaha..."

"But I could've sworn I saw you put something in our drinks! What was-" Before the red headed girl could finish her sentence, she was getting sleepier and her vision went blurrier... and all went black soon enough.

As soon as every single one of the heroes was asleep, the lady grinned evilly and took her wig off... to reveal a male koopaling with navy blue hair! He got out his walkie talkie and spoke directly into it. "Koopa siblings, I got the heroes knocked out! Let's go, NOW!" he said.

"Ooohohohohoho! Roger that!" one of the wacky koopalings said.

"And let's kidnap the most vulnerable one of all... she is too sweet and naive to notice anything." He let out a maniacal laughter; his plan worked.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh maaaaaaan. It's been so long hasn't it? Well okay maybe not that long, but it feels like forever. SO. It looks like someone had lured a plan to do something drastic, and that someone is (you guessed it) the KOOPALINGS :0 What will they do now? Will our heroes wake up in time to notice that one kid is missing? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to Read and Review ^^ It'd mean a lot to me


	19. The Koopalings and the Climate Blooper

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! LET ME GO, YOU MEANIE KOOPALINGS!"

Bubbles's shrieks and pleas for help startled the heroes awake with a start. Mario bolted out of bed, Luigi fell off the bed with a fright, Blossom looked around for her surroundings, and Buttercup groggily rubbed her eyes, looking around in confusion. "Ugh... what happened..?" she asked. "Was that... Bubbles?"

"I think so," Mario said.

"Oh my GOD!" Luigi said as he jumped up from the floor. "Please don't tell me she's-"

And then all of a sudden, Bubbles' high pitched screams are even louder than before, fully waking them up now.

"There it is again!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I should've KNOWN that damn koopaling was up to something!" Mario said.

"Look, there's a note!" Luigi said, pointing at a piece of paper. Sure enough, there was a note right on the table. Mario walked over to said table, then picked up the letter and read it out loud to the others. The girls hovered around the plumber to see the letter for themselves.

"_Hey, Stupid Mario Bros (And Powderpuff Girls),_

_I, Ludwig Von Koopa, have TRICKED you! Did you really think you could get away with this, having your sweet little time sleeping away while I kidnapped little Bubbles? I didn't think so._

_While you weren't looking, I slipped a little something into your hot chocolate. If you must know, I dumped a whole bottle of chloroform in there so you wouldn't suspect a thing. If you want to see your precious little friend again, you're gonna have to get through ME and my siblings first! See you there losers!_

_-Ludwig Von Koopa_"

The girls, Luigi, and Mario groaned in exasperation. None of them could believe it. They should've known one of the koopalings was up to something! And they didn't it coming either.

"Why does Bubbles ALWAYS get herself into these messes?!" Buttercup asked.

"I don't even know anymore... I really don't," Blossom replied.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste," Mario declared. "Let's go find her."

"Agreed!"

At that point they left the cabin in a hurry, not even bothering to take their coats with us. The heroes burst out of the cabin and as they got out... there was no snow anymore. No freezing temperature, no snowflakes falling about, no snow storms even.

"What the heck happened to the snow?" Buttercup asked. Mario was bewildered, Luigi scratched his head in confusion and Blossom looked baffled.

"I guess the effects of the switch from earlier must have worn off," the red plumber replied shrugging.

"How peculiar..." Blossom said, and a few seconds later, she noticed a little wooden boat onto the shore. "Hey there's a boat over there! Let's go!"

And in that moment the heroes shrugged off the sudden weather change, got on the boat, and set sail to find the little Koopalings that kidnapped Bubbles. _When we find those little brats, they are so going to get it now, _Mario thought. They looked towards the west; no koopalings there. They looked towards the east; nada. They even looked straight ahead, and yet no dice.

Just as they were about to give up, they saw a pirate ship that had the flag with a koopa symbol... and with all of the KOOPALINGS. Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy, and then Ludwig.

"We've got you NOW stupid heroes!" Morton said. "You punks are going down."

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it! Either you let go of Bubbles or we'll stop you with all we got!" Buttercup exclaimed with pride.

Morton growled with anger and immediately prepared his cannon. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY YOU LITTLE-"

Before he could finish his phrase, a giant blooper came out of nowhere, and it raised its tentacles and smacked the heroes out of the boat. Mario didn't even realize they'd gone head first into the water; the event had gone through like butter. Slowly but surely, he started to lose his vision. He wanted to desperately cry for help but his body felt so cold...

The last thing he could hear are the koopalings laughing -out of nervousness or apathy, he'd never know- and the last thing he saw out of his blurry vision is Luigi fading in and out of consciousness. And then all went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buttercup and Blossom made it out okay as soon as they got out, but Blossom had a feeling Mario and Luigi didn't. The sisters looked at each other and nodded. Then they dove down the water and grabbed the two plumbers out of the water and onto the boat. They didn't know what to do at first but suddenly the pink clad remembered what the Professor taught them about CPR. Blossom checked Mario's heartbeat... he was still conscious, but just barely.

When she suggested the idea, Buttercup looked at the pink clad like she was crazy. "Are you even sure this will work?" Buttercup asked.

"It's worth a shot," Blossom said. "Now let's go!"

Buttercup nodded and right away, they went to Mario and Luigi and did some chest compressions on the both of them. It took a few tries to get them to come back completely, but after the fifth time, Buttercup punched their stomachs, and water came out of their mouths and both of the boys started to pant violently.

"Are you okay?" Buttercup asked worriedly.

"Barely..." Mario rasped as he tried to catch his breath. Luigi on the other hand kept choking on water, and Buttercup pushed his chest again to get the water out. He sighed out of relief.

"What... happened...?" Luigi asked.

"Well, some giant blooper came at a random time and basically knocked the entire boat over," Blossom said. "And then you almost drowned."

"Oh geez..." Mario sighed. "Well, where are the koopalings now?"

Mario and Luigi have told the girls about them before, about them being Bowser's kids and who they were, but Blossom never thought she'd actually see them in person. Buttercup pointed way out to the shore, indicating that said koopalings had already gotten away to a cave over there. "They escaped..." Buttercup muttered angrily.

"Oh for crying out- They think they can get away with this?!" Mario shouted.

"Well apparently so," Blossom said. "Let's just go inside the cave!"

The heroes went onward to the cave straight ahead. Just moments later, they reached the dark cave and went inside. As expected, they couldn't see a thing so Buttercup and Blossom had to use their night vision in order to see in the dark. It was really creepy but it was all worth it.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

A creepy giggle was heard out of nowhere, startling Luigi greatly.

"Okay, where the hell are you koopalings?!" Mario shouted. "Whoever is there, _show yourself!_"

As if on cue, a little koopaling with a tri-colored spikey hair balances on the giant yellow ball as he comes towards the wary heroes. "Oh hi, Mario Bros!" he said. "Back so soon already?"

"Lemmy!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"Surprise surprise! It's me again. And I see you brought your little bug eyed friends here!"

"Okay, let's cut to the chase mini Bowser!" Buttercup declared. The one called Lemmy looked offended. "Where's Bubbles?!"

"Oh the baby girl? Well you'll be happy to know she's still alive..." Lemmy said. "But she's stuck with the blooper we released so you'll hafta get through us first!"

"A blooper? What blooper?" Blossom asked.

"This is no ordinary blooper. This one is a climate blooper! HEHEHEHEHE!"

"WHAT?!" the heroes exclaimed.

"That's right! He's got two modes; beach mode and ice mode. In Beach mode, he's just a regular 'ol blooper... but in ICE mode he's blue! AND he can shoot out ice breath and other kinds of icy moves."

"Lemmy, I swear to god-" Mario started, but Lemmy interrupted him.

"AND before you get to the climate blooper, you'll have to get through our deadly traps! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The very first one is made by yours truly..." He takes out three tiny balls of his own and throws them high in the air and catches them. "It's called Katamari!"

Everyone looked at him with unamused expressions. "How original..." Luigi muttered sarcastically.

"Gee, what a GREAT concept," Buttercup remarked, rolling her eyes. "Did you get that from some sort of _video game_?"

"WHA-! BUH-!" Lemmy sputtered. "This is totally original! It's not ripped off at all!"

"Whatever..."

Lemmy juggles the three balls and balances his way out towards the way on the rocky ground. "Catch me if you can!" he taunted, playing the Katamari music playing in the background.

"Distract him!" Mario exclaimed.

The heroes split up and chased him around the cave for a while, with Luigi purposefully getting in the way, Blossom using her ice breath, Buttercup just trying to beat the crap out of him, and Mario trying to trip him. Lemmy kept going until he had stopped at some lake filled with Cheep Cheeps.

"Give up yet, Lemmy?" Luigi asked with a smug look.

"Never!" Lemmy exclaimed as he turned around at the very last second. "You're gonna regret trying to get past me, because I'm the almighty-" Before he could finish his sentence, Buttercup only kicked the ball with little force and down went Lemmy into the water.

"You freaking DUMMY!" a shrill voice shrieked. "That was my own trap!"

The group turned to see where the voice had come from, and on a platform above the lake was a girl koopaling with a pink shell, a pink bow with white dots on her head, full on lipstick, and a red pearl necklace. This must be Wendy, Blossom thought

"Let me guess," Mario said, "your trap is a rip off too."

"Oh HELL no!" Wendy exclaimed. "Mine's no rip off from some video game! _My_ trap is a thousand percent original! I gathered some killer Cheep Cheeps that will literally eat you alive and there is no way you can cross this one!"

"We'll just have to see about that," The bow haired girl challenged. Surely Wendy thought they couldn't handle anything that comes their way.

Suddenly a giant Cheep Cheep and a bunch of Cheep Cheeps come out of the water and go back in. No one had any idea what to do until Luigi spoke up. "Okay, I have no idea if this will work, but-"

"What? _What?!_" Mario urged.

"...Blossom, Buttercup, throw me and Mario over to where Wendy is."

"Are you crazy?!" Buttercup and Blossom yelled.

"Bro, that's gotta be the craziest idea I've heard you even suggest my whole life!" the red plumber exclaimed.

"I know, I know," Luigi said. "But if one of you goes on the other end, then one of you gets to throw Mario and me to the other side. Easy as pie! And... hopefully one of the Cheep Cheeps doesn't get us."

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

"Okay..." Buttercup sighed. "Whatever you say. But you are insane sometimes you know that?"

Luigi shrugged as Buttercup went to the other side, avoiding the man eating Cheep Cheeps on her way. Wendy had noticed this and tried to attack her but Buttercup kept dodging everything that came her way and held off Wendy as she tried to get through.

"Ready Blossom?" Buttercup said.

"Ready!" Blossom shouted as she picked up the two plumbers and threw Mario over to Buttercup. "On three!"

"One..."

Mario and Luigi were already bracing themselves for the impact.

"Two..."

Luigi curled himself into a ball.

"THREE!"

Mario did the same and at the count of three, Blossom and Buttercup threw the two plumbers towards the Cheep Cheeps missing their target. Mario jumped towards Wendy and dropkicked her into the water. Blossom followed suit to where Buttercup and the two plumbers were. All the fish looked at her with hunger and the little girl koopaling couldn't do anything about it except cower in fear.

"YOU IDIOTS! I'll get you one day!" Wendy whined. "Especially _YOU_, Stupid Mario Bros! Ughhh, now my bow and makeup are all ruined!"

"We'll deal with your little issues next time we see you, little baby!" Mario said.

While Wendy was trying to get away from the hungry Cheep Cheeps, the heroes ran trying to find an exit when all of a sudden, a giant spike ball crashed right in front of them. Nobody knew where it came from at first until cackling was heard. They looked up and there was yet another koopaling... a dark colored koopaling with a tough guy demeanor. This one was named Morton. Behind him are a bunch of spike balls ready to be thrown.

"Well well, look who it is! It's the stupid Mario Bros and their little KIDS!" Morton exclaimed. "I thought you guys would've died by now!"

"Fat chance, Morton! The girls saved us right after you had escaped," Luigi said.

"Pah! No matter... feel the wrath of the spike balls, you little puny heroes!"

He proceeded to throw every single spike ball he could at the group but Buttercup took them all in one catch and threw them at the dark koopaling. Before Morton could get up, the koopaling with the dark pink sunglasses and a bullet bill cannon stepped on him. That one was Roy... the tough guy that wears pink.

"So, you thought you could outsmart any one of us huh?!" Roy shouted. "How's about you get a load of this!"

Roy fired his cannon and shot up a lot of bullet bills the Mario Bros and Powerpuff Girls' way, each of the heroes dodging them one by one. Then a gigantic bullet bill came in the way and Buttercup used her laser eyes and blasted at the bullet bill. Unfortunately, it caught the others in the explosion and Roy was almost burnt into a crisp.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE! Look at the dumb Mario Bros and the bugs, Larry!"

"Ha, no kidding! They've burnt themselves to a crisp!"

The group turned to see where the two taunting voices were coming from, and there they were: one koopaling with a sky blue Mohawk and the other with the crazy glasses and light green carrot top like hair... Larry and Iggy. Over there, Larry has multiple pots of piranha plants behind him and Iggy was holding back two chain chomps that were viciously barking at the heroes. They shook off the ashes and prepared to fight the two koopalings.

"Oh, you're gonna think twice before you try to defeat us with your little chain chomps and piranha plants," Mario declared.

"Yeah, why don't you tell your dad about your little defeats in the past all over again?" Luigi chimed in.

"WHA-?!" Larry shouted. "Ughhh, that's it! Chain chomps, piranha plants... SIC EM!"

He threw the piranha plants at the heroes and then the chain chomps started to charge after them, dragging Iggy around. The piranha plants blew fireballs at them and even tried to bite them, but Mario jumped on the two plants before they could do so. It kept going on for a while until one of them bit Luigi in the leg. Blossom whistled at the rabid chain chomp and beckoned it to get her instead.

The chain chomp started chasing the pink clad and she flew around Iggy, causing the dog to wrap its chains around the koopaling. Buttercup picked him up and threw him at Larry and his plants like a bowling ball, once again gaining a strike. Just as they thought the cliché traps were over, a koopaling with blue hair similar to Ludwig Von Beethoven himself jumped in their way. Oddly enough, the koopaling's name was also Ludwig.

"Ah, good afternoon Mario Brothers! And you little Powerpuffs!" Ludwig explained.

"Ludwig!" the heroes exclaimed.

"So _you're_ the one that kidnapped Bubbles and handed her over to the Climate Blooper!" Buttercup said.

"Oh yes! Your little cry baby friend!" Ludwig declared. "You'll get her back eventually... but first, you'll have to survive through my piano torture!"

He proceeded to grab a piano out of nowhere and a stool for him to sit on. Then he jumped on said stool and cracked his knuckles in order to prepare himself to play his little masterpiece.

"Can we just get him already?" Buttercup asked, clearly bored.

"YES. I'm already dying of boredom," Mario replied.

The second Ludwig played the very first note of the piano, the heroes went over towards him and beat the crap out of him until he was completely bruised up head to toe. "Aw come on... I haven't even started yet..." Ludwig muttered. After they reached the end of the cave, out into the world of ocean, all the koopalings stood together.

"Your guys' traps are way better than all these! What the heck?" Mario said.

"Yeah, those traps didn't even scare us," Luigi added. "What's the deal here?"

"Well uh... you see..." Larry started.

"The truth is, um..." Iggy pondered.

"We just ran out of ideas for these traps because we were stranded on an island for so long," Roy explained. "So uh... you haven't seen the worst of us yet! Wait til we come up with somethin' better!"

Buttercup was about to say something snarky to the little koopaling but a loud rumbling noise was heard out of nowhere and a gigantic blooper slowly came up from beyond the oceans. Stalactites fell from the ceiling, rocks fell everywhere, and the koopalings were scared out of their wits.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIFE!" the koopalings shouted as they jumped in the water and swam away.

"COWARDS!" Buttercup yelled. "Come back and fight so we can-"

"Buttercup, there's no time!" Blossom said. "This whole place is collapsing!"

Right on cue, said giant blooper swims towards the heroes and then smashes the whole cave in half, and they fled for their lives until they got to a narrow platform and Luigi steps on the same blue switch with a question mark. Once again, there was an earthquake that lasted for a few seconds and then snow started falling out of the sky. Before they knew it, the group was surrounded by penguins with freezies in their hands. they tried to attack them but they had all dodged and hid in the water... and then before they knew it, the penguins threw their freezies at them, turning them into little ice cubes.

Mario, Lugi, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were being hit back and forth by the penguins. The penguins were playing a hockey game and after a long time, one of the penguins won, honking happily.

One penguin tried to kick Blossom to the goal but the big blooper came closer to the platform and before it could smack the penguins, a giant penguin came from above and broke the ice, freeing the heroes from the prison. There it was, throwing the heroes on its back. Mario recognized this penguin right away.

"What the- you're that penguin I raced a long time ago!" Mario exclaimed.

The penguin chirped in approval and explained that he saw the group being tossed around like pucks on the ice and decided to save them from there. "Hang tight boys and girls, because this one's gonna be one slippery, icy slide!" he exclaimed.

And sure enough it was a wild ride. They went around and around the slide for a while until they finally got back on a snowy slope. Mario and Luigi thanked him and he went sliding off on the frozen shore. All of a sudden, familiar shadows came towards them and when the heroes turned around, there were a bunch of Mojo drones heading their way, shooting at them with everything they've got.

Mario shot at them with his fire balls, Luigi blasted his electric shock, Blossom used her laser eyes and Buttercup used her tornado attack to blast them away. Unfortunately, more Mojo drones and some ice bros came towards their way and the heroes beat them up with punches and kicks along the way. After all of the enemies have been defeated, the now blue climate blooper comes up from out of the frozen shore and this time the heroes were prepared. However in his tentacle was BUBBLES.

"Okay 6 legs! LET OUR SISTER GO!" Buttercup shouted. But instead of letting Bubbles go, the Climate Blooper started to sing. And then Ludwig came up out of nowhere and started to play the tune on his piano.

"_How dare you try to infiltrate my ocean,_

_in hopes you may steal my precious bait?_

_The blueprint and Bubbles belong to me,_

_you shall perish if you break my fate!_"

He then proceeds to tighten his grip on Bubbles.

"_I'll plan this death of hers_

_see how you like it yourseeeeelf._

_Now dare not survive you fiendish little punks_

_if you know what's good for your bheaaaaaalth!_"

Everyone completely baffled by his sudden outbreak of singing.

"Give her back!" Blossom exclaimed.

Silence for a moment. And then...

"_**NOOOOOOO!~**_"

The group gave him him a "What the hell?" expression as he finishes his last note and smacks Ludwig with his tentacles.

"...I've never heard a villain sing so dramatically," Buttercup said.

"Me neither," Luigi and Blossom added.

"I have," Mario claimed. "It was some fat spirit Rabbid named Phantom..."

"Wha-?"

"Don't ask."

"Alright, drama king squid," Buttercup started, pounding her fist. "If you wanna do this the hard way, then let's MAKE it the hard way!"

Buttercup flew behind the Climate Blooper and taunted him, causing a distraction. Mario and Luigi whip their hammers out and as the giant creature blew out some ice cubes, they hit them towards the squid and it did him some great damage. Buttercup just hit him with an icicle from behind. Blossom used my ice breath to freeze him and he used his... before they knew it, they were blasting each other with ice.

A minute later, the effects of the switch faded, and all of the snow and ice started to melt as the Climate Blooper changed his colors from light blue to white once more. The squid looked at Blossom with pure evil in his eyes and before she knew it he blasted the pink clad with fire breath. And then when Mario got on top of the squid's head, stomping on it repeatedly, the Climate Blooper slapped Mario away and knocked him onto Luigi. Blossom shook off the ashes and helped the two guys up.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Buttercup exclaimed, using her laser eyes to stun the blooper. However the blooper retaliated by spraying water onto Buttercup with a blast.

"Can't touch this!" the Climate Blooper shouted while doing a dance. Ludwig started to play the piano for the last time, but the squid smacked him away yet again. "UNH, can't touch this! And now! You! Are! All! FINISHED!"

Before he could finish any of the heroes off with a big blast of water, out came Bubbles!

"Leave them alone you MEANIE!" Bubbles yelled.

"BUBBLES?" Blossom and Buttercup said.

"H-how did you get out?!" Luigi asked.

"Oh, the giant blooper got occupied and then I just slowly slipped out of his tentacles," Bubbles explained.

"Well, less talk, more fighting!" Buttercup chimed in. "We got a squid to chop off!"

Bubbles nodded and gestured Buttercup and Blossom to come towards the squid so they can kill it off easier. "Alright Blossom, Buttercup, you tie up the squid's legs from the right, I'll tie the other legs up from the left," Bubbles said.

"Sounds like a plan," Blossom said.

Buttercup held up two of his legs and tied them up into a knot and Bubbles and the pink clad did the same with the others. Blossom then used her ice breath to freeze the blooper who was now completely defenseless. "Batter up Mario Bros!" she exclaimed. Mario and Luigi held up their hammers as Blossom threw the frozen squid towards them, and they hit it far away, where they couldn't see him again.

That's what they'd THOUGHT but the blooper only came back up for more. The Climate Blooper apparently broke out of his ice cube and now he was in a little rampage. With his knotted tentacles, he splashed water all over the heroes and then Bubbles unleashed her super sonic scream to stun the Climate Blooper, and Buttercup just knocked him out of the ocean, leaving behind a blueprint.

"Well... only one more blueprint to go," Mario said, putting it in his pocket.

"So where do we go now?" Bubbles asked.

Suddenly as if providing an answer, a familiar purple mirror appeared out of nowhere... could it be that very same portal the Powerpuff Girls got sucked in a long time ago?

"Wow... that mirror looks really nice," Luigi said. "Where did this come from? And what's it doing in the middle of the ocean?"

"That mirror is a portal to an alternate dimension, where everything is the complete opposite of our world," Blossom explained. "In our world, we're the heroes and nothing bad happens. But in a different world there are evil counterparts of us called the Powerpunk Girls, and they just destroy everything in sight, including their town!"

"And then the villains in this dimension? They're actually GOOD people, and-" Before Buttercup could explain any further, the mirror portal lit up and sucked the heroes into the alternate dimension also known as Viletown. To the girls, it was going to be quite a reunion to see those Powerpunks again.

* * *

**A/N: **OOOOH BOY XD That was quite a battle, wasn't it? First our heroes fought the koopalings, and now they fought a giant blooper who SINGS. The first song he sang was based on Sonic Volumes, sung by Knuckles. The next song he sang briefly was a nod to Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. As you can see, I had a lot of fun writing out this battle. Now the heroes will get to Viletown... what will happen there? Stay tuned for the next chapter~ And don't forget to read and review :3


	20. World 7- Viletown

**WARNING: triggers of panic attacks**

* * *

When the Mario Brothers and the Powerpuff Girls got sucked into the purple mirror portal, none of them knew what to expect. No one except Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, that is; they've gone through the portal before, so they know what to expect from a portal like this.

After the very warped ride through the portal, the heroes fell onto the pavement and looked around. It was the complete opposite of Townsville, all of the buildings were engulfed in flames, people were screaming and running for their lives as destruction lives on, and destroyed vehicles.

"Girls... is that the alternate dimension you've been talking about?" Mario asked.

"Yep," Buttercup confirmed. "Welcome to Viletown."

"This is even less pleasant than I imagined," Luigi said.

All of a sudden, a mini robot shot a laser directly at the heroes, stunning them momentarily. As the heroes turn around, there was a Mojo drone and Mecha Koopa army heading towards their way. The heroes got into a fighting stance and prepared to fight their way into battle. Blossom shot at the robots with her laser eyes, Bubbles used her thunderclap while Buttercup did a tornado blast at them, and Mario and Luigi used their flaming hammers, striking a big burst of fire. However, little did they know that one of the drones has a camera, spying on them as they go along...

* * *

Meanwhile at Mojo Jojo and Bowser's lair on top of the volcano, the two villains were looking at the security cameras, watching the heroes defeat their army as they come and go. They stared at the devices in disbelief.

"WHAT?! How did those dumb idiots defeat them so easily?!" Bowser roared. "I could have sworn I ordered much more powerful Mecha Koopas and Mojo Drones than this!"

"What did you expect?" Mojo said. "The Powerpuff Girls are super hero female children, ones I will never defeat. Accompanied with those plumber heroes, the Mario Brothers, ones you will never defeat, I suppose the heroes will remain unstoppable unless WE destroy them at our own hands! At this rate, with the drones with cameras destroyed, we will never know where they are! Unless I build more of my drones-"

"OKAY, I get it, Chatterpants! Either way, this is still bull-"

Bowser's phone started ringing before he could say anything else. "Yeah, this is Bowser. What is it?"

"Daaaaaaad! We can't get in!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. Sounds of pounding and distressed koopalings are heard.

"What do you mean you can't get in?!"

"There's this force field in the way! And I don't know how to get rid of it!"

Bowser was confused for a second. Force field? What was Bowser Junior talking about? Surely there was no force field or anything suspicious like that... or so the koopa king thought. A second later, it all came to him.

During the meeting before the ordeal with the heroes, Bowser had noticed a familiar twinkle in the swoop's eye. He was the one who suggested they put up a force field so that the heroes wouldn't dare get in. And then he ripped up the blueprints all over so it's nowhere to be found. Bowser knew there was one person who was responsible for this... Antasma. The bat king, the same one who made the Mario Bros and Bowser's lives a living hell, was the one who tore up all the blueprint pieces and spread them around randomly; wanting to get revenge, he disguised himself as a swoop and trapped the monkey and koopa king in their own lair without them knowing. That sneaky little...!

"...Give me a moment, Junior." Bowser hung up and slowly put the phone down. He went into a thunderous rage, trashing parts of his castle as he went by. He flipped many tables, beat up on his own and Mojo's minions, and he kept raging and ranting about Antasma tricking him until Mojo grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"Calm the hell down, Bowser!" Mojo yelled. "We didn't even know this little bat you mentioned had tricked us! And now we will never know how to get out... the stupid little brats and their little plumber friends have probably gotten the pieces by now... so what is the point?"

Bowser stopped his rage and took a few deep breaths. "Okay fine... you're right," Bowser replied. "But the damn bastard will still pay for this the next time I see him!"

"Agreed..." Mojo sighed.

* * *

After all the robots have been defeated, the Mario Brothers and Powerpuff Girls wandered around Viletown for a little while, looking for any clues that have anything to do with the Powerpunk Girls. "See anything suspicious, guys?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing over here," Buttercup claimed as she looked through the broken windows.

"I don't see anything," Bubbles said, looking around.

"Neither do I," Mario and Luigi chimed in.

Suddenly a very loud explosion was heard in the background, startling the heroes, and it could only mean one thing... the Powerpunk Girls are here. For some reason, Blossom felt panicky about the whole situation, possibly more than Luigi. But she didn't show it. "_What's the big deal Blossom?!_" she asked herself. "_It's just the Powerpunk Girls. It's not like anyone's out to get me... right?_"

"You guys look!" Buttercup exclaimed, snapping Blossom out of her thoughts. Just then, the evil trio stopped right in front of them. The pink clad with the ribbons was named Berserk, the controlling one in the group and the leader. The navy blue clad with the long blonde pigtails was named Brat, the sassiest girl of all. Lastly, the dark green clad with spiky hair was named Brute, the most violent of them all, more violent than Buttercup even.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Power_puke_ Girls!" Berserk declared tauntingly.

The super heroines gasped. "The Powerpunk Girls?!"

"Wow, you DO remember us! I'm so flattered."

"Are you serious? We have to face these three goody two shoes _again?_" Brat complained. "And here I thought we were rid of them for good. Ugh."

"Look, they even brought their plumber friends," Brute chimed in.

Buttercup growled and tried to fight them but her sisters and Mario had to restrain her. "You freaking brats! We should've known you would be back!"

"Yeah, whatever happened to Jomo Momo?" Bubbles asked. "Did you hurt him?!"

"And what are your intentions with US and your little town, huh?" Mario chimed in.

The three evil punks looked at each other for a second before laughing hysterically at the heroes. Was the red plumber stupid or something?

"We framed him! Right after we knocked him unconscious, we got right back to where we started, robbing banks and all," Berserk explained. "THEN we threw the money bags at him so it looked like HE stole it, and... long story short, he'll be in jail for a long time! The 'poor' and stupid monkey will never know what's coming to him."

"Oh, and if you're wondering where our so called "father," Oppressive Plutonium, is, he's dead," Brat said nonchalantly. "We killed him."

"WHAT?!" the heroes screamed.

"He wouldn't let us do whatever we wanted! He just wanted to use us for minions so he could take over Viletown... completely abusive and unacceptable."

Before Bubbles could ask if they had lost their minds, the blue punk interrupted her, saying, "No, we didn't get mad..." Then her sisters had an evil grin as they finished her sentence with, "We got even."

"So we set traps in his stupid robot suit and BOOM," Berserk said. "Everything just exploded to pieces! Adios Plutonium! Sayonara! Ahahahaha! So now we can do whatever we want... and NOW we can fight you stupid Powerpuffs and stupid little plumber boys!"

"That's the _Mario_ Bros to you," Mario rebutted.

"Yeah, we'll stop you no matter the cost!" Buttercup added.

All of a sudden, Blossom's anxiety seemed to rocket sky high, and now she felt as if she was sick to her stomach. What in the world was this extreme feeling, and why was this happening to her all of a sudden? Everything was fine a moment ago. Nobody was getting hurt... for now.

But then she heard a demonic voice in her mind. "_You are a pathetic girl," it said. "I will make sure everyone around you gets hurt, and I will make you __**suffer.**_" She could've sworn she'd seen that thing. That figure looked like a giant skinny puppet with a white demonic face and black cheeks. Its whole body was black.

She started to breathe heavily but gulped the deep breaths down a couple of times and started to fidget with her hair to distract herself from the feeling she was having. She started to come up with a comeback, only to be overcome with a wave of dizziness and collapsed on her knees.

The Mario Bros and her sisters had noticed this, concerned about her, and Mario rushed to her side. "Hey, are you okay?" Mario asked.

"I-I-I'm... I'm f-fine...!" she squeaked. "It's j-j-just..."

She tried her very best to mask her panic with determination, but unfortunately, Berserk had noticed. And she laughed along with her sisters.

"Oh WOW! Look at that! We have a new crybaby here!" Berserk shouted. "What's the matter Blossom? I thought you were the _smar__test_ and _strongest_ leader of the Powerpuff Girls, not the most PARANOID!"

Blossom's cheeks had flushed massively. She never thought she'd have a panic attack right here, right now. And on top of that, everyone near her was watching her. Tears threatened to come down her face and down they came. That was really embarrassing. "W-what, y-you think you're... a-any b-b-better?" she sputtered.

"O-oh gee, l-let me think, p-powerNOIA girl!" Berserk mocked. "...YES. Better yet, we KNOW we're much better."

Blossom groaned loudly, close to screaming in agony and embarrassment altogether. Why oh why did this have to happen now? Luigi and her sisters looked in worry while Mario just tried to tell her it was going to be okay. He had dealt with panic attacks before.

He glared at the Powerpunk Girls in anger as he tried to comfort Blossom. "Do you have any damn idea what she's been through, you brats?!" he said.

The evil counterparts just laughed harder. "No, and why should we care? All we really need to know is that Blossom's transformed from almighty little miss know it all to anxiety induced scaredy cat!" Berserk exclaimed. Brat and Brute snickered then burst into laughter the third time, hi fiving their sister in the process.

That was the last straw for Buttercup. Bubbles tried to stop the enraged green clad but to no avail. She flew over to Berserk and tried to hit her, but she missed, only swinging at the air. Brute saw this as an opportunity to show that so called "toughest fighter" who truly was the toughest.

The green punk threw Buttercup down to the ground as hard as she could. Growling in anger, Buttercup flew towards her again, kicking her in the face. Brute only retaliated by shooting laser eyes at the green clad. They both tackled one another and rolled around on the ground violently, but Brat just stepped in the middle of it on purpose.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Buttercup roared.

"Or else what?" Brat said, shoving Buttercup. "You're gonna turn out just like your pathetic sisters? A crybaby and a panicky little freak?"

Buttercup gasped angrily and Bubbles just hit her breaking point. She's had enough of the Powerpunks' sassiness and insensitivity. Bubbles started with "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" but was interrupted by Mario. Luigi had to hold her back too.

"Uh guys, I hate to break up the fight," Mario said, "but Blossom's not looking too well. We've got to get her to a secluded place NOW."

Luigi, Bubbles and Buttercup turned around, and sure enough, Blossom's face was flushed and she couldn't even breathe. The poor girl couldn't keep her tears from coming out. She looked like she was about to scream bloody murder.

"Crap, he's right," Luigi muttered. "Come on, let's go."

Mario picked Blossom up and walked along with Luigi. Before Bubbles and Buttercup caught up, the green clad told them coldly, "This isn't over yet." Then she and her blue sister caught up with the two plumbers.

"Oh well, more destruction for us," Berserk said, rolling her eyes. "Let 'em go. We've had our victory for now."

Brute mocked them quietly and Brat just stuck her tongue at the heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes rushed and rushed to find Blossom a secluded place for her to calm down. As they've ran blindly through the town, they looked everywhere. In one of the broken buildings? No. In the town hall? No way. In a bomb shelter at a library? Close but what good would that do? What if Blossom or anyone else were claustrophobic?

Just as all hope was lost, Luigi found a giant mansion like lair that's as tall as Princess Peach's castle. "Over there!" he exclaimed. "This seems safe enough right?"

Mario had a bad feeling about this for some reason, but nodded anyway, hoping this wasn't some sort of trap. They had no other choice anyway. "Yeah, this looks safe! Let's go!" he said, leading his brother and the other girls while carrying the crying pink clad.

Little did they know that this mansion they were going in was actually the Powerpunk Girls' house...

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no! Poor Blossom's having a panic attack D: and the Powerpunk Girls aren't helping any matters... this chapter just got serious FAST. So yeah, in my head canon, Blossom has anxiety, and this is the first time she's ever had a panic attack in front of her sisters... and the Mario Bros. She even hid her panic attacks from the professor at one point because she didn't think he'd understand. But he actually would. He might not know what to do at first, but he'd figure it out.

Anyway, I hope I got the panic attack experience right. I know that's what it was like for me when I had my first panic attack... paranoia, chest tightening, heart beating fast, hyperventilating... yeah it was bad. My friend had to take me to the nurse's office and have her call my mom to pick me up from school. But hey, panic attacks are different for everyone xD I still hope you like this chapter though! What do you think will happen next? Will they eventually realize this was the PPnkG's house or will they be too panicked to care? Find out in the next chapter, and don't forget to review. Constructive criticism IS allowed, just don't put any harsh comments on there ^^;


End file.
